


Undertale: Our Echo

by Yashiroreaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: Contains: Fontcest and Skelepreg The resets keep happening, and Frisk keeps killing everyone. What will Sans do in this latest reset with his newest burden? Will he be able to stop the killing cycle and live the life he had always dreamt of?





	1. Discovering a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale: Our Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237517) by Monalisarh. 



Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.1~ Discovering a gift

I sat at my station even more tired than usual, this morning I had vomited up my breakfast. Papyrus was confused and had fussed over me for a good hour until I convinced him I was fine. Pap doesn’t need to worry about me, I knew I hadn’t caught the flu, but what is happening might be even worse. With these time loops and that human always coming and killing everyone. I can’t handle that and a.. a baby. Not again, but I know I have to bear that pain, I couldn’t run from it anymore.

“Brother I have come to check on you!” Pap greeted, I looked up at him putting on a fake smile.

“Hey Bro, you don’t have to check on me I’m fine, tibia honest.” I joked, he looked at me unamused.

“Look at you, you should have stayed home, you still don’t look so good.” He lectured, I shrugged and leaned against my station.

“Come on bro, you know I don’t get rattled that easily, I’ll be fine, I just feel extra lazy,” I replied, he went over and picked me up and leaned me onto his chest.

“I’ll take you home brother, I do not want you to get any sicker.” He hushed, I leaned into him feeling more tired than usual.

“Pap, thanks, bro,” I muttered, I found myself drifting off in his arms.

(Papyrus’s POV)

I held brother with one arm and pushed open the door, he was fast asleep in my arms as expected. Walking into the house I headed up to my room, he would sleep better in my bed, and I won’t have to look at his mess he calls a room. Laying him down I was happy to see he barely even flinched, I gently covered him with a blanket. Chuckling as he sleepily clutched at the blanket, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheekbone. 

“Mmm, Pap.” He murmured, I tucked him in a bit more and left the room leaving the door open a crack. 

“I shall make him some soup to help him feel better, using my phone I began to look up some recipes to help him feel better. “Don’t worry brother I shall make you the best meal.”

(San’s POV)

~Dream~

I saw me and Pap’s laying together, my stomach swelled and glowing with our child. Never felt so at peace in my life, here with Pap and carrying our child I felt safe and loved. My depression seemed almost a distant memory as I gently rubbed my stomach as Pap nuzzled my head tightening his hold on me.

“Sans go to sleep, you need it for the baby.” Pap hushed, I nodded continuing to rub my belly and I felt the soul move.

“Sorry Pap’s the baby is very calm right now, and it’s nice to just relax,” I replied, he chuckled and rubbed my belly.

“That’s nice, but you need to sleep to keep up your strength, now sleep lovely.” He soothed, I nodded and yawned falling asleep against him.

I awoke again to an absence in the bed, my soul felt uneasy as I got up and left our bed, grabbing my shirt and slipping it on. Leaving the room I went downstairs and was surprised to see all the lights off, where was Pap? A cold shiver ran up my spine, no it couldn’t be. Did the human come, grabbing my coat off the couch I raced to the spot. No, please god no.

“Pap! Pap! Answer me damn it!” I screamed, racing into the snow drifts scanning the area desperately. “Pap, for fuck's sake, answer me, bro. Come on I need you home, please!”

“Sans…” Paps muttered I turned to see him kneeling in the snow. 

“Oh, Paps thank god.” I cried, racing to his side I saw that he was slowly turning into dust. “Oh fuck, Paps what happened, please hang in there!”

“Sans, I love you, sorry but I won’t be able to help you raise our child. I’ve failed you.” He apologized, I cradled him close as he leaned close to my stomach.

“No, Paps, I need you I can’t do this alone! Pap damn it don’t die!” I cried, he reached up to cup my cheek as he slowly turned to dust in my arms.

“Sorry Sans, goodbye little one, I had really wanted to meet you. “He hushed, I cried tears endlessly as I held him close.

“Paps I love you, why did this happen? All I wanted was for us to be happy?! God please just save him, he’s my hope, please…”

“Sans, please live for the baby, goodbye brother.” 

I sobbed as he finally turned to dust and I clutched at his clothes as I cried loudly. No, not again, why did I do this? I can’t handle this, especially with our child inside me. How can fight them like always, our child would die? I can’t kill our child, but I can just let the human kill everyone without a fight. Oh god why, why did I keep you, even if we survive you’ll have no life down here without everyone dead. Damn it Paps, why did you have to leave me?

~Dream Ends~

I sat up in bed my soul pounding against my ribcage, I found myself sobbing as I drew my knees to my chest. I heard frantic steps come up the stairs, I froze as the door burst open and Papyrus looked down at me. He raced to my side and pulled me into his chest, I cried into him gripping onto his shirt. Sobbing I let him pick me up and set me in his lap.

“Shh Sans it’s alright, it was just a dream, I’m right here.” He hushed, I held onto him tighter as I cried. “Come on Bro tell me what you dreamt about.”

“I dreamt that you died and that you left me all alone. I can’t do it again Pap, especially now, I can’t watch you die again.” I cried, he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

“What’s so different this time, you know if they kill me again I’ll be back soon.” He soothed, I shook my head.

“It’s different because those other times I wasn’t carrying our child!” I confessed, he looked at me in shock as I cried even harder looking deep into his eyes.

“What do you mean by our child?” he asked, I cupped his cheek a sad smile creeping onto my face.

“This isn’t really how I wanted to tell you, Paps I’m pregnant, you’re gonna be a father,” I explained, his face lite up and he hugged me close to his chest.

“Oh my god brother, that is great! I will be the greatest father!” he cheered, I cuddled close.

“Of course you will be if the human doesn’t.. kill you. I can’t lose you Pap, not with our child in me.” I cried, he rubbed my back.

“I will not leave you, if you are worried, I will not go to fight the human this time.” He soothed, I shook my head at his lie.

“Nice try bro, but you won’t do that, it’s against who you are,” I stated, he rubbed my back soothingly.

“I can brother, I will be the best father, and I can’t do that if I am dead.” He argued, I held him and sighed.

“Paps will you lay with me for a bit?” I asked he rubbed my back soothingly.

“Of course, how are feeling?” he agreed, I nuzzled his chest as I felt our child push against my empty stomach painfully with its magic.

“I think the babes taking after you, it won’t stop squirming and using their magic,” I explained, Paps continued to rub my back as the baby settled down again.

“Wowie, I can’t wait to meet them.” He cheered, I smiled his happiness was infectious.

“Still got a while yet, I’d say I’m only a month or so along, so you gotta another eight or so before you’ll get to meet them.”

“And when they do I’ll shower them with love and affection!” 

I felt my body warm up in a pleasurable way as he rubbed my back taking his time to tracing my spine. Damn it Paps, why do you have to be so god damn good at this. Letting out a soft moan I gripped his shirt tighter as the small soul swelled in anticipation. Guess the little one wants to have some more magic, damn it this feels so good. 

“Ugh Paps please…” 

“Sans is this alright?”

“It’s more than alright, the baby needs magic to grow, doing this is okay, it’s actually recommended.”

“Alright if you say so.”

I moaned as his hands crept up my shirt and began to fondle my ribs and trace my sensitive ectoplasm stomach. I knew I was probably blushing profusely as he laid me down and pulled me into a kiss his tongue twining with mine. Groaning I felt Paps reach to remove my shirt, once it was tossed aside he nuzzled my belly kissing it fondly. I gasped at the unexpected pleasure from this, damn I’ve never felt this sensitive before. 

“Damn it Paps just take me already, I need you so bad.” I pleaded, he chuckled and moved to remove my pants.

My ecto-cock was nowhere to be seen but swollen ecto-vagina was begging for something to enter. Paps leaned down and licked the opening, I screamed in pleasure back arching. He seemed satisfied as he moved back up drawing me into another kiss. I gripped onto his shirt, pulling him as close as I could my body aching for him. I could hear him struggling to remove his shorts with only one hand, I wanted to help but found myself unable to let go of his shirt as he kissed me senselessly.

“Mmm Sans, are you ready?”

“Mmhm, take me Paps.”

He nuzzled my head and thrust into me, I groaned into his shoulder as he gently began to thrust in and out of me. I could feel me and our child souls swell as I desperately clung to him pleading in between gasp for more. My body felt like it was on fire, and it was so pleasurable intense I thought that I may pass out. Luckily I didn’t seem to and the pleasure rose the more excited the small one within me became before I finally came dragging Paps into completion with me. We screamed each other’s names and I felt him empty his magic-filled cum into me, I sighed content.

“Are you alright Sans?”

“Yeah, I’m fine damn that felt good.”

Paps let me settle another minute before pulling out, I groaned at the loss but he nuzzled my cheekbone affectionately. I nuzzled back eager for his affection as I slowly came down from the high we had achieved. Note to self, sex while pregnant is the best. I’ve never felt this good after only one round, normally I would have done this for a few hours to get this high.

“I’ve made some food for you downstairs, do you think you can try eating again?”

“Sure bro, but first can we lay here for a bit, my soul needs to calm down a bit.”

“Of course we can. Nyehehehe, I’ve loved you pretty intensely.”

“Yeah bro, you really boned me.”

“For today I shall let your dumb puns go.”

I let him pick me up and turn us so he was under me, I leaned into his chest sighing contently. The small soul within me was very calm, I let my eyes close as Paps gently massaged my back and shoulders. The tension built of in my body was gently eased out as I felt myself relaxing. God, I could lie like this forever, it’s never felt so good to just cuddle up to Pap. I felt like I was safe here, and that I had nothing to worry about. 

My dream came back into my head and I cringed tensing back up, Pap noticed this and nuzzled my head. I looked up at him tears brimming in my eyes again, he pulled me closer and reached up to wipe away tears from my left eye with his thumb. I couldn’t hold back my tears as I reached up to cup his cheeks tracing it a sad smile growing on my face.

“You’re not allowed to leave me alone, I need you here, no dying you hear me, bro. I can’t do this without you, they’ll need their Papa when they’re born. Oh Paps, swear to me that you won’t die.”

“I promise Sans, I must be here for you both, after all, I the Great Papyrus will be the best Papa I can be. Don’t worry about it, we’re going to be alright, I promise.”


	2. They're Late

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.2~ They’re Late

Over the past month, Paps and I had cleaned out my room, well more like I just watched. My room was being designated to be the nursery so all my things had been moved into his room. Well, I guess it was our room now, we switched the beds as my bed was bigger and Paps bed was more kid friendly. We had yet to get a crib but I had made him put that off until later. The human was coming soon and I didn’t want to get all this stuff set up only to lose him.

Today was the day, they would always arrive either today or tomorrow, Paps had been reluctant to leave me at my station all alone. I had urged him with the promise to stay bundled up in my new warmer jacket he had gotten me and relax. Ever since he learned I was pregnant he didn’t want to leave my side, he was even encouraging my lazy habits, except shortcuts as they used up too much magic. The one day I had tried one I had almost passed out since then I’ve been avoiding using my magic.

Sitting here was making me very anxious, I had decided that if the kid gave any hint of being bad I would eliminate them. I couldn’t keep my promise to that lady if it meant my own child would die again. I hoped that I would catch them off guard so I didn’t have to use too much magic. The last I wanted to do was to hurt our baby, speaking of which they hadn’t settled all day. Using their magic constantly making me feel pretty sick. It had taken me a while to hold down food at breakfast today, Pap refused to let me leave until I could hold down something, not that I blamed him, he had a right to be worried. 

A new fear had hit me recently, it wasn’t my normal fear of losing Paps, but this time it was that I wouldn’t survive my pregnancy. I had never been that strong, I could barely manage to keep that one HP I had. Ever since I had saved Pap from falling as a baby I’ve had a very weak soul. Sure I was pretty strong with all the magic I had but I could already feel that draining away to help our child grow. Could I manage to stay alive till the birth, and if I did would my HP hold to survive giving birth. If I died during birth would our child even survive or would Paps lose us both? Thoughts like this had been plaguing me as of late, so far I’ve been able to hide these fear from Paps. No need to worry him anymore  
then he already was.

 

“Sans, how are you and the little one feeling?” Papyrus asked I hadn’t even noticed his approach.

“We’re doing fine bro, but the babes pretty active today,” I answered he leaned over my station to kiss my forehead. 

“Are you sure your good to work, you can go home and rest, I can handle human watch.” He soothed, I shook my head.

“Nah Paps I’m fine,” I assured, he looked at me a bit unsure.

“What’s bothering you, is it the human? Are they coming today?” he questioned sitting on my station looking at me with worry.

“Yeah, sorry Paps but I would just worry so much if I had stayed home,” I admitted he sighed and grabbed my hand looking down the path.

“If they are acting like usual just tell me, I will stop them.” He stated I froze as his grip tightened.

“Bro, what are you talking about?”

“If the human acts how the usually act before the kill us all tell me and I will kill them.”

“Paps I know you can’t kill…”

“I would like not to, but I refuse to let them hurt you and our child. I will protect my family at any cost.”

“Paps, if they don’t do your puzzles and walk toward you while you’re talking that means they’re planning to kill everyone.”

“I shall watch them carefully, don’t worry I won’t let them hurt you.”

I froze I could feel his magic growing, as a red flame emitted from his eyes. He was serious, he is really willing to kill them. I gripped his hand back as I leaned onto the counter of  
my station. The little one began to calm due to Papyrus’s protective presence, I sighed as I felt calmer than I had in days. 

“Love you Paps.”

“I love you too Sans, I’m not leaving you today.”

I felt myself drifting to sleep in his safe presence, god this was nice. Ever since I’ve become pregnant I’ve slept better and easier when he is near me. I’ve even felt safer with him next to me, damn I can’t sleep. Yet I found myself unable to resist the urge and I fell to sleep against my station still holding Pap’s hand.

(Papyrus’s POV)

Sans fell to sleep, I looked down at him fondly, I thought of carrying him home but I knew once I left his side to go back to work he would wake up. He has been unable to sleep without me and will wake up from a dead sleep if I leave our room during the night. Yet when I’m around he sleeps better than I’ve seen him sleep in years. So I simply sat there with him, holding his hand as he slept, I knew the human would have to walk by here if they wanted to get out. 

So I had waited and waited, yet no one came. I thought the human would have come by now, it was almost time for our day to be over. Soon I would have to go send my report to Undyne, was the human not going to come? Maybe I should get Undyne to help me guard this area, I don’t want Sans to get hurt by the human. 

“Ugh Paps…” Sans muttered I saw him slowly waking up I squeezed his hand.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked he nodded holding my hand as he leaned back in his seat rubbing his stomach.

“Good. How long have I been asleep, I’m starting to get hungry?” he answered, I smiled down at him fondly.

“Our shifts almost over, after I report to Undyne I’ll make us some delicious spaghetti. How does that sound?” I replied he looked up at me smiling fondly.

“So no sight of the human today?”

“Nope, does this normally happen?”

“They usually come today but sometimes they won’t come until tomorrow. Don’t worry bro they never come at night.” 

“Alright let’s head home brother.” 

Sans pulled his hand from mine and stood up, I hopped off his counter and watched him tiredly walk to my side. I reached down and picked him up and he eagerly leaned into my chest putting his arms over my shoulders. He sighed contently as I began our trek home, I thought he would fall asleep but he instead was muttering something I couldn’t quite make out.

“Papa has us, we’re safe kiddo.”

“Sans, are you talking to them?”

“Huh? Uh yeah, in their own way they’re talking to me, I really don’t really know how to explain it.”

“Wowie, what are you two talking about right now?”

“They were wondering who was carrying us, they were confused since I usually fall asleep when you pick me up.”

“Why aren’t you, I’m a little surprised as well?”

“I had a good sleep and I’m too hungry to sleep right now.”

“Oh dear, then I shall have to make you something before I go to meet Undyne.”

“Nah I’ll be fine with some ketchup till you get back, I think the kiddo’s just fussy since I couldn’t hold my breakfast too well this morning.”

“Brother Undyne won’t mind if I’m a bit late, I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m not that weak yet bro, and anyways if I get really hungry I can always cook supper tonight.”

“But Sans what if you need my help.”

“I’ll be fine Pap, heh I am the eldest you know, I have cooked before, I was the one who taught you to cook even before Undyne.” 

“I know, I’m just worried about you.”

“I know Paps, but I’m not made of glass you know?”

“Do be careful if you decide to cook.”

“Always am bro.”

(Sans POV)

I waved Paps off as he left to the waterfall to Undyne, I decided I wanted to make us supper. My stomach couldn’t really handle Paps unique cooking right now, besides I was really craving sweet and sour meatballs. When Paps was little I used to make them all the time, I always wanted any excuse to use ketchup in my cooking. Now all I need was to find that old cookbook of mine, looking through the cupboards I found it laying in a drawer of forgotten cooking supplies. Man, I should try making some cookies later that would be a nice for midnight snacks.

I could feel the baby get excited at that, I chuckled and rubbed my stomach in an attempt to calm them. Man, they were way too excitable today, was it due to all my stress. As I  
began to cook the little seemed to calm a bit as I calmed down getting into an old rhythm. Smiling fondly I put the food in the oven and set the timer, turning I went to prepare the rice in our barely used rice cooker. Pulling it from the cabinet full of my old cooking supplies and put it on the counter. We still had rice as Paps learned that if he was having sleepovers rice was my go to when I didn’t go to Grillbyz. I set up enough rice for us and turned it on, now I could relax for a bit.

I went to walk to the living room when I felt the room around me move, I fell to one knee as the world spun. What the hell brought this on? Groaning I tried to steady myself on my hands and knees but I swayed till I landed on my side. My vision began to blur as well. Damn what the hell was happening to me?!

(Pap’s POV)

I had given Undyne my report, but she looked at me in concern, she removed her helmet cradling under her arm. I looked at her confused, she walked over to me and grabbed my chin. Looking at me intently she let me go and stood back.

“Alright Papyrus what’s bothering you?” she questioned, I froze up rubbing the back of my skull awkwardly. Sans and I had agreed to wait till after the human came to tell anyone  
he was pregnant. I’ll just tell her that he wasn’t feeling so good, I wasn’t lying.

“Sans hasn’t been feeling good all day, I’ve been kind of worried about him since you know how he gets. Shrugging off anything, I don’t want him to over-exert himself.” I answered she sighed looking at me with a fond smile.

“You’re a good brother Pap, I’ll call Alphys to head to Snowdin to check on him for you. Come on let’s go see the damage.” She stated, I waved my hands in front of myself.

“That’s not really necessary.”

“He’s my friend too, it’s no bother Paps, besides I haven’t seen you so worried. Now get walking nerd.” 

I sighed defeated and walked back to Snowdin with Undyne in tow, I’m sorry bro. Guess we won’t be able to keep our secret, we walked in silence. Undyne seemed to just want to get me home, to ease my worry. It didn’t take long for us to get back, Undyne began to complain about the cold as I opened the door. 

There in the doorway of the kitchen was Sans, I pushed the door open and ran to his side. Picking him up I saw that he was completely unconscious, I began to shake him profusely. I felt tears well up in my eyes, No Sans!

“Sans! Brother! Wake up!” I cried, I felt Undyne put a hand on my shoulder.

“Paps, let’s get him in bed,” Undyne suggested, I nodded.

“You’re right, come on brother let’s get you into bed,” I stated, I stood up and began to walk to our room. I felt him shift, looking down I saw him open his eyes and look at me in confusion.

“Paps, what happened?” he asked confused, I leaned my head into his.

“Thank god brother, you were passed out on the floor. I was so worried.” I replied I laid him down on the bed pulling up the covers for him.

“I was cooking supper, then I got really dizzy. Oh, supper! Did the timer go off!” he exclaimed, I looked at him in confusion.

“You pass out and all you can think about is supper… Something could have seriously gone wrong!” I screamed, he looked at me and shrugged.

“Sorry bro but the babes pretty hungry still.”

“I’ll keep an eye on supper then, Undyne invited Alphys over, and after us finding you on the floor there is no way to talk her out of it. Besides, maybe Alphys might know how to help you.”

“I figured as much, now please don’t do anything to supper except take it out when the timer goes off.”

“Yes brother, what did you make?”

“Sweet and sour meatballs and rice, remember I used to make us it a lot when you were a kid.”

“I remember, that shall be good. I’ll go tell Undyne that, be right back.”

(Sans POV)

Paps laid a soft kiss on my forehead and raced off downstairs, I sighed and snuggled down into the bed. Hopefully, Pap and Undyne won’t burn down the kitchen, don’t really think we can afford that right now. I felt the little one use their magic to nudge me almost curiously, I chuckled rubbing my stomach.

“Calm down kiddo, Papa’s busy with getting us food. It’s time to settle down, or do you wanna have a bad time?” I joked lightly, the baby calmed as I rubbed my stomach. “Thanks  
kiddo, love you already.”

“Papyrus let me handle this!” Undyne argued, I sighed shaking my head.

“No, brother specifically asked that I not touch the food except to remove it when the timer goes off!” Paps replied Undyne let out a growl of frustrations.

“Oh yeah! Wanna arm wrestle over it punk!?” Undyne challenged, I sighed and moved to leave the bed.

“You’re on!” Pap replied, I sighed and opened the door to our room.

“Go back to bed nerd!” Undyne yelled I looked at them unamused.

“I’m really not in the mood right now, just let Pap do what I asked unless you wanna have a bad time?” I threatened, she looked up at me in shock as Pap won their match.

“Nyehehe! I win!” he cheered, she looked at him angrily before glaring back at me.

“Fine, now get to bed.” She grumbled, sighing I went back into the room shutting the door.

“Let’s lay back down kiddo, you’ll have an interesting family once you’re born. Undyne down there would die for you, so don’t be too intimidated.” I hushed as the kiddo moved around anxiously.

Laying down I carefully made sure my stomach was gently enveloped in the warm blankets. Even though skeletons have a hard time feeling cold I had a feeling that the baby would prefer the warmth. Finally satisfied I leaned into the plush pillows, man this place smelled of Paps. It was a comforting smell of bones, spices, and something that was unique to him. I could help the tiredness that hit me as I yawned, maybe a short nap would be okay.


	3. The Reveal

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.3~ The Reveal

The food was done, Undyne had settled on the couch, twitching impatiently as I plated some food for Sans. Hopefully, he was feeling better now, I hoped that we wouldn’t have to go through what we did this morning. Hopefully one of his favorite meals would keep him from getting nauseated, sighing I grabbed some water for him and headed for our room.

“I’ll make us both plates Pap, I think Sans might need a hand with his food after that fainting spell.” Undyne soothed, she had calmed down a lot and was showing her worry.

“Thanks, Undyne that was my plan,” I replied she left for the kitchen as I went to our room.

Opening the door with my magic I saw Sans asleep on the bed, I set his supper on the computer desk and walked to his side. Kneeling down I cupped his cheek, this caused him to murmur something and slowly wake. Once he opened his eyes I leaned in to kiss his skull, he moaned softly looking at me gently. 

“Paps, what time is it?” he asked, I rubbed his skull fondly.

“Long enough for food to be done, come on I think you better try and eat before Alphys gets here,” I answered he nodded sitting up looking at me tiredly.

“Yeah, babes pretty hungry.” He replied, I got up and grabbed his food. “Bro I can feed myself.”

“Nonsense, you’ll make a mess, now say ah,” I stated, he blushed but opened his mouth and I fed him.

“It turned out pretty good, thanks for listening to me bro.” he thanked, I nodded and we got into a pattern. Soon he had eaten his whole meal, I handed him the glass of water which he drank eagerly. 

“See that wasn’t so bad, do you feel ill this time?” 

“Nah, I feel fine, still tired, though.” 

“I’ll go grab my food and eat in here with you, would that help you sleep?” 

“Yeah, the little one likes your company.” 

“Alrighty then, I’ll be right back.”

I grabbed the dishes and left the room, racing downstairs to see Undyne eating while leaning against the counter. She seemed a little bit shocked as she ate, turning to me she pointed to the food. What was wrong with her?

“I didn’t know Sans was such a good cook Papyrus.” She complimented, I nodded setting his dishes in the sink.

“Yes, brother is usually too lazy to cook but when we were younger he was the cook of the house, he’s pretty good when he decides to cook,” I explained, I grabbed my own plate turning to head upstairs.

A knock at the door stopped me, Undyne pushed past me and opened the door to reveal Alphys with a duffel bag over her shoulder. I set aside my food, looks like I’d have to eat later. Sans was the first priority for me right now, they shut the door and I went over to them.

“Thank you for coming over, my brother is upstairs.” I greeted, she nodded and we walked upstairs. “Brother Dr.Alphys is here to see you.”

“Come in.” he replied, we walked in and he had laid back, he looked so tired.

“U-uh, hi Undyne said that you weren’t feeling well.” Alphys began he nodded.

“He fainted too, he was passed out on the floor when I and Papyrus got here,” Undyne added, she was leaning against the doorframe.

“S-sans mind if I examine you?” Alphys asked he turned to sit at the edge of the bed removing the blankets.

“Go ahead doc.” He yawned, she pulled out a small device and scanned my brother. 

“Um.. Sans have you been getting sick in the mornings?” she questioned, he nodded she looked at him blushing. “I know what’s wrong with him, although it makes that fainting spell worrisome. Sans can you call out your soul, I need to scan it.” She rambled, he summoned his soul blushing as he did.

“Do it quick.” He pleaded, she scanned it quickly and gave him the okay, which he responded to immediately by recalling his soul. 

“Your magic is quite low, that would explain the fainting.” She sighed, “Sans you realize that you’re.. um, pregnant, right?”

“Uh yeah, known for a while, but I don’t think you’re meant to faint like I did.” He admitted she nodded.

“Y-you’re not, but your magic pretty low, probably from lack of food, you’ve been getting sick a lot haven’t you?” she said, he nodded. “I’ll have to make y-you some potions to help with the morning sickness, I’ll bring them b-by sometime tomorrow until then rest as much as you can. And don’t use your m-magic, it’ll hurt the baby if you do.”

“I know Alphys, haven’t been.” He murmured, his eyes drooping.

“Don’t worry P-papyrus this is normal, l-let him sleep. I’ll head home now to make them right away.” Alphys soothed, as Sans fell asleep.

She gathered her supplies and left the room, Undyne let her pass with a pat on the shoulder. She turned to me as I leaned next to the bedside, I’ve never felt so useless before. Here I was the great Papyrus, but I was helpless to make Sans and our child well again. Gently I began to tuck him back in under the blankets, he mumbled and cuddled into the sheets but didn’t wake. I’m sorry I can’t make you better Sans.

“So Papyrus.. it’s yours, isn’t it?” Undyne asked I nodded looking at him worriedly. “Why didn’t you tell me that, Papyrus why did you lie to me?”

“I’m sorry Undyne brother didn’t want to tell anyone, he’s been pretty nervous about it so he didn’t want too many people to know in case something went wrong…” I answered she knelt down beside me.

“Papyrus you guys are my friends, nothing's gonna happen to Sans or your kid now, I and Alphys are here to help. Sans can’t do this alone, he’s gonna need all the support he can get, hiding it away won’t solve anything. If he lost too much magic he and the baby would die.” Undyne explained, I nodded feeling like an idiot for not noticing sooner. “Aw Pap don’t cry, he’s fine now, Alphys will fix him up.”

“I can’t lose him…” I sobbed, she hugged me close.

“It’s okay, we’re here now he’ll be fine. I’m gonna stay with you guys tonight, if he gets too sick we’ll take him to a hospital in the capital.” She hushed, I nodded into her chest. 

“Come on let’s let him rest, we can watch some TV to settle down.”

“He sleeps better when I’m here,” I stated, she sighed and sat down next to me.

“Alright we’ll wait here for a bit, but you still need to eat.”

“I know, just give me a few minutes.” 

“Alright, if you’re not downstairs in an hour I’m dragging you down, got it?” 

“I will.”

Undyne rose up and patted my shoulder before leaving the room, I reached out to cup Sans cheek. He nuzzled my hand in his sleep, leaning over I kissed him softly. Leaning our heads together I looked into his closed eyes sadly, please be alright Sans. We’re going to make a family, and we’ll be great parents, even greater than our own. I promise.

(Sans’s POV)

I awoke to feel a familiar frame crawl into bed with me, I sighed contently as Papyrus tried his best to maneuver me without waking me. Not that he hadn’t already, but I didn’t want to embarrass him too much. Soon I found myself comforting resting against his side as he wrapped an arm around me. Damn Paps it’s really hard to fake sleep when you’re being so sweet. He seemed to notice something as he leaned down to nuzzle my skull.

“Sorry brother I didn’t mean to wake you.” He soothed, I chuckled snuggling into him.

“That’s okay, did everyone leave?” I asked he rubbed my back.

“Undyne decided to stay the night, how are you feeling now?”

“Better, still tired.”

“You can sleep now, I’m right here if you need me.”

“I know Paps, I know.”

I close my eyes, man I’ve haven’t felt so drained in a long time. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea… No, I’m fine, this is fine, we’ll be fine. I felt myself begin to shake, damn why can’t I just stay calm. I felt Paps begin to rub my back as I broke apart. 

“Oh Sans its okay, you’re both fine.” He hushed, I clung to him as I feebly tried to fight back my forming tears.

“What if I can’t do this?” I whimpered, he placed a kiss on my head.

“I believe in you even if you don’t right now, we’ll be the best parents I promise.” He promised I looked up at him.

“What if I’m too weak, I can’t do that to you Paps? I can’t let you watch me die.” I sobbed, he looked at me sadly and leaned down to kiss me softly.

His kiss deepened as he pulled me up so were lying flush together, I looked at him to see tears brimming in his eyes. I shut mine unable to look at those tear filled eyes, I swore to never let him cry. Why can’t I even keep one promise to him? Why am I so useless? Why can’t I be strong, they deserve so much better than this after what I’ve done to them? Our kiss ended and I felt him gently begin to brush away my tears.

“It’s alright to be scared, but I will not let you die, I promise. We’ll be here together and we’ll never be apart, not anymore. I love you, Sans, so very much. Nothing in this world will tear us apart, we’ll be alright and so will our child. We’ll be a family, and do all those family things we never got to do.” He swore, I opened my eyes to look at him. “I only wish  
Mom and Dad could have been here to see us.”

“Papyrus…” I sobbed, I reached up and cupped his cheekbones. “Me too, but I bet they’re watching over us like they always have.”

He leaned our skulls together, I whipped his tears away as he rubbed my cheekbones. Damn these stupid emotions, I don’t need to be so negative. I have Paps here, and our child in me. I can believe in that, right? For once I can believe in a happy ending, right? After all, I swore that I would try, and they both deserved it. I have so much to prove to them, so much to apologize for. He kissed me again softly breaking me out of my thoughts, I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. Yeah, I think I can believe in a happy ending.

“I love you so much Papyrus.”

“I love you too Sans.”

(Undyne’s POV)

I leaned against the counter as the crying finally stopped, damn I hated this feeling. How could have not seen this side of them, they’re my friends and I’m only now seeing them fall apart? They were so alone, all they’ve ever had was each other, Papyrus has never looked so lost. That idiot waited at my door all night to ask to be let into the royal guard. He was never hesitant, or scared, not like he was right now.

My phone buzzed from the couch bed I had left it on, sighing I walked over to it. I saw Alphys’s contact picture, I answered leaning the phone against my shoulder and chin. I heard her cute stuttering as I sat down on the bed, looks like I should start.

“Hey Alphy, what’s up?” I said, she sighed and I heard something thunk.

“I-I’m working on the potions for Sans, h-how are they doing?” she asked, I sighed flopping back.

“Okay, but I’ve never seen Pap so.. scared before, I don’t know what I can do to help them.” I admitted.

“W-well they’ll probably need help to set up a nursery a-and Sans will need to cut back on work.”

“I know that.. wait Sans works a lot, I mean Papyrus told me he pays for most things around here.” I rambled, damn how could I forget that?

“O-oh no.. he can’t keep doing that he’ll need l-lots of rest.” 

“Once things settle down here I’m gonna look through my savings, I should be able to keep them afloat.” 

“I c-can help too.”

“Thanks, Alphy. I’ll get Sans to tell me how much money they need each month, as for the nursery I’m sure we can find some used stuff. Maybe I can ask Asgore for some help with that, damn it I wish I knew more about kids.”

“I-I can do some research.”

“We can, I want to help them. I hate seeing them like this.”

“S-sounds good, I’m gonna get back to work. N-night.”

“Night Alphy, thanks for everything.”

I hung up and sighed, this was going to be a lot of work but it’ll be worth it. I looked to their door a smile growing on my face, I swore I’d protect every monsters’ dream. Don’t worry Papyrus I’ll protect your dream, I promise.


	4. The Meeting

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.4~ The Meeting

Paps and I waited at my station, he hadn’t been able to leave my side since that incident so I’ve been basically glued to his side. A small part of me was annoyed but mostly I was just happy to have his company. Especially since the kiddo calmed right down in his presence. Shouldn’t be so surprised, I wouldn’t trust me, after all, I’ve done.

Undyne had taken over much of our usual work with protecting Snowdin. But Paps and I still wanted to wait outside the ruins. Both of us were waiting impatiently for the human to arrive. Maybe they planned to keep their promise, I really hope so. I waited so long to finally bring them into this world, even if I took them from it more times than I’d like to admit. God, I hope I could finally see them and with Pap still by my side, still alive.

“Sans, are you sleeping?” Paps asked I raised my head smiling up at him.

“Nope, what’s up bro?” I answered he looked toward the ruins.

“I think I heard something like a big door opening.” He explained, I began to refocus and I could hear two sets of footsteps.

“I hear footsteps, seem like we’re done waiting, Pap,” I stated, we waited in silence.

“Are you cold my child, maybe I should have looked for a better coat?” Toriel hushed, I froze up at her voice.

I sat up and Pap tensed as Tori and the human walked out of the trees. The human turned to us and smiled big tugging on Tori’s sleeve. She turned to us and pulled the kid back getting into a defensive stance.

“Wowie brother it’s a human and.. is that Asgore with no beard!” Paps exclaimed, hopping off the counter of my station.

“We mean no harm, I’m here with my child we only want safe passage,” Tori stated, I stood up and winked.

“Nah we don’t have a bone to pick with you tibia honest.” I joked, Paps glared at me before huffing and crossing his arms.

“That was terrible even for you.” He grumbled the kid let out a giggle peeking from behind Tori.

“You’re funny.” They giggled, I winked at them putting my hands in my pockets.

“See bro I told you I’m quite the comic, my names Sans and this is my brother Papyrus.” I introduced, the kiddo broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Sans! Must you always ruin everything with your puns!?” Paps complained, I stood next to him as Tori relaxed.

“I recognize your voice, I’m so glad to finally meet you, Sans. I’ve got a good one, but I don’t but I don’t think you have the guts to handle it?” She teased, I began to chuckle.

"Go for it, I’m sure it’s got a lot of puntential.” I replied she giggled.

“Alright, Knock-knock.” She began.

“Who’s there?”

“Etch.”

“Etch who?”

“Bless you.”

I let out a snort followed by a big bellowing laugh, the kid began to giggle bending over to hold their middle. This was a good start, they were never like this when they plan to kill everyone.

“You’re such a momster.” The kid laughed, I snorted shaking with my laughs.

“You’re good kid, I’m really punned out.” I complimented.

“Argh! Stop it already! I will allow you safe passage if you can solve my puzzles, I shall be here to help if you need. But I the Great Papyrus do not believe in handing out answers to  
fun puzzles.” Paps explained, Tori smiled as Pap raced off laughing.

“Don’t worry about Pap, he wouldn’t hurt a fly but as a favor would you play along, I’d appreciate it,” I said, she and the kid nodded.

“Of course, he seems so excited, let’s go see what kind of puzzles he has in store,” Tori suggested, I followed them down the path, I’ve never been so relieved.

(Frisk’s POV)

I and Mom had finished all of Pap’s puzzles, Sans had walked with us joking with us. I knew that he was pregnant already, but I don’t think Mom’s realized yet. We walked into Snowdin as Papyrus was offering us lodge at their place tonight since we were such avid puzzle solvers. Mom accepted the offer, as she did San’s reached over to rub my head.

“You okay kiddo, you’ve been quiet for a while now?” he asked, I nodded smiling at him.

“Uhuh, I’m getting kinda hungry, though,” I answered he looked to Mom.

“There’s a good place to eat on the way to our house, it’s called Grillbyz, how about we eat there. My treat.” He offered, I nodded excitedly.

“Ugh fine, but I’m not going to enjoy it.” Paps grumbled much to Mom’s concern.

“Pap’s isn’t much for burgers and fries, come on let’s go eat,” Sans explained.

“Fries! Yum!” I cheered, he laughed as we entered Grillbyz, it was always nice and warm in here.

“Sans!” Everyone greeted, he waved hello before leading us to an empty booth.

“Mom, can I sit with Sans?” I asked she looked down at me softly.

“You should ask Sans that, not me my child.” She stated, I turned to Sans.

“Can I Sans?” I pleaded, he shrugged.

“Sure kiddo, so Tori do you want a burger or fries?” Sans asked as we all sat down me and Mom sitting on the inside.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had either, but I think I’ll go with a burger,” Mom said Papyrus sighed.

“I think I’ll have one too.” Paps stated, Sans looked to me then Paps.

“You guys want a milkshake too?” he suggested, I grabbed his sleeve.

“Yes, please!” I chimed, he laughed as Pap began to nod excitedly.

“Alright then, I’ll go up and order, be right back.”

I leaned on the table, this place was always so nice. This was so nostalgic, now that I’m in Snowdin I’ll have to find a way to talk to Sans alone. I can’t let that happen again, maybe he’ll know how to stop it. I swear that I’ll save everyone this time.

(Toriel’s POV)

We had been at their house for an hour or so before Frisk started to get tired. They had leaned into me letting out small yawns as they fought sleep. Sans noticed this as well and had stopped Papyrus’s happy chatter.

“The kiddo can sleep in my old room.” Sans offered, I nodded picking up the half-asleep child.

“Sans will you tell me a story?” they asked as we entered the far room on the second floor.

“Sure kiddo.” He replied, opening the door I was greeted by a very child-like room. This seemed to fit Papyrus more than Sans, odd. I noticed Sans pointing to a race car bed  
before going to grab a book from the shelf against the back wall.

“Look at this my child, it’s such a nice room. Let’s get you tucked in.” I soothed, once they were tucked in Sans held up two books. One was titled, ‘Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny’ and the other, ‘Good Night Fluffy Bunny’, these look so cute.

“So which one kiddo?” Sans asked Frisk pointed to ‘Good Night Fluffy Bunny’ which made the small skeleton laugh as he set the other book aside.

“Alright kiddo, let’s get to reading.” He said, he sat next to them and Frisk leaned onto his stomach as he began to read. “One Day Fluffy Bunny was hopping across the fields, he was eager to get home. His home was on a very big hill, he wanted to be home before it got too dark. Before bed every night Fluffy Bunny would look out their window and look at the moon and stars. Once home he rushed to his room and put on his pajama’s. Racing to his window he looked out at the sky. He whispered good night to the moon, then to each star that littered the sky. With a yawn he laid down in his bed, he had one more good night left to say. Good night Frisk.”

Frisk had fallen asleep against him, he patted their head and slowly laid them down. He certainly was very good with children, I’m so glad he was the first person we met down here. He set the book down with the other and we left the room, he flicked on a small night light as we left. We shut the door and went down were Papyrus had gathered blankets and was pulling a bed out from the couch. 

“Oh thank you Papyrus.” I thanked, he looked at me smiling.

“No problem, you are our guest after all.” He replied Sans let out a yawn which made Papyrus look to him in concern. “Do you need to go to bed Sans?” 

“Nah bro, not yet.” Sans soothed, Papyrus look didn’t change.

“Sans I have to say you are very good with children.” I complimented, he laughed softly.

“I’d hope so considering everything.” He stated that was slightly confusing.

“Oh really, why?” I asked he rubbed the back of his skull shyly.

“Surprised you haven’t noticed but I guess I’m that obvious yet, I’m about two and a half months pregnant.” He answered I looked at him in surprise.

“Really, no wonder you’re tired. If you’re tired you should rest, I don’t think I’ll be up to much longer anyway.” I soothed, he nodded as Papyrus went over and picked him up.

“Hear that brother, it’s off to bed with you.” Papyrus chimed, I snickered as Sans leaned into his brother's hold.

“Well good night Tori, see ya in the morning.” He called as he was carried into the room beside Frisk. 

I reached to the pile of blankets and pulled them up onto the bed then I placed the pillow down. Their house was so quaint, and very neat which is probably Papyrus’s doing. That young man seemed to be an endless ball of energy with a strict schedule in place every day. I wonder who the father of Sans child is, does he not live with them. Maybe it’s one of the people at the bar, he seemed pretty close to the owner there.

“Do you need anything before I head to bed too?” Papyrus asked I hadn’t even noticed him come down.

“No, I’m good, although I have a question, you don’t need to answer I’m just a curious old woman but who is the father to Sans child?” I asked he put his hands on his hips looking quite proud.

“That would be me.” He answered, that actually made a lot of sense Sans had always talked about his brother like he was the center of his world.

“Well, then congratulations to you both,” I said, he smiled.

“Thank you, good night Miss Toriel.” He called as he walked back up to their room.

I settled down on the pull out couch laying down, maybe we could come back here to visit once in a while.

(Sans’s POV)

I awoke to hear a scream, I shot up from bed my eye glowing with magic. I could feel Papyrus slowly get up as I left our room to see Toriel begin to ascend the stairs. The door to the nursery burst open and the kid ran into my chest. I wrapped my arms around them as they sobbed, what had rattled them so badly? This reminded me of the night terrors that  
I would get, did this kid dream of the past timelines?

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to, they made me.” They cried, I felt Toriel kneel next to us rubbing the kids head.

“It’s alright my child it was just a dream.” She hushed, the kid looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

“I’m sorry I killed them, I’m so sorry.” They sobbed, “Chara made me do it, she told me that you would kill me. Once I killed one, she took me over. I’m so sorry I killed Papyrus, I didn’t want to he was so nice to me.”

“Chara.. my child where did you learn that name?” Toriel questioned, Frisk tugged on my shirt looking up at me.

“You remember right, all those times, you’re the only one who knows what they made me do. You’re the only one who can understand how sorry I am, I reset, and reset to save them. Sans, I have to save everyone, I have to.” They cried, I felt my magic begin to flare as those timelines flashed before me. 

“I’ve told you, my child, those are merely dreams, you would never hurt anyone.” Toriel soothed, I shook off the flashes and grabbed the kids cheeks making them look into my eyes.

“It’s okay kiddo, I get it you’re sorry, it’s alright, I forgive you.” I hushed, they looked at me a sad smile appearing.

“After all, I’ve done you really forgive me.” They mumbled I nodded pulling them into another hug.

“Yep, and I always will kiddo, now quit that crying you’re giving your Mom quite the scare there.” I lulled, they sniffled nodding into my chest. “There, there kiddo it’ll all be okay.”

They eventually pulled away only to fall into Toriel’s arms, I felt Papyrus’s hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see him smiling down at me softly, I grinned back as the kid finally seemed to calm down. Turning back they looked to me, they looked very tired and spent from their crying. But they also looked very determined, they walked up to me and leaned  
over.

“Can we talk, I want to talk with you about the timelines, something happened that I want to prevent?” they whispered, I nodded reaching out to pat their back.

“Do you want me to sit with you till you fall asleep my child?” Toriel asked they shook their head smiling.

“No, I’ll be okay Mom, can I have another story, Sans?” They said I nodded reaching out to tousle their hair.

“Are you sure my child?” Tori asked, they nodded and reached out to grab my hand.

“Don’t worry Tori I’ll make sure they go back to sleep, come on kiddo.” I soothed, she sighed and went to go back downstairs.

“Good night human, don’t worry I the great Papyrus will scare all the bad dreams now.” Paps chimed, they nodded at him smiling.

“Head back to bed I’ll be there once they get to sleep, come on kiddo let’s read another story,” I said, I lead them back into the nursery and shut the door behind us. “Let’s get you into bed then we can talk.”

“Okay.” They replied they let me go and raced back into bed tucking themselves in I chuckled and sat next to them.

“Alright kiddo, what’s up?” I asked they leaned into me sighing.


	5. Their Talk

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.5~ Their Talk

They took a moment and fidgeted with their blanket, I knew they had to be pretty nervous. I understood that I had been the same way when I had told Pap about my nightmares and the timelines. Even though I had done that countless times by now, it never got any easier.

“We made it, last time we made it to the surface, I saved everyone, but it wasn’t enough. The humans, some were nice, others weren’t and would hunt down monsters. One night they killed you, which lead Papyrus to commit suicide, I went back to my previous save at the top of Mount Ebbot and relived those years so many times. But it kept happening, no matter what I did it would always happen. Eventually, I broke down and decided to reset, maybe this time I could keep this from happening, but I don’t know how.” They explained tears brimmed in their eyes again as they looked up at me. “I never want to see their face like that again, it broke my heart every time.” 

“Who’s face?” I asked, they smiled and pointed to my stomach. “So you noticed huh?”

“Of course I know, I remember everything during the time Chara was in control, I remember that fight when you went into labor. We had all agreed to reset again one last time, which was the reset before this one. They were born on the surface, and I became their best friend. Seeing them lose you both, they begged me to save you like I had done before. 

So I kept trying and trying, it felt like being possessed by Chara again, it made sick but I had to save you. The last time before I reset I tried to save you by sharing my determination, but I was too late. Like always. So I broke my promise to you and reset. When I saw Mom I cried, I refused to leave her side, that’s why I’m late, I couldn’t leave. All I wanted was to save you but the only option I felt I had was to stay in the ruins so that I wouldn’t have to set everyone free. How can save you and let you go free if it’ll only lead to more pain?” they sobbed, I looked down at them in shock.

“Usually I remember stuff like that, weird I don’t…” I muttered, maybe we had to tell everyone the truth about the timelines. Maybe then we could come up with a real solution to the problem. I really didn’t want to burden everyone with that knowledge, but I didn’t see much other choice. “I have an idea but you’re not gonna like it, we have tell them everything. By the look on your face, I can see that you tried everything, we apparently can’t prevent this on our own. We need to tell everyone, it’s the only way.”

“No, I can’t that means I would have to tell Mom about Chara, I can’t do that to her.” They muttered, I patted their head. 

“I know kiddo, what happened to Chara anyway?” I asked they sighed looking to the corner of the room.

“When I finally got full control back they’ve been just watching me, they really warmed up during our happy ending. They were pretty angry when you died, they said that they had been right and that humans were nothing but scum. Since we reset they’ve been very quiet, like they… Oh, so that’s why they said that they don’t want to see me upset again.” 

“So you and Chara are a team now?”

“Yeah, we do technically share a soul now even if I’m in control. Chara said that they’ll help us explain everything to Mom, they said they had something to tell her.”

“Finally ready to tell Tori what you and Asriel did eh kid.”

“They want to talk to you, is that okay?”

“Sure kiddo.”

“It’s been so long since we’ve had a proper conversation hasn’t it Sans. Not since you stayed with us when Papyrus was being born. It’s been so long, we’re no longer the same,  
and yes I will be telling Mom. And hopefully someday I’ll tell Dad, we messed up, no I did. I just wanted to show them that humans couldn’t be trusted and that they needed to fight. I could never apologize for what I did, I’m more monster than any of you. I want things right, I really do, but I don’t know how.”

“I know, no need to cry there kiddo.”

“I may be in Frisk’s body but I am no child I’m older than you Sans.”

“Yeah wow three whole years.”

“Hehehe, when I was alive I did consider you a friend.”

“I’m flattered kiddo, now you and Frisk should probably go to bed again. We’ll pick a time to talk to everyone tomorrow.” 

“Before you go, congratulations on the baby.”

I felt a shift back in their demeanor, Frisk looked at me smiling tears in their eyes. I whipped them away and leaned over to kiss their forehead, and tucked them into bed. Getting up I waved them night before leaving the room, I walked toward our room.

“How are they?” Tori asked I looked at her smiling.

“They’re all good now Tori, we read the stories and I tucked them in,” I answered she sighed leaning against the railing. “Well, I’m heading to bed, night.”

“Good night Sans, and thank you.” She thanked, I entered our room to see Papyrus sitting up on our bed.

“What was wrong with them?” he questioned I walked over and sat in his lap.

“Night terror just like I get, they remember what they had done and it scared them. They’re a good kid but a lot of things lead to them doing all those things.” I explained, he wrapped his arms around me.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, the kid wants to tell us something tomorrow.”

“You know what it is don’t you?”

“Yeah, you’ll know tomorrow I promise, honestly I just want to go back to sleep now.”

“Well, alright then.”

He pulled me down onto the bed laying me on his chest as he covered us back up. I shifted into a more comfortable position laying my head and one arm across his chest. He kept an arm around me leaning his face onto the top of my skull. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

(Undyne’s POV)

I carried the stuff Asgore gave me for Sans and Papyrus over my shoulder as I walked toward Snowdin. Why did all my friends have to live in the worst places, Alphy lives in a place so hot I feel like I’m suffocating while Sans and Papyrus live in the coldest part of the Underground. Why could more people live in decent places like Asgore, or myself?

I trudged through the snow and finally arrived at their house, I knew it was early for a visit but Papyrus should be awake. No doubt about it I can hear him talking from here, but I heard another voice accompanying him, and it’s wasn’t Sans. Who was that? One of the locals, didn’t sound like it, though. I reached out and knocked on the door, usually, I would just barge in but if they had a guest that’d be a bit rude.

“Who is it?” he called, I smirked and swung open the door.

“Morning nerd!” I cheered, he peeked out from the kitchen a look of shock on his face.

“Undyne! W-what are you doing here so early?” he asked, I held up the bag setting it down.

“Got you guys some stuff, I thought I heard someone else in here,” I answered I saw a figure appear from behind him.

“Oh is this a friend of yours.” The figure said, I instantly froze that was queen Toriel.

“Your majesty,” I muttered, Papyrus looked at me confused.

“I know it looks like his majesty but this is my new friend Toriel.” Papyrus tried to clarify not surprised he didn’t know.

“Papyrus that’s Queen Toriel. It’s good to finally meet you, your highness, I’m the head of the Royal Guard Undyne.” I introduced getting down into a bow.

“I used to be, get up dear no need to be so formal.” She soothed, Papyrus looked at her confused. “Come on Papyrus the food preparation can wait let’s see what your friend  
brought.”

“O-oh yes.” He stuttered, I stood back up and looked at them awkwardly. “What did you bring us?”

“I got some stuff from the capital, from the King actually,” I stated, he knelt down and looked in.

“Wowie look at all this stuff, Sans will be so happy.” He cheered, I smiled rubbing the back of my head.

“I told you guys that’d I’d help you get all the stuff you need, this is just a bit of stuff Asgore had found. Next time I’ll look in the stores, maybe I’ll take you guys with me my next  
trip to the capital.” I replied, Queen Toriel walked over and looked at the stuff with a smile.

“Oh my look at this, that nursery will look even better now.” She cooed, Papyrus looked to her nodding excitedly.

“I thought I heard you, hey Undyne,” Sans called, he stood at the railing looking pretty exhausted.

“Hey punk, you look like crap.” I greeted, he shrugged. “Go back to bed sleepy bones.”

“Nah I’m up now, besides I’m hungry, I bet the kiddo is too.” He admitted I laughed.

“Man you’re a nerd talking to the kid before they’re even born.” I snickered, he laughed a bit.

“For once I don’t mean them, I’m gonna go check on the kiddo Tori, maybe they’ll get up for some food.” He explained, wait the Queen had a kid with her?

“If you think so then go ahead, Frisk must be hungry by now.” The Queen stated as Sans walked into the nursery.

“So since you’re here want to join us for breakfast!” Papyrus invited, I nodded curiously about this child with the Queen.

“Sure nerd, what you making, let me guess spaghetti?” I replied he shook his head.

“No Miss Toriel was teaching me how to make something called pancakes.” He answered I grinned at that.

“Sounds great punk.”


	6. The Truth

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.6~ The truth

I sat down at the edge of the bed, I could hear the kid mumble tiredly. I chuckled as I reached over to gently shake their shoulder. They murmured and shifted trying to pull the blanket up higher. I leaned over and kissed their exposed forehead, they pulled back down the blanket. They looked at me with a tired expression, I brushed their bangs aside chuckling.

“Time to get up kiddo, your Mom and Paps are making us breakfast. Also, Undyne’s here, so stick close to me.” I stated, they looked at me in shock.

“Undyne is here, shouldn’t I just wait up here.” They argued, I patted their head.

“It’s okay kiddo, best to get this done early, she won’t start anything as long as you stay near me.” I soothed, they looked at me sadly.

“Okay, I just don’t want Mom to try and fight Undyne.” They admitted I pulled them into a hug.

“Don’t worry kiddo you know I can be pretty persuasive.” I hushed, they giggled at that. “Come on up you go.”

I picked them up, they looked at me confused as I rested their weight against my hip. Undyne won’t hurt them if I’m holding them, she’s much more soft-hearted than she’d ever like to admit. They seemed to want to protest but gave up before trying to struggle leaned against my stomach. 

“Fine, I’ll stay close don’t overdo it.” They muttered, I chuckled placing another kiss on their forehead.

“You’re cute kiddo, I’ll be fine Paps wouldn’t let me wear myself out.” I lulled, I carried them downstairs where everyone was bustling about in the kitchen.

“Oh did you get Frisk up Sans?” Tori asked peeking out of the kitchen.

“Yep, kiddo still half-asleep I think,” I answered as Frisk leaned their cheek onto my belly.

“Now this I got to see this.” Undyne cheered racing around the corner where she froze. “Sans.. you do realize that’s a human your holding?”

“I know, they and Tori spent all yesterday doing Paps puzzles kiddo still tuckered out I think,” I replied nonchalantly, she created a magic spear.

“Sans put down the human before they hurt you.” She demanded Tori tensed at Udyne’s pose.

“Undyne, you know I’m a good judge of character and stuff, this kiddo wouldn’t hurt a fly. Now calm down before I have to give you a bad time, you know I still can.” I stated, my right eye flaring with magic.

“Sans that is the last human soul we need, don’t you want your kid to be able to see the surface?” she demanded, I formed a Gaster Blaster.

“I don’t need to use much magic to fight you, and I’d much rather not blast a hole in my house but I will. Back off already, things will be explained.” I growled, the kiddo began to struggle in my hold which made Undyne sigh and destroyed her spear.

“Fine, but you better have a damn good reason, Sans.” She growled, I relaxed my Gaster Blaster disappearing. 

“Undyne brother no fighting!” Papyrus lectured, as the kid escaped my hold running up to Undyne.

“What do you want punk, done hiding behind Sans?” she threatened, the kiddo simply hugged Undyne legs.

“I’m sorry Undyne, I know you don’t remember but I was your friend, you, Alphys and I used to watch anime together. I don’t want to fight you, not again.” They sobbed, I put my hands on my hips sighing.

“Couldn’t wait could you kiddo.” I teased walked over to them.

“What are you two talking about?” Tori questioned, I chuckled.

“Me and the kiddo here have a lot of explaining, turn off the stove I have something to show you all,” I suggested, Papyrus looked at me in confusion.

“Sans is that about that?” he asked, I nodded and he went into the kitchen to turn off the stove.

“What the hell is going on Sans?” Undyne demanded as the kiddo ran back to my side.

“Trust me it’s better to explain after you see something,” I said, Papyrus came back out and I lead everyone outside and into my lab behind the house. The kiddo raced down the  
stairs once I unlocked the door. “Welcome to my lab, this is the first time I’ve let you guys see this place.”

We all descended and Undyne looked around questioningly as Tori watched as the kiddo looked at my desk. Not too surprised, they probably were confused at what the notes meant. I walked over to them seeing them look at the old family photo I kept down here. I rubbed their head fondly, they probably had no idea who I was with, or even how young I was in that picture.

“What does this explain other than you’re a secret nerd?” Undyne growled, I went to the hidden project in the corner.

“You wanted to know the truth, this is what I’ve been working on a theoretical time machine running off the same determination that a human soul contains. A human soul can use determination to travel back in time and create multiple timelines, timelines only me and the kiddo here can remember. Only people with determination can remember each timeline, for a while I thought they were just dreams. Eventually, I realized that they were my past memories, we’ve been repeating timelines like this so often that I can’t even remember how many there have been. The kiddo has changed a lot, you might find it hard to believe but they’ve killed everyone down here multiple times. They even defeated me more times than I care to admit.” I explained, I removed the sheet from my machine as the kiddo grabbed onto my arm.

“Sans, I’m sorry.” They apologized, I rubbed their head fondly.

“Aw don’t be upset kiddo I know how scared you were, not that it was all your fault. Isn’t that right Chara?” I soothed, Tori gasped and I could a feel a change in the kiddo.

“Yes I made Frisk kill and I did possess them after me and Asriel’s plan failed I was so determined that I had to destroy everything. When I was alive I did truly love monsters but when Asriel wouldn’t kill those humans I decided that everything had to die. I’m truly sorry Mom, I had only wanted to save everyone. Asriel and I would go to the surface collect the souls and break the barrier, I should have known he could never kill anyone. So you had to lose us both, it took so many fights with Sans before I came to my senses.” Chara added, they turned to Toriel tears in their eyes. “Frisk and I slowly began to work together, we finally did it, we saved everyone. We got everyone to the surface, but the joy didn’t last. Six years into our new life a group of monster haters killed Sans. We reset to the top of Mt. Ebbot and relieved those six years trying to find a way to save him. We hated to see them break down, eventually we broke our promise to Sans and reset back to when we arrived down here. We planned to stay with you in ruins till we died, but we want to save you all. We need to save you all, it’s all we can do to fix our mistakes and amend our sins.”

“So the kiddos wants us all to work together to change our fate, and I don’t particularly feel like dying.” I finished, Tori was in tears and Undyne’s look softened. Paps just leaned over my desk looking at our family photo sadly.

“How many times have you told me the truth about the humans killing spree, did I never listen to you?” Paps asked I looked down.

“I’ve told you a dozen times or so, it’s only once ended with you not dying, one reset we both died just outside of Snowdin. I saved you, but you tried to fight the kiddo in anger and got killed. This is the only time you’ve ever truly taken my warning to heart.” I answered, I felt the kid shift back and grip onto my sweater.

“I’m sorry everyone, all I want to do now is save everyone, I don’t know how I can stop it but I refuse to let anyone die,” Frisk said, I put an arm around them and they leaned their cheek onto my stomach.

“So that’s our secret, I know it’s a lot to take it, I know it took me a while to get it, must have been a dozen resets before I truly understood it all,” I admitted, Tori looked to us with a sad look tears still in her eyes.

“I’m going to talk to Alphys, she needs to know about all this. The human does not leave Snowdin till I get back.” Undyne demanded, she looked at me and Papyrus worriedly. 

“You two are like my brothers, I don’t want anything to happen to you so stay safe. I’ll be back later tonight.”

With that she turned and left my lab, Papyrus sighed and knelt next to Tori putting a hand on her shoulder. I looked around my lab with a sad smile, it’s odd how relieved I feel. Something so new hasn’t happened in so long, I’ve never been so happy. Even though I knew everyone else was upset and confused I felt that burden was finally gone.

“My dear children this so horrible, I can’t even protect a single child.” Tori cried, the kiddo left my side and ran over to hug Tori.

“Don’t cry Mom, you’re the best Mom in the whole world, all of us love you very much. Me, Chara, Asriel, we all love you dearly, you didn’t fail us at all.” They hushed, Papyrus walked to my side wrapping an arm around me securely. 

“Come here my child, we’ll be okay,” Tori replied I leaned into Papyrus’s hold.

“Brother, are you alright?” Paps asked I let out a sigh.

“Yes, this is the best I’ve felt in a very long time,” I admitted, turning I lead Paps over and collected the old photo and the album in one of the drawers. “Let’s take these back  
inside.”

“Are those...?” Pap muttered I nodded.

“Yeah, didn’t want to forget them, and why I was doing all this,” I replied he leaned down to kiss the crown of my skull.

“Let’s go inside, nyehehe we still have yet to eat breakfast.” Paps chimed, we turned to see Tori and Frisk nod.

“Y-yes that sounds good.” Tori stuttered, I smiled at her as she slowly rose and picked up the kiddo. “Isn’t that right my child?”

“Uhuh, you and Pappy always make the best food.” They complimented, Pap began to get excited.

“Wowie thank you, small human.” He cheered, I smiled up at him resting a hand on my belly. 

Hopefully, together we can make a bright future for us, after all, I’ve put you through baby bones you deserve the best. I don’t even know how I can begin to make it up to you but this is a start. Love you so much, and so does everyone else.


	7. The Last Reset

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.7~ The Last Reset

I looked walked out of the theater holding her hand as Paps walked ahead of us. He was rambling about the movie we had just seen and how he would have been a greater hero. She giggled at her father’s over-confident boasting, which made me smile down at her fondly. For being nearly seven she had a very good understanding of the world. Paps said she got all of her greatness for her awesome parents, which I couldn’t really argue with. He and Sans made themselves into great parents, and they enjoyed every last minute of their life as parents. 

“Frisk did you like the movie?” she asked, I nodded.

“Yeah, it had some really good musical numbers, but I still think I prefer the first one,” I answered she nodded.

“Hopefully Sans will be home by the time we get home again.” Paps added I nodded wanting to tell Sans about our fun day out.

“I wish Mama could have come with us.” She muttered, Paps stopped and knelt down in front of her.

“And he would have loved to join us but he had to work darling, but I’m sure he’d love to spend his next day off with you.” Paps hushed, she nodded sadly.

“I know Papa, I just miss him.” She mumbled Paps hugged his little girl close.

“I know little one I do too, but he has to go to work, he should be done with his project soon.” Paps lulled, I looked at them sadly.

“We got to tell him about the movie and maybe he’ll watch the first one with us tonight?” I offered, she light up at that bobbing in place.

“Yeah, come on Papa let’s hurry home!” she cheered as Paps laughed.

“That sounds like great fun, I think your Mama would love that, we shall hurry home.” Paps chimed, we arrived at the car and me and her hopped in the back.

I helped her buckle in as Paps started the car and began to play her favorite CD. She smiled as we began the drive to their place since Mom and Dad were out of town for royal business I was staying with the skelefamily, which was great it meant I get to spend more time with her.

‘Frisk we’ll have to tell Asriel about what our day out, he must be so lonely there alone.’ Chara stated I smiled.

‘Yes we’ll tell him.’ I replied, Chara seemed pleased and faded away again.

“We’re here you two, and look I can see Mama.. oh my god, stay in the car you two!” Paps exclaimed the car slammed to a stop. 

I looked at the window and gasped as San stood by the door blood coming from his mouth and across his chest. No, not again, I felt myself shake as I turned to cover her eyes. Paps held Sans as he slowly was faded to dust, I scrambled to grab my phone calling Undyne. I put my phone to my ear as I put her head in my lap as I heard Pap begin to cry.

“Hey punk, what up?” Undyne greeted, I struggled to speak.

“U-undyne please come to Sans and Paps place, please hurry.” I pleaded I heard her began to rush around and call Alphys.

“We’re on our way, stay safe!” she shouted with that she hung up.

“Frisk what’s wrong?” she asked, I looked out to see that Sans had completely turned to dust and Paps was holding onto his signature jacket.

“Oh god,” I muttered, I felt her rise and then she looked out the window.

“Mama.. where’s Mama?” she asked, I covered her eyes. “Frisk where’s Mama, I’m scared?”

“Sans! Please I.. I…” Paps sobbed, I saw his eyes glowing with orange magic. “Oh god no. no…”

“Mama… Papa…” she whimpered, in a flash, I watched as Pap stab himself with a bone.

“Papyrus!” I screamed, I let her go and raced out of the car to Pap’s side. “Papyrus don’t tell me you?”

I watched him turn to dust leaving nothing but his scarf, I heard footsteps behind me and sniffling. I turned to see her looking at me and the dust covered clothes of her parents. She went over and picked up the clothes and hugged them close as she began to sob. I pulled her into my arms my own tears streaming down my cheeks, no why did this happen?  
‘I was right the humans need to die, they’ll always kill them!’ Chara yelled I bite my lip.

“Mama… Papa… Please come back…” she sobbed, I held her closer.

‘I will erase everything!’ Chara hissed, I clung to my friend.

“What the hell is going on?!” Undyne yelled, she broke out of my hold running up to Undyne holding her parent's clothes.

“Mama and Papa fix them!” she cried, Undyne eyes filled with tears and Alphys looked shocked as she was handed the dead skeletons garbs. 

“What happened?” Undyne demanded, I turned to her.

“I don’t know, we just got home and Sans was bleeding and turning to dust. When he finally died. Pap just.. he killed himself…” I explained, I looked at the dusk cover ground. “Why.. why did this happen?”

“It must have been those fucking monster hate groups, they must have jumped Sans!” Undyne cursed, she formed a spear. “I’m gonna kill whoever did this!”

“I want Mama and Papa! I want my parents!” the little one cried, I rose to my feet.

“N-no it won’t end like this, I’ll save them, I’m sorry guys.” I apologized raising my menu I went back to my previous save. I will save them!

(Chara’s POV)

I and Frisk sat in the save screen, they had broken down yet again as we failed to save and Papyrus. I had been right, humans needed to die, they were crueler than ever. I knelt down next to Frisk this was the only place where I could interact with them like I was corporeal. I pulled them close as they sobbed, there had to be a way to fix this. If this kept up Frisk’s soul would break.

“She asked us to reset, to do what we did before and save them,” Frisk stated I nodded at the emotional talk we had before entering here again. “I think the only way to save them  
is to go back to the beginning and just never save everyone. They’ll be safer in the Underground, at least there no one will try and kill them for just looking different.”

“I know, it’ll hurt but maybe if we just stay with Mom in the Ruins everyone will be safe.” 

“Why can’t we have a happy ending?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know…”

“Chara think we can talk Mom into helping us with Asriel in the Ruins?”

“It’s Mom, of course, she will just don’t try that right away.”

“Chara I don’t want to break my promise to Sans.”

“I know, but it’s the only way to save his life, I think he’d understand.”

“I’ll still feel guilty, but I can’t let her lose them. I’m doing this for Echo.”

“For Echo.”

With that, Frisk rose and walked over to the reset button. I reached over to grab their hand as they began to reach toward the button. They touched the button and the world faded and we awoke in our shared frame on the familiar bed of flowers. It’s for the best… I hope.

(Frisk’s POV)

I looked at Mom and felt the tears brim in my eyes as I raced over to hug her. She attempted to hush me, but I didn’t care to listen to her soothing words. I would stay here in the Ruins with her, and I live my life here. I refuse to watch Sans die anymore. Why am I so weak, I want to go to him, to save them, heh even after this I’m still so naïve? What a little fool I am?


	8. Undyne's Plan

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.8~Undyne’s Plan

The rest of the day was quiet, the kid mostly talked to Tori while Paps stayed with me. Not that I mind the souling always calmed in his presence. I rubbed my distended middle as I watched Pap clean up the small mess I had made. Usually, I felt bad when Pap’s cleaned for me but right now it felt nice. I loved knowing he was there for me, to help me. It was even truer now since he knew the truth. Well, most of it anyway.

“Hey, punks I’m back!” Undyne shouted as she kicked open our door, I hope she didn’t break our front door again.

“Greetings Undyne!” Paps called back, I went to rise but Pap reached a hand out to me.

“Thanks, Pap.” I thanked letting him help me up.

“Hurry up and get down here nerds!” Undyne shouted impatiently.

“U-uh Undyne t-there’s no need t-to yell is there?” Alphys stuttered, I shook my head and followed Paps to the stairs.

“Did you break our door again?” I questioned from our stairs as Undyne fiddled with our door.

“Uh.. no…” she lied as the door fell completely off its hinges. “Maybe…”

“I’ll help you fix that,” Pap stated, racing down the stairs to help the overly excited fish woman.

Walking down the hall toward the nursery I knocked on the door. Best to have us all there for this talk. The door opened as I was stretching out my stiff back. Toriel looked a little worn but not as drained as earlier.

“I think you guys should join in this talk,” I stated, she nodded as the kiddo raced out to hug me. “Hey kiddo, I have a feeling you’re in love with the souling already.”

“As I said they’re my best friend, I guess ours… hehe…” they stated, I patted their head.

“Don’t go spoiling anything for me, I’d like to see them before I hear much else.” I hummed, they nodded as we slowly walked down the stairs.

“H-hey Sans, h-how are you feeling?” Alphys asked as I leaned against the couch.

“A lot better, still pretty tired, though, heh so normal for me,” I answered she looked at the kid giving them a weak wave then the same to Toriel.

“W-would you mind if we d-did an exam before we had t-the talk..?” she stammered, I nodded and patted the kiddo’s head.

“No prob, you guys just chill down here we’ll be right back, and no fighting Undyne,” I stated, Alphys followed me up to me and Pap’s room.

“S-so let’s get this started, I-I need to scan your soul.” She said as she closed the door.

“Heh sure doc,” I stated summoning my soul for her to scan which she did quickly.

“A-all good you can put your soul, your m-magic levels are stable now.” She hummed pleased with the results.

“Yeah, Pap is determined to coddle me a bit too much but I can’t complain after I scared him like that,” I added, I patted my middle gently. “Their growing pretty quick huh Alph?”

“Y-yes, although considering how.. uh.. small of monster you are compared to Papyrus I’m not too surprised.” She stated, I chuckled rubbed circles on my covered tummy.

“Bet they’ll grow like a bean stock just like Pap did…” I reminisced, god I hope you're just as wonderful as Pap baby bones.

“I bet, I-I can’t picture P-Papyrus ever being s-small,” Alphys said humor in her voice.

“Believe it or not he used to be pretty small as a baby bones but by the time he was ten he was taller than me,” I muttered, I felt the souling kick me. “Wow baby bones, don’t get   
fussy now.”

“D-did they kick?” Alphys squealed, her eyes lighting up which made me smile.

“Yep, they do that when Paps not around, heh, let’s go back down before they throw too much of a fuss,” I stated, I wish you felt safer with me baby bones.. but I wouldn’t trust me either… 

(Papyrus’s POV)

Sans and Alphys came back down just as we finished reattaching the door, Sans had this distant look and seemed to flinch when he touched his belly. I walked over to him and kissed his skull which settled him a bit. Was the souling being fussy again, Sans always seemed off when they got like this? But I guess it can’t be too comfortable when they kick and squirm inside him.

“Alright, nerds now it’s time for our talk!” Undyne called, I helped her grab chairs for us all after settling Sans on the couch.

Once we were all situated I turned to see Sans back to normal cradling his swell, but something still felt off. If I didn’t know any better I would say that he was holding back tears, but what would make him cry. Sans does not cry over anything. Must be my imagination getting away from me again.

“So what’s your plan Undyne?” Sans asked Undyne rested her hands on her thighs.

“I think that I should escort Queen Toriel to King Asgore and get them to talk some things out, of course, the human will stay in Snowdin or at Alphys lab to keep them out of his   
reach. I refuse to fight Asgore, but I know we can change his mind about his human policy. And I’ll be there to stop any fights.” Undyne explained, Miss Toriel seemed worried until the human looked at her encouragingly.

“I only hope he can still be reasoned with… Despite everything, I still miss him and wish to make things right…” Toriel added, I nodded happily.

“I think the kid would be better here till after the first talk with the King then they can stay with Alphys to be closer to Tori,” Sans advised, I nodded understandingly, better they be   
in Snowdin if things did go south.

“Good point, I think we should head out as soon as possible, the quicker we start the sooner it will end right?” Undyne chimed, we all nodded and Toriel pulled the human into a hug.

“I shall see you as soon as possible my child, please behave for Sans and Papyrus.” Toriel hushed, they nodded back gripping her robes tightly.

“Do not worry Miss Toriel the human shall be fine here with Sans and I, isn’t that right Sans?” I soothed, Sans nodded looking lost in thought for a moment.

“Of course Paps.” He added, his hand was tenderly rubbing small circles on his bump but his hand twitched nervously. 

“S-sans are you alright?” Alphys asked, Sans seemed startled and turned to her sheepishly.

“Heh sorry, the souling is a bit fussy right now…” He answered I put an arm around his shoulders pulling him close.

“Oh dear, maybe you should go rest some Sans.” Toriel hushed, Sans shook his head.

“Nah I’m good, they’re just fussy, they’ll calm down soon and if not then I may lay down.” Sans soothed, I put my arms around his waist so I could brush my thumb across the side of his swell soothingly. 

“Does this help Sans?” I asked he nodded relaxing a bit.

“Yeah…” he muttered, I guess he was more tired than he thought.

“Well, we better head out your majesty if we want to make it to the capital before tomorrow night,” Undyne stated Toriel gave the human one last hug.

“Be safe my child, thank you very much you two, hopefully, when I see you next it will be with good news,” Toriel said, I nodded and watched as Undyne held our door open for her.

“Be careful Paps and Sans, call me if you need anything,” Undyne added before she and Toriel left for the capital.

“I’ll be b-back tomorrow with more p-potions for you Sans and I’ll bring y-you up some a-anime for you guys to watch.” Alphys stuttered, I nodded as I felt Sans slump against me.

“Thanks, Alphys be careful on your way home.” I thanked, she nodded and waved before heading out herself.

“Why does Sans need potions Pap, are he and the baby sick?” the human asked worriedly, I shook my head.

“Oh no it’s nothing like that, they just help with his morning sickness.” I soothed, they still seemed worried but less so. “The baby just makes his stomach sensitive sometimes.”

“Can I sit with you two?” they asked, I nodded and they hopped into my lap and leaned into San’s swell. 

“C’mere…” Sans mumbled putting an arm around them in his half-asleep state. 

“Nyehehe seems that you two are close already.” I mused, the human nodded as they snuggled up to Sans’s belly. “You two rest while I make us some delicious spaghetti.”

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke to the smell of spices, man if smelt good, I opened my eyes to see the kid fast asleep against me. Looking toward the kitchen where the smell was coming from I saw Pap stirring a pot gently while looking at his phone intently. Was he cooking with a recipe, not one Undyne wrote down messily, but a real recipe? 

Gently I moved the kid so they were resting against the arm of the sofa, grabbing the blanket off the back sofa I covered them up. Getting to my feet quietly I stretched out my sore back, man kid you’re already putting a lot of pressure on my poor spine. Can’t imagine how it’ll feel later on, heh lucky your Papa gives the best messages. Walking toward the kitchen a hand cradling the lower part of my stomach.

“Smells good Pap what you making?” I asked he tensed before looking down at me with a smile.

“Here see for yourself brother, I decided that since Undyne’s cooking method makes you so ill I would search the internet for new recipe’s this one was said to be very healthy for   
someone with a souling.” He explained, I took his phone looking at the recipe.

‘Great Pasta dish for expecting mothers’ hehe seems like Paps really was serious about being the best father he could. It’s not like him to disregard any of Undyne’s teachings, it took me long enough to get him to uses a heat that wouldn’t set our kitchen into flames. Looking at his other tabs I saw he was researching a lot about soulings, heh hear that baby bones we may be ready for you this time.

“Looks good bro, don’t think about all this too much though I’m not too far along yet, we still got time.” I soothed, he took back his phone and set it on the counter.

“It never hurts to prepare early brother, besides I want to help you as much I can right now, even if it’s as simple as knowing what foods will make you feel ill or how to set up pillows so that your back doesn’t get as sore.” He stated I reached up to hold his elbow.

“You’re too good, heh I’m so proud of you Paps.” I praised, he looked down at me and smiled down at me.

“Of course I must be the best father I can be, after all, I am The Great Papyrus.” He stated, I smiled up at him, having such a great Dad makes you feel better about everything doesn’t it baby-bones.


	9. Sans' Sins

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.9~ Sans’ Sins

Sans and I sat at the table, it’s been a few days since Miss Toriel left with Undyne, the human has been very helpful. They are eager to help me cook, clean and run my errands around Snowdin. Sans spent most days playing with the human when they weren’t helping me out. 

Sans reads to them, taught them games and introduced them to the local children and would supervise their playing. One such young monster had become great friends with the human. When he wasn’t doing that, he had taken to sorting through our old childhood things and sewing the ones that could be salvaged. 

“Pap think we could go to the dump someday soon, I want to look around and maybe we can get the kiddo here more clothes, they kinda need more than the two outfits that they have,” Sans asked the human was out playing in front of the house building a snowman.

“Are you sure you and the souling will be okay? I don’t want you to slip or have a garbage pile bury you.” I answered he looked up at me unamused.

“Pap I’m not that fragile. “he huffed, I leaned down and kissed his cheekbone.

“I know I'm just worried, you do tire much easier now,” I stated, his gaze softened and as he rubbed his swollen middle.

“I won’t do anything reckless Pap; I won’t put our child in harm’s way. You trust me, don’t you?” he asked, tears in his eye sockets.

“Of course I do Sans, I just worry.” I comforted, he didn’t stop crying his mood seemed even worse now

“Sorry I’m tired, the souling makes me emotional when I’m tired, I’m gonna go take a nap.” He explained, I couldn’t bring myself argue and I kissed him before he went up to our room.

(Sans’ POV)

I can remember the night Paps and I made our child, I had gotten home from my shift at the hot-dog stand. Paps had made his usual spaghetti for supper, we had planned to head to bed but one thing led to another and he was pinning me to his bed. We had been sexual for only a few weeks at that point but I was eager for him. For as innocent as Pap was he was a very good lover. He was always eager to make me cum before he finally would take me.

That night he skipped his usual habits and went straight to fucking me into the bed. We must have cum seven times; I was so full of his magic that my stomach had swelled. Soon our souls were out and we came together another seven times until I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. He had nuzzled my cheekbone before pulling out of my spent frame.   
He pulled me onto his chest and rubbed my back and sides till I had fallen asleep.

That started the most recent chain of resets, so many times it reset and I found our child in me. I couldn’t bare what happened that first time, I lost Pap as normal and I was killed with our child still in me. So, I began to kill our child, I couldn’t handle that pain again. It never got easier to kill them, every time I came up with a new reason to end their life.  
Finally, one reset it was taking longer for me to reason ending them. Pap walked in to see me say that I couldn’t bare to let Chara take them from me like they took everything else. With that and a flash of magic, Paps had to watch me kill our child and then instantly watch me mourn my loss.

He had walked in and sat at my side and pulled me into his arms. He asked me why I had done, and why I did it? I explained to him about the resets and how I had lost them in my fight with Chara. Once I had calmed down he had made me promise to keep them in the next reset.

When the next reset came, I kept them, Paps had been so excited much like he had been the first time. Yet again he was killed and I fought the kid, I thought that we would both die again. Boy, I couldn’t have been any more wrong, right in the middle of our fight I went into labor. That seemed to let Frisk gain control back from Chara. I got them to reset before I gave birth. I couldn’t bear to see their face without Pap there with me.

I refused to tell anyone about what I had done, well except our kid. Whenever I could I apologized to them for all the wrong I had done them. Promising that I would be there for them and die to protect them. That I really did love them. That’s all I could really do to repent for what I had done to them so many times.

“Sans are you alright you seem.. upset?” Paps questioned dragging me out of my thoughts.

“I’m okay Paps just feeling a bit emotional today,” I answered he reached out to wipe the tears I hadn’t even realized I was shedding.

“Sans you can tell me what’s wrong, was it another nightmare about those past timelines?” he hushed, I began to sob grabbing at his shirt and scarf.

“I’m sorry Paps, I’m such a horrible mother.” I apologized, he hushed me rubbing my spine gently.

“Oh Sans you’ll be a great mother, why would you think otherwise.” He soothed, I sobbed even harder.

“You don’t get it! I’ve been so horrible to them; I’ve killed them so many times! How could I do that to our child!?” I cried, I froze, no why did I say that? “Paps… I… I can explain.”

“Sans why?” he muttered hugging me tighter.

“I lost them Pap and you, I couldn’t handle it again. I wanted one choice, so I decided that I would take their life so that monster couldn’t. Every time it got harder to find a reason   
to do it. B-but I kept killing them, I didn’t stop till you caught me and made me promise to stop. I’m so horrible, how can I even begin to make up for what I’ve done?” I explained,   
I broke down, even more, my vision blurring and my breathing nothing but desperate breaths in between sobs.

“Sans you’ve been hurting so much, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry you felt that you had to end their life to save them.” He apologized, I could feel his tears hit my skull. “I’m here now, you never have to go through that again. I promise.”

“How can you forgive me?” 

“Because Sans I know who you really are, you would never hurt anyone without a good reason. You only wanted to protect them, even if it meant taking their life.” 

“I.. Paps I should have done something else.”

“Yes.. you should have, but you didn’t… I know it’s hard to forgive yourself, you always been that way. But Sans I know your intentions were true, and I know you’ll be there for   
them. Never doubt how much you love them, I see that love every day you two share.”

“I… Thank you Pap.. I love you so much.”

“I know, I love you too, you and our child.”

“Hear that baby bones you got two parents who can’t wait to shower you with love.”

“Nyehehe they shall be wonderful.”

“Yep, hehe god I can’t wait to see your face. I’ve been waiting to see it for so long now.”

“I’m sure they’ll be perfect; they are our child brother. Nyehehe.”

“Heh yeah no doubt bro.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

Sans had fallen asleep when I took him downstairs to lay on the couch. His hands cradling his belly and the souling inside. He was going to be a great mother, even if he didn’t think so. I know that he loves them with his entire soul and wants nothing more than to see them happy and healthy. I mean no matter what his first instinct is to protect our child, even in his sleep. Those gentle hands cradling his womb aren’t just there for comfort but for protection as well.

“I’m back!” the human called, I waved at them in the kitchen. “Do you need any help?”

“Nyehehe if you want to help your always welcome, would you mind putting the strainer in the sink,” I instructed, they raced to my side and pulled the strainer from a drawer setting it in the lowered sink. 

“What next?” they said, I walked over and dumped the noodles into the strainer. 

“You can help set the table, grab the utensils please,” I replied they raced past me as I put the strained noodles back in the pot walking back to the stove.

“Want me to wake up Sans?” they quipped, I patted their head as I grabbed the plates.

“No thanks human, I want to give him as much time to rest, he isn’t feeling the best today.” I soothed, they looked toward the living room worriedly. “No need to worry, he’s fine, just tired.”

“Okay.” They stated. 

I finished setting the table and plated them a good helping of food, which they instantly began to eat. Plating my own and Sans’s I walked over to his sleeping form on the couch, I gently began to shake his shoulder. He woke up looking at me in confusion, I smiled as he sat up patting his belly. He tiredly looked to see the human at the table and began to smile softly before turning to me. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to my teeth, I smiled as he pulled away in tired bliss.

“Think you can make it to the table?” I asked he nodded standing up holding onto my hand.

“As long as you lead me.” He answered I lead him to his seat, he gently tussled the human's hair as he passed. “Looks good Pap, heh kiddo you need to slow down there before you get sick.” 

“Mph!” the human whined mouth full of pasta.

“Nyehehe indeed my cooking skill may be superb but the last you want is to choke.” I insisted, they swallowed loudly and took a much smaller bite.

“Now that’s better kiddo,” Sans hummed as he began to eat his food.

I smiled and began to eat my own meal as the human ate much slower but very messily. Sans ate slowly and would casually rub his swell, yet he seemed that he wasn’t going to be sick for once. Was he doing it to just affirm their okay due to our earlier conversation? Now that I think about this he has done this ever since the human arrived, did the human remind him of what he had done to protect our child? Tonight, I think we need to have another conversation, I can’t imagine all this nervousness can be good for him or the souling.


	10. Their Love

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.10~ Their Love

I sat in with Sans as he tucked the kid into bed, he was so gentle as he covered them up and rubbed their hair. They patted to the side of the bed right by their pillow, he chuckled and sat down. He gently let them rest against his swell as he began to read them their bedtime story. I smiled at the familiar voice, he had always been the best readers of bedtime tales. Soon the human was asleep their small hands curled up into the fabric of his shirt.

“Nyehe it seems like you’re attached,” I whispered he chuckled as he gently moved the human to sleep back on the mattress.

“Kiddo here likes laying on my belly, hehe must be comfy or something.” He hummed, I offered him a hand to get off the bed. “Thanks, Pap, man my balance is so off already.”

“No need to worry brother, I will be here to help you up.” I soothed as I helped him up and regain his balance.

“Heh, thanks damn can’t imagine how big this kid is gonna get.” He joked I smiled as he cradled his womb.

“Let’s get to bed, you must be tired.” I hushed, he nodded and let me lead him out of the room.

He gingerly shut the door, glancing at the door a moment with motherly love before turning to me. I pulled him close as we walked down the hall to our room as he began to yawn and lean more weight into me. Opening our door I lead him to the bed, he left my side to go to the closet. I sat on the bed as he shed his top to put on an even baggier shirt with a terrible pun before shedding his bottoms to leave his simple spotted boxers. I rose and went to grab my own Pajama’s as he went and laid on the bed, as I dressed. When I finished getting redressed I saw him lying on his side groaning as he tried to stretch his back.

“Come on kid why do you make this happen?” he muttered, I chuckled and knelt next to him on the bed and began to massage his back.

I gently began to rub each spinal column, some eased with a gently pop, letting Sans hum in delight. I was happy to hear his pleasurable sounds and began to make me touched more pleasurable points as I also released the tension from his back.

“Feeling good Sans?” I purred, he hummed.

“Mhmm.. oh yeah.” He replied I could practically feel his body relax and become more sexual pleasured than just normal pleasure. “Damn Paps I need you.”

“You need what brother?” I teased, putting my hand into his shorts teasing his clit.

“Fuck… Paps I need you to fuck me… Man, I’m so horny.. already wet for you too.” He moaned I pushed one finger in feeling just how wet he already was.

“Indeed Sans, you really need me don’t you?” I teased, he whimpered as I began to finger him.

“Mhmm, come on Pappy.” He hummed, I chuckled and pulled out my fingers and lined up with his entrance.

I gently pushed in as he moaned, his walls opened for me squeezing onto me once I was fully seated. He wrapped his arms around me as I pulled him into a kiss. His moans vibrated  
our kiss as I began to move, this caused him to moan more. Breaking our kiss, I watched him bury his face into my shoulder struggling to keep quiet.

“Love you so much.” I avowed.

“P-papy quicker please.” He pleaded, I began to thrust deeper and faster than before.

“That better?” I asked he nodded trying to hide his moans and groans.

I felt him reach his climax his walls quivering around me, which made me thrust quicker. Soon I reached my own emptying inside of Sans who groaned softly as he laid below me tiredly. Pulling out and dissipating my magic I gently moved him to lay down next to him. He leaned into me as I gently maneuvered him to lay partially on me his head laying on the crook of my shoulder.

“Mhmm that was good, now I’m ready to sleep.” He murmured, I kissed the top of his skull.

“That’s good Sans, Nyehehe,” I replied he muttered something and his breaths even out as he fell asleep. “Sleep well love.”

I pulled him closer and kissed his skull and began to rub his back. His swell laying against me as he slept his body curling up slightly. Ever since we began to share a bed I’ve noticed how he slept, his frame curling to make himself smaller. One hand cuddled to his chest while the other reach out to lay against my chest. Occasionally he would reach down to cradle his swell, but that was usually if I moved or when he laid alone.

His whole frame was able to relax fully like this, his body curled naturally and his face seemed calm. He was for once at peace, no worry, no need to protect his belly, he felt safe. I made him feel like this, being here with him made him this serene. For as long as I could remember he was always on edge, always in a mild state of panic. So much so that I learned as I got older how severe his anxiety was.

It got worse and soon he was very depressed, I assume this was from all of the resets he talks about. It doesn’t help all of the trauma he’s had to deal with our child, losing them so many times. He seemed to be devoid of hope, he slumped around. Acted more aloof, and seemed to want to hide, to keep his pain to himself. It took all of my amazing ingenuity and knowledge of him to get him to talk about what happened.

No matter what I won’t let him fall into that state again, as the best lover and soon-to-be father I the Great Papyrus shall keep him happy. No matter what I have to do, no matter how many times I have to help him. To me, he’s worth it, both he and our child are worth any amount of pain or trouble. As I will always keep him safe, happy and let him finally feel at ease. 

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke at the same time as I have for the past few weeks, from downstairs I could hear Pap and the kiddo making breakfast together. Smiling I sat up yawning rubbing my belly, throwing off the blanket scooted over to the edge. I gently got up, being careful to balance myself so I didn’t fall back down. Walking over to the closet I pulled out one of the new tops Undyne bought me. My favorite said ‘Mom in the making’, slipping it on I reached for a pair of loose boxers and a pair of baggy pants. 

I heard a knock on the door, smiling I moved around to the door. Opening it up I saw the kiddo wearing their favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. I reached over to ruffle their hair as they giggled happily. They grabbed my hand leading me downstairs, I let them lead me their happiness infectious.

“Ah good morning Sans, breakfast is ready.” Pap cheered, the kiddo let go as I went to sit at the table.

“Bet it’ll be great Pap.” I hummed. 

The kiddo grabbed their own plate walking to the table, Pap held both of our plates. He strutted over and set a plate before me, Pap seemed to go big today. We had scrambled   
eggs with cheese and pancakes, he went back to the kitchen to grab syrup and utensils. He poured syrup on the kiddos pancakes handing them a knife and fork. Then he went behind me and poured my syrup and setting down my utensils kissing my cheekbone before settling down to prepare his own meal. When that was done he poured us all a glass of milk.

“There eat up, Undyne called and said that she and Miss Toriel will be returning today,” Pap informed I nodded as the kiddo smiled bigger.

“Can’t wait to see Mom, I hope everything went well.” The kiddo chimed, I rubbed their head.

“I’m sure it did kiddo.” I soothed, Papyrus laughed.

“Of course, Undyne would not accept it any other way,” Pap added, I chuckled at the truth to that. 

“Hehe yeah Pap, Undyne sure is one stubborn monster.” I laughed, the kiddo giggled at that as I began to eat.

Everyone grew silent as we all began to dig into our food, the kiddo was quick to inhale their food. Once they finished, they carefully piled up their dishes slowly making their way to sink. Pap finished next and went to the kitchen to begin to wash the dishes. I finally finished mine and went to hand Pap my dishes, as I did he kissed my teeth quickly.

“Can I go play outside for a bit?” the kiddo asked, I moved to them.

“Of course, but remember to put on your mittens and coat,” I answered they raced to the nursery to gather their outdoor wear. 

“Going to go watch them?” Pap stated I shook my head.

“Nah, I have a feeling, no I know they’re going to stay close, they won’t want to miss Tori’s return,” I replied he laughed as the kiddo raced back down their coat in dismay. “Come   
here kiddo, your buttons are done wrong.”

“Okay.” They chimed, I knelt down and fixed their buttons so their coat wasn’t uneven.

“There you go, all fixed, now don’t stray too far,” I warned, they nodded and raced outside quickly flopping down onto the snow.

“Seems like they are excited,” Pap stated I nodded as I felt him wrap an arm around me.

“No doubt, kiddo’s been missing their Mom, besides they really seem to love the snow.” I chuckled, out the window, I saw them flop into the snow again.

Pap chuckled as I leaned into his hold, the kiddo raced about tossing snow and flopping into it. Reminds me a bit of when Pap was young as would race to dive into a pile of snow. Even him building snowmen reminded me of the kiddo, once our kid is born and grows up a bit I can see Pap playing with them in the snow. I would watch them and play a bit too, but that’s a while yet.

I found myself rubbing my belly, yep still have a while yet till we can play in the snow. Watching over the kiddo has been nice, I can really think of how Pap and I will be with our own child. It will be nice to finally see them, to play with them, it will be great. I hope Pap and I will be ready for a baby, they’re a lot harder than a young child. Oh well, I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to handle it.


	11. Togehterness

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.11~ Togetherness

I watched as the Queen raced over to hug the human, I held the latest bag of stuff for the guys over my shoulder. They waved at me once the queen picked them up, I nodded and smiled. Alphys showed me the human on the cameras they seemed nice, playing with the local kids. It’s just like Sans said, they were a good kid and well I had to believe their tale. 

Sans wasn’t one to be tricked or to be wrong, even if he was pretty lazy, he was smart, and honestly one of the wisest people I knew. The King even told me that Sans was the judge he told me about. Everything matched up, and Sans had no reason to lie to me and he would never lie to Papyrus. And well Papyrus couldn’t lie to save his life.

“Welcome back Miss Toriel.” Pap greeted opening the front door. “Hello, Undyne!”

“Hey Pap, things went good in the capital, got you guys some more stuff.” I chimed, as the Queen turned to Papyrus.

“Good afternoon Papyrus, is Sans resting?” the Queen asked, just then Sans peeked around from behind Papyrus.

“Nope, hey Tori, hey Undyne.” He greeted, I smirked as they lead us inside and I set down my bag in front of the TV. “You know you don’t need to buy us so much, right?”

“Suck it up, you and Pap are pretty much family, so shut up and like the stuff,” I stated, he went over to bag to look.

“Alright, but seriously don’t use all your money. Who knows when you’ll set your house on fire again.” He nagged, I crossed my arms.

“Ha ha, don’t try to mother me, Asgore and Alphys bought some of this too,” I stated, he chuckled.

“Hehe alright but you know I’m older than you.” He reminded I waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah,” I muttered, he chuckled and began to look into the bag.

“Sans you’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw you, your poor back,” Toriel said Sans looked up at her.

“Heh yeah, little baby bones is growing too quick.” He commented rubbing his belly. 

He turned back to the bag and froze, he pulled out a bow I Alphys grabbed. It was teal in color with a think band, then I noticed Sans eye lights were shaped like stars. Then he grabbed the soft cyan baby blanket, he gently hugged the blanket to his chest. His eyes looked tear-filled, I have never in all my years knowing them seen Sans cry.

“I see the hormones have gotten you, let me guess you really like those?” Toriel cooed, he nodded quickly.

“They’re perfect.” He stated his voice trembling with his emotion.

Papyrus put a hand on Sans shoulder as he tried to regain his composure. Slowly he folded up the blanket setting it on the couch and laying the bow on top. He reached in and began to examine the rest of the items, Papyrus knelt next to him as he looked over every item. Something about this made me smile, they looked so happy, was this what they were longing for?

“Next time I was hoping you two would come out, I think Sans needs some bigger clothes and maybe we can pick out a crib,” I said Sans turned to me smiling like I’d never seen before.

“That’d be nice, everything’s starting to become a tight fit and the baby bones needs a crib,” Sans stated, his voice still full of raw emotions.

“Sans?” Pap asked Sans smiled at him.

“Sorry just starting to feel really real.” He replied Papyrus smiled kissing Sans’ cheek.

“Don’t worry Papyrus this all normal, his emotions will start to get a bit out of it.” Toriel soothed, Papyrus nodded.

“Alright kid, time to pack up you and Lady Toriel are going back to the capital today,” I announced the human nodded racing up to the nursery.

“So, things went well with Asgore?” Sans asked Toriel smiled.

“Yes, he hasn’t changed much, he just needed a stern lecture,” Toriel answered I smiled at the memory of Toriel lecturing Asgore about everything.

“That’s good, Snowdin’s gonna miss the kiddo, they’ve made some good friends here,” Sans admitted, Toriel smiled.

“We will certainly be back, but for now we have duties in the Capital.” Toriel said, “I hope they were well behaved.”

“They were quite helpful.” Papyrus complimented, Toriel smiled.

“Oh good.” She hummed, the kiddo race back down with a backpack. “Oh my, that’s a nice bag, my child.”

“I found it while looking through some old stuff, thought it’d be better for holding their things,” Sans stated Toriel smiled patting the kids head.

“Bye Sans!” they chimed racing to hug Sans who hugged them, then they raced into Paps arms. “Bye Papyrus.”

“Be good for your Mom kiddo, keep us updated,” Sans said Papyrus stood up.

“Yes, if you need our help we are but a call away,” Papyrus added, I pulled him into a headlock.

“Will do punk, I’ll call you with more details about shopping. We should be on our way Lady Toriel.” I replied the kid got dressed in their coat and boots.

“Goodbye then, I hope to see you two soon,” Toriel called, I held the door open for her and the human. I’m glad things are going well for them.

(Sans’ POV)

The place felt quiet, I had gotten used to having the kid around, now it was just me and Papyrus. I sat on the couch an episode of Mettaton’s show playing, I was not really paying much attention. Focusing more on folding the latest batch of clean baby clothes. The soft blanket was at my side, something about it made me feel happy. Same with the bow, maybe our baby bones was going to be a little girl. 

“I’m home,” Pap called as the door opened.

“Welcome, home Pap.” I greeted, he walked over as I was folding an adorable pink sleeper.

“You’re actually folding.” He said in awe, I chuckled.

“Yeah, trying to organize the clothes, separating the girl and boy clothes and the gender-neutral ones,” I replied he kissed my skull.

“I am very proud Sans,” he praised which made me blush.

Suddenly I felt something weird, it was almost like a kick, “Pap, I think..” I began, just then another kick came. 

“What’s wrong Sans?” he questioned worriedly, I grabbed his hand on my belly just in time for another kick. “Was that.. oh my god!”

With that Pap pressed his teeth to my belly, I felt so happy, they were kicking. My hands cupped the side of my swell as Pap lavished my belly with attention. Our little baby bones was moving, kicking, they were alright. I felt my eyes well with tears, damn these emotions, I hated crying. Yet I couldn’t stop crying as they moved in me, Pap pulled away and looked at me.

“Sorry, I can’t help it, I’m so happy, they’re kicking they're okay…” I muttered, he cupped my cheeks.

“Of course, they are Sans, our baby bones is perfectly healthy inside you.” He soothed, I smiled at him as he wiped my tears.

“Yeah, I just worry, and feeling them move reminded me how healthy they are. I bet I won’t be saying I like them kicking for long.” I sniffled, he chuckled kissing my belly.

“Doubtful, nyehehe.” He said I smiled as he hugged my belly placing another kiss on my swell. “Now I better go put away the groceries and begin supper, I’ll let you get back to your folding.”

“Okay, love you Pap.”

“I love you too Sans.”


	12. Shopping

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.12~ Shopping

I held Paps hand as we followed Undyne through the market area streets, I was pretty glad that it wasn’t too busy. We walked by the more general stores. Undyne I had told us on the way that she had found a store that specialized in infants and pregnancy stuff. Hopefully, we didn’t have much longer to walk, I could already feel my spine aching. By the time we're done here I had a feeling I aching all over, guess that’s a joy of being pregnant. Especially since I seemed to be larger than normal people my size would be now. 

Alphys could hardly believe how quick my belly had grown, I already look like I must be near the end of my pregnancy. Yet I was only three mere months in, I didn’t even want to think how big I would be at the end of this. I already was having trouble getting up and down, cradling my swell I smiled. Don’t get too big in there baby bones, Mama is already straining to keep us up.

“Here we are nerds!” Undyne proclaimed I turned to look at the shop.

It was fairly big, I could already see cribs, toys and other things, and a few other pregnant patrons inside. We walked into the store, and I could only marvel at it all, Papyrus seemed in just as much awe. Undyne lead us to the back end of the store, there were tons of pregnancy clothes. I knew I’d need these sooner than later, the shirt that had been loose on me when the kiddo was with us fitted me snuggly. 

“Definitely gonna need some bigger clothes.” I joked as I left Papyrus to look through them. 

“Fuhuhu I know, Alphys said your kid’s growing quick. Come on Pap let’s leave Sans to clothes hunt, we need to pick out a crib.” She chimed, with that, she dragged Pap away.

Smiling I flipped through the outfits, not surprisingly most were fairly feminine in nature. I didn’t really mind, though, at this point, I’m happy if things just fit me. I saw something catch my eye, it was baby blue, with frills, but he seemed too tight near the top then flowing out into a vast open dress. That would be a convenient fix for my current issues with pants. Grabbing it I held it up, it was my height too, perfect. Now to find more things like this.

(Papyrus’s POV)

Undyne and I had picked out a nice crib, it was made of smooth wood that was dark in color. It came with a mattress and a hook up for a mobile. Undyne had placed the order, she would be able to pick it up tomorrow. Now we were walking back to Sans, I saw he was talking to another pregnant monster, they both had an arm draped in clothes. The monster was holding out a dress to Sans who was smiling fondly.

“Oh, hey Pap, did you guys pick out a crib?” He greeted, I nodded.

“Oh, this your partner Sans, nice to meet you I’m Libby.” The monster greeted, I shook their outstretch hand.

“Nice to meet you, I see you two are enjoying yourselves,” I replied Libby, giggled.

“Yes, this is my second child, I’m giving Sans some tips on comfortable outfits.” She explained I nodded as Sans smiled.

“Yeah, she’s been a lot of help, I warn you Pap I’m gonna look way different after this.” Sans hummed, I nodded smiling.

“So much girly stuff there Sans,” Undyne teased, taking his chosen clothes from him. “If I knew you’d be getting this kind of stuff I would have told Alphys to join us nerd.”

“Unfortunately, more feminine clothes are most comfortable when pregnant, oh my I better head out, you three have good luck shopping.” Libby chimed, Sans waved her off as she raced to the counter.

“I think I have enough outfits now, can we look at the toys before we leave?” Sans stated Undyne nodded.

“Of course, no rush, I’m off today,” Undyne replied I grabbed Sans hand as we looked at the toys. 

I felt a little bit of glee looking at all of the toys, Sans seemed just as happy as he picked up a soft doll. For some reason, I’ve begun to notice how he was drawn more toward girl items. First, it was the bow, then the attention he gave to baby dresses and pink sleepers. I’ve begun to wonder if his body was telling him that he was carrying a baby girl. Undyne laughed as Sans examined the push doll. I looked and saw a stack of blocks, grabbing one I noticed they were made of tough rubber. 

“Here Pap you can hold the toys since Undyne has the clothes,” Sans stated I turned as he handed me the doll.

“Of course,” I chimed, I’m sure he’ll tell me his thoughts on our baby bones gender eventually.

“Those blocks seem nice too, grab them,” Sans added I nodded grabbing the blocks. “Can’t forget we need to pick out a stuffy.”

“Nyeh of course.” I chimed, he raced to a row of plush animal toys, he seemed stuck between a plush brown bear and a black and white bear.

“I can’t decide, they both look too cute.” He huffed picking them both up testing their softness.

“Then get them both nerd, fuhuhu,” Undyne stated, Sans seemed deep in thought before nodding.

“I guess, stuffies are pretty standard.” He hummed, he held them as he looked around more.

“Oh my god, Papyrus look at this!” Undyne called, I saw her holding a xylophone proudly. 

“That would be loud…” Sans muttered looking at Undyne warily. “But I guess they’d have fun with it.”

“Yes!” Undyne cheered, she began to fiddle with it excitedly.

“I don’t know who’d enjoy that more Undyne of our baby bones,” I whispered to Sans who chuckled.

“Both.” He replied we both chuckled a moment before going back to looking around. “Hey Pap, check this out.”

I turned to see him holding some thick paged children’s book, “Wowie what’s that one about?” I asked he handed me the book. 

“Something about a caterpillar, kinda cute looking.” He replied, I began to look it over, he was right it was cute.

“Found another book, I think you two have enough books.” Undyne teased, I flushed nodding.

“Books are good.” Sans hummed, Undyne huffed.

“You two, so what else you two want to look for?” Undyne asked Sans, looked deep in thought. 

“Actually yes, I want a mobile for the crib,” Sans stated Undyne grinned.

“I saw one near the front with stars and planets,” Undyne stated, Sans light up.

“Really, that sounds perfect.” He chimed and drug me and Undyne to the front of the shop.

“Wowie Sans!” I exclaimed we stop in front of this space theme mobile.

I turned to look at Sans he has tears in his eyes as he was fixated on the mobile. Miss Toriel had not been kidding about his emotions being more sensitive. This is the most I’ve seen Sans cry in our entire lives. He gingerly reached out to grab the mobile, Undyne put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Knew it was a good idea to bring you two out here,” Undyne whispered to me I nodded.

“This is perfect, ugh…” Sans hummed, he groaned holding his back. “Okay I think we need to stop for today, my back’s killing me.”

“Sure nerd, let’s go pay and get you two home Fuhuhu,” Undyne replied this had been a great trip.


	13. The Joys of Pregnancy

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.13~ The Joys of Pregnancy 

I laid in bed sitting up with a pile of pillow supporting my back, ever since our trip my back pain has been getting worse. Papyrus did his best to help, plumping pillows when I sat down, giving me back rubs. Yet the pain persisted, last night I was near in tears from the pain. We called Toriel and she recommended I stay off my feet and apply heat to my back. So, here I laid with a warm compress against my spine as I laid into the pillow holding me up. 

“Baby bones, you need to stop growing so quick…” I murmured rubbing my swell fondly.

Hearing a knock at the door I turned to see Paps walk in, in his hands he had a bowl. He knelt next to the bed and kissed me quickly, I hummed fondly. He handed me the bowl, I looked in seeing a slice of cheesecake my most recent craving. Grabbing the fork quickly I shoved a piece of the cheesecake into my mouth, so good.

“Nyeh, that cheer you up a bit Sans?” Paps asked I nodded quickly.

“Yeah, thanks, Paps,” I answered he smiled as I continued to eat.

As I finished the cheesecake I felt them kick, I chuckled handing Pap the bowl. My hands went to my swell rubbing it fondly as they kicked, Paps looked at me in joy. I pulled his hand to rest on my belly so he could feel their joyful kicks. He smiled looking at my swell fondly, turning to look at me he pulled me into a kiss. I returned it happily, like this I barely noticed the pain from my back.

“I love you, Sans.” He avowed, I flushed smiling.

“I love you too Pap.” I hummed, he pulled me into another soft kiss.

“Any in particular you want for supper Sans?”

“Hmm, I’m kinda craving tacos…”

“I can make those for you Sans, I’ll just have to run to the store.”

“You know you don’t have to cater to my every craving Pap.”

“I know, but I want to, especially since you’re in pain right now.”

“God, you’re too good to me.”

“Nyehehe, I want to treat my two favorite beings.”

“Hehe they aren’t even born yet and you’re spoiling them.”

He laughed and began to cover my swell and nuzzles and kisses, I smiled down at him fondly. Pap you’re such an attentive partner, I’m sure our souling knows how much you love them already. I felt a kick aimed down at my pelvis, I groaned. Pap instantly stopped his pampering and looked up at me.

“Are you okay Sans, is it your back?”

“No… they just kicked my pelvis, that kinda hurt…” 

“Hmph, little one be good for you Mama, he has enough to deal with right now.” 

“They can’t hear you yet Pap, besides I can’t imagine it’s too comfortable in there right now.”

“I guess not.”

“I must ridiculous, I feel like I’m already so huge already.”

“You don’t look ridiculous, you look lovely.”

“Nice of you to say Pap, but I know I look funny, people must think I’m carrying twins or something. Heh, if I didn’t know better I might actually have thought that too.”

“I think you look just a beautiful as ever.”

I turned to face Pap, he grabbed my chin and drew me into a sweet kiss. Humming softly, I felt a hand go to gently rub my swell fondly, pulling away I stared into Pap’s eye sockets. I could already feel the hormone induced tears welling in my eyes. Damn these emotions. He gently let my chin go but I found myself leaning my face toward his. He chuckled and drew me into another kiss.

“I love you Pap.”

“I love you too Sans, now I better go shopping, I’ll be back later.”

“Be safe.”

“I will try to get some rest.”

“I’ll try.”

With that, he helped me back into the comfort of the pillows, before rising. I watched him leave the room, giving me one last glance as he left. Snuggling into the plush rest I looked to the ceiling my hands going to cradle my swell. You better not get too much bigger baby bones, I do like to move sometimes.

(Papyrus’s POV)

I came back up to check on Sans, opening the door I looked to see him fast asleep. He laid on the bed cradling his swollen middle as his head tilted to the side resting against his shoulder. I couldn’t help the smile forming on my face, he looked at peace. Striding to the side of the bed, I knelt next to it. Reaching a hand over I gently cup his cheekbone and gently maneuver his face to face me.

His eyes slowly begin to open his eye lights dim as he began to wake up. I kissed the crown of his skull and he murmured something I couldn’t make out. He must be so tired today, not that I was surprised he had a rough few days. His poor back had been aching, he grabbed my wrist looking at me with a lovely flushed expression.

“How do you feel my love?” I asked he smiled still flushed.

“Better, although I’m exhausted, the little one is taking all my energy today.” He answered I nodded rubbing his cheekbone with my thumb.

“Well supper is done now love, maybe that will give you some more energy.” I hummed, he lite up at that trying to sit up. 

“I think I need help…” he muttered defeated, I gently help him out of his cushioned seat and out of the bed. “Thanks, I might need help walking, I don’t trust myself on the stairs alone right now.”

“Of course, I’ll help Sans, I’ll carry you down the stairs. Let’s just try to get you moving a bit out of the room. You must be stiff from all that laying down.” I replied.

He nodded and I stood up and held his hand as we slowly walked to the door. Once close to the stairs I picked him up with a bit more effort, he was beginning to be awkward to hold. His front was much too large to hold him to my chest, so I held him at an angle so the side of his belly rested against my chest. 

“Sorry, I’m so heavy Paps.” He apologized as I descended the staircase.

“You are not heavy by any means Sans, I just can’t hold you like I normally would.” I soothed, he chuckled rubbing his swell as I reached the bottom.

“Yeah, I’m too big up front now.” He joked, I kissed him softly.

“A bit, our child has grown so quick,” I stated, I set him back down leading him to the set table.

“Too quick, I’m hoping they don’t make me too much bigger, or else I may be bed ridden, it’s hard enough to move around already. It’s only been three or so months, I still have six to go. While bed rest is nice, I think I’ll go stir crazy.” He complained, playfully patting his belly as emphasis.

“Next appointment with Alphys you should ask her how much bigger she thinks you may become,” I suggested as I helped him sit down.

“Good idea Pap, I’ll have to ask her, along with ways to ease this back trouble.” He added I nodded in agreement sitting down next to him. “Everything looks great Pap, thanks for making tacos for me.”

“No problem my love, it’s a nice change of pace in cooking to cater to your cravings.” 

“You spoil us Pap.”

“I do it out of love, beside it eases your sickness as well, I can’t imagine that upset stomach being pleasant.”

“Not really, I’m glad when I don’t need to rely on the potions so much.” 

“Alphys said that the sickness should fade in the next month or so, that’ll be nice.”

“Yeah, let’s dig in, this looks so good.”

(Sans’ POV)

I stood in the doorway of the nursery, we had done so much work, and it looked perfect already. All we needed was to set up the crib and accessorize it. I could hear Papyrus humming in the kitchen as he cleaned up after supper. I carefully walked over to Pap’s old bed, with even more care I sat down on it. Something about sitting in this room made me excited, yet at peace. 

On the bed was the soft blue blanket I adored, gently I unfolded it placing it over my swell. I rubbed the fabric fondly, this is closest I can get to swaddling you up baby bones. I smiled fondly at my blanket covered swell, I can wait to finally meet them. I feel like I’ve been waiting to meet them for so long, but I guess in a way I have. 

“Sans, did you go upstairs to rest?” Pap called, I smiled.

“No, I’m in the nursery Pap.” I intoned I could hear him come up the stairs and down the hall.

“You really do love that blanket.” He stated I nodded as he sat down next to me.

“Yeah, it’s perfect. I must be getting so sentimental, I just love being in here.” I rambled, I felt him put an arm around me his hand rubbing the side of my belly.

“It’s not even finished yet.” 

“Not yet, but it’s perfect either way.”

“How so?”

“It’s hard to describe, everything here is for them, these are their things, what they’ll sleep in, be swaddled in, play with. It makes me feel, happy…” 

“I never thought of it like that, I’ve been too worried about making sure we had everything.”

“Must be the hormones.”

“Even if it is, it’s a sweet way to think about it.”

I shifted closer to him, my hand pressing the soft blanket to my swell. Baby bones I can’t wait to finally meet you, to hold you in my arms. To see Pap hold you, we’re going to shower you with so much affection and love. I felt a soft kick at my hand, yeah you must be getting eager to see everything yourself. I sent them my love through our bond, they replied with joy and love. 

“So, when are we going to try and set up that crib?” I asked looking at Pap who seemed uneasy.

“I think we’ll wait a bit, the shop owner had told us they are notoriously hard to put together. I’m scared I might break it…” he answered, I chuckled as I leaned into him.

“I think you can put it together fine Pap, you’re good with puzzles, besides I can always give pointers.” I soothed, he chuckled.

“Or just tell me puns.” He teased.

“That too, hehehe but you like them.” I laughed he smirked a bit.

“You just say too many.” He retorted, I chuckled.

“I guess I do,” I stated, leaning into him putting an arm on his back. “Now how about we try setting up that crib.”


	14. The Chair

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.14~ The Chair

I could hear her approach long before the door swung open, luckily the door didn’t break from her abuse this time. I left the kitchen drying my hands as I had been doing dishes. Sans was seated on the couch and was trying to peer at Undyne his belly impeding it. She pulled a bag through the door followed by a large box. I walked over to her as she looked at me her trademark grin and her hands resting on her hips.

“Got you two something special this time, Toriel and Alphys helped me pick out something cool.” She proclaimed, picking up the box I followed her as she stood in front of Sans. 

“Guess what it is?”

“Hmm, is it a box within a box?” he joked, I groaned as Undyne cackled.

“Wrong! Papyrus your turn!” She yelled I shrugged.

“Something for the crib?” I said, she set down the box.

“Wrong! I got Sans something super cool, it’s a rocking chair for the nursery!” she cheered, Sans eyes formed hearts as he stared at the box.

“Really? That’d be nice.” He chimed, she nodded and opened the box.

“Yep, come on Pap help me set it up, I’m not leaving till I can see Sans sitting in this. Everyone wants photos. Fuhuhuhu,” Undyne ordered, I nodded and we brought it to the nursery and begun to work.

(Sans’ POV)

It had been quite the job to assemble this rocking chair, even after it was piece together they had to test it which lead to another rebuild to reinforce it. Finally, they had finished and it looked wonderful, Undyne made me wait as she pulled out a knitted blanket from Toriel and a seat cushion for the rocking seat. Tying it on, she motioned me to sit down on it, Pap helped me off the bed and I sat down.

It was nice, I smiled at Undyne as she took a million shots for a million angles. Her goofy grin and poses as snapped photos made me want to laugh. I peeked at Papyrus who seemed to be taking his own photos and happy smile on his face. Once they finished I began to rock, Undyne handed me the blanket, I put in over my legs and belly, she and Pap snapped a few more photos.

“Looking good, how is it Sans?” she asked, I smiled still rocking.

“It’s really nice Undyne, thanks a lot, I’m gonna use this a lot,” I answered she pumped her fist in victory.

“Awesome, I’m glad can’t wait to show the other’s the photos.” She hummed.

“Thanks a lot, Undyne, he’s spending a lot of time in here, now he has a comfy seat.” Pap thanked, she waved it off.

“Your smiles are thanks enough.” She said.

“So, how are things going with the King and Queen?” I asked she got serious.

“Good, there have been arguments, though, mostly about how we will get the surface, the kid seems adamant that they need to find someone called Flowey?” She answered I nodded.

“Their right, Flowey in a way is the one that breaks the barrier, but he has to do something horrible first,” I admitted.

“Horrible how brother?” Pap asked.

“Flowey is what remains of Asriel’s soul, he needs to use all the human souls the King has and all the monster’s souls to become Asriel and fight the kid. In this fight for some reason or another Asriel will regain is love and set us all free.” I explained, Undyne nodded.

“So how do we find him?” Undyne stated.

“Oh, he’ll find you, he wants the human souls and to keep frisk underground, he’ll go to the capital eventually.” I said, “but the one way to lure him is for all of us to go the Capital, we need to all be there with the seven human souls and Frisk before the barrier.” 

“That’s too risky!” Pap exclaimed I had a feeling he would say that.

“Pap this happens, every good ending reset, it’s never failed.” I soothed, he huffed

“But this is like those other resets at all!” he yelled, I looked down rubbing my swell. 

“I agree with Pap, we’ll find some other way.” She huffed, I shrugged.

“Do whatever you guys want, I just know trouble will come, we can’t really avoid it,” I stated, she cackled and leaned over the grab my shoulder.

“Good thing I enjoy trouble, right? You don’t need to worry about anything but things here, got it. Leave the rest to me and the others, Asgore has already put you on leave from all your work, so no need to do your judgment stuff.” She explained I sighed and chuckled.

“So Asgore told you about that, did he?” I chuckled she nodded.

“Yep, you can be quite the mystery you know that? None of this is your burden anymore, though, leave it to me.” She teased, I nodded.

“Alright, just don’t do anything too reckless, got it?” I intoned, she nodded.

“Will do, well I best head back to work, I’ll come back to visit soon.” She said she pulled me into a hug before practically tackling Pap in a hug.

“Nyeh, keep safe,” Pap added, she pulled away and gave him a thumbs up.

“No need to worry, I’ll be fine bonehead, you two are family and family looks after each other.” She boasted, she roughly rubbed his skull. “Now I better head out, see you both later!”

With that, she ran out and I heard the door swing open and slam shut, Pap quickly to check on the poor door. Seeming satisfied he sat down on his old bed looking at me. I pulled up the blanket a bit more, this really was a comfortable place. When you’re born baby bones I can rock you to sleep or feed you in this, for now, this will be our spot.

“You look so at peace Sans.” Pap hummed, I flushed a bit nodding.

“I am, all I can think about is how much use I’ll get out of this rocking chair, for now, I can sit here and rock, a little bit of quality time for me and baby bones here,” I replied he smiled and laughed.

“You two are always together Sans, how can you not be having quality time already?” he teased I chuckled rubbing my swell.

“True, but being in here, in this seat it’s a little different, don’t know how to describe it. This is where I can really picture them, like holding them, rocking them to sleep, feeding them, reading to them. In here I guess I find it a bit easier to look into the future.” I mused, he smiled at me.

“You’ll be able to hold them soon enough Sans.” He soothed, I nodded and turned to the crib. 

“This room is perfect, isn’t it?” I hummed, he nodded.

“Yes, all that’s left is our baby bones to be born.” He added, I smiled patting my swell.

“They can take their time, they need it to be big and healthy.” I hummed, he nodded.

“What would you like for supper tonight?”

“Not really craving anything today, so make whatever you feel like Pap.” 

“I’ll look online later then.” 

From downstairs, I heard the ding of the washing machine, he got up from the bed. Striding over to me he pulled me into a chaste kiss before kissing my swell. He went to door pausing to look back at me fondly before heading off the change over the laundry. I felt a sharp kick, I chuckled rubbing my belly.

“Papa is doing chores baby bones, let’s just relax a bit.” I hushed, I felt a burst of joy I chuckled again. “You liking it in here as much as me? I hope so, soon this will be your space.”

As if to respond I felt a gentle nudge, chuckling I began to rock again. My thumb rubbed soothing circle against my swollen middle, this was so nice in here. Soon I could feel them settle back down, they must have worn out with all that squirming. I closed my eyes leaning back into the rocking chair still rocking, this was nice.

“Sans I’m going shopping be back soon!” Pap called, I smiled.

“Okay!” I replied I could hear him get ready and leave. “I think I’ll join you baby bones, a nap seems nice.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

I put away the groceries, I didn’t hear Sans greet me, maybe he went to rest. Walking across the living room I climbed up the stairs, no not in our room. Smiling I strode down the hall and looked into the nursery. Sans was fast asleep in the rocking chair, he looked very peaceful. I chuckled a bit, sneaking over to see him snoring very softly. 

So, cute, taking out my phone I stepped back. Turning off the I took a few quick photos of him, smiling I left the room. As I left I turned around to give him a fond look. Putting away my phone I walked down stairs, now what to make for supper. Maybe a soup or maybe a stew, yes, a stew sounds good. 

Entering the kitchen, I grabbed some of the cookbooks I have collected, pulling out one I sat down at the table. Now to find a good stew, if I don’t find one here I can always look online. Hearing a ring, I pulled out my phone, oh it’s Alphys.

Answering the call, I put it to my skull, “Hello Alphys how are you?” I greeted, I could hear shuffling.

“H-hello Papyrus, um, c-can you come to my lab?” she asked, I set aside the cookbook.

“I can, do you want me to bring Sans?” I replied.

“N-no, it’d be t-too much stress, we h-have a problem.” She explained I nodded rising from my seat.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon, I just need to tell Sans I’m leaving,” I said.

“O-of course, see you soon.” She stated, hanging up I left the kitchen looking up at the nursery. 

Going upstairs I wrote a note, no need to wake him up if I don’t have to. ‘Dear Sans, I have to go help Alphys with something, I’ll be home later, call me when you wake up. Love Papyrus.’ Smiling at the note I grabbed a bit of tape, looking at him asleep in the nursery I stuck the note to the inside of the door and shut it. Now to see what the problem is.


	15. Unrest

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.15~ Unrest

I awoke in the darkened nursery, how long have I been asleep? Yawning I rose from the chair with a bit of difficulty when did the door close? Must have been Pap, not wanting to wake me up. As I strode to the door I notice a note, peeling it off I opened the door. The whole house was dark, entering the hallway I made my way to our room. Entering I went to the desk sitting down I turned on the lamp.

“Dear Sans, I have to go help Alphys with something, I’ll be home later, call me when you wake up. Love Papyrus. Huh, that’s weird, maybe she needed help with the kiddo or something.” I mused, turning I read the time. “Wow it’s almost seven, I better call him. Now, where did I put my phone.”

Looking around the room I saw it on the nightstand, lifting myself up I waddled over to the bed. I flopped back onto the soft mattress I grabbed my phone. Quickly I dialed Pap’s number, putting it to my skull it rang and rang. No answer. Weird, must be busy I’ll call him again in a few minutes. 

Rising I walked to the staircase, I held onto the railing tightly as I slowly descended, it’s so much harder like this. Reaching the bottom, I sighed, walking to the kitchen I set my phone on the counter. No food was left out, he must have left a while ago then. Opening the cupboards, I cautiously leaned down grabbing the rice and rice cooker. I’ll make us some simple supper, opening the fridge I saw some steak and vegetables, I wonder what he was going to make? 

Grabbing the carrots and steak I put them onto the counter, where does Pap keep the sauces? I began to scour the cupboards, I found them but they were out of reach, luckily the spices weren’t. Pulling down the spices I again carefully bent down to grab a roaster pan. Some spices with the steak and carrots might be good.

“This should be good, heh, I’ll call Pap again.” I hummed, turning I sat down and grabbed the phone and dialed again. Thankfully it was answered it this time. “Hey Pap, just woke up, what’s up?”

“Oh, Sans.” Alphys greeted, I felt my soul sink a bit.

“Where’s Pap?” I asked I could hear her walking and door closing.

“Sorry Sans, we’re a bit b-busy, Papyrus is helping Undyne right n-now, he said t-that you were going to call.” She avoided.

“What going on Alph?” I demanded, she sighed.

“There are some riots, the King made a-an address today, a-and people were n-not happy w-with the sudden change of human policy. W-when he said, w-we had no current w-way out it started.” She explained, I sighed leaning onto the table.

“How bad are they?” I muttered, she moved again and I could hear buttons being pressed.

“It’s c-calmed down a bit, Papyrus and Undyne are t-talking to the bigger crowd. It seems to be mostly y-yelling now.” She stated, I groaned. “N-no need to worry, I-I’m sure they’ll be done by tonight.”

“Alright, keep me updated,” I said.

“I w-will, try to relax n-no need to s-stress over it.” She advised I nodded rubbing my swell.

“I’ll try,” I said, hanging up I set the phone down sighing. “Please be safe Pap. Heh, I better start cooking before you start growling at me right baby bones.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

Finally, I’m home; I shut the door and leaned against it, I was worn out. Looking out I saw that the kitchen light was on, getting off the door I walked into the kitchen. It smelt nice in here, and it seemed the oven was on. Turning I saw Sans leaning into the table fast asleep, his expression looked stressed. 

Walking over to him I knelt down and gently shook his shoulder, he awoke with a start. Upon seeing me he calmed and gave me a tired smile, I pulled him into a hug which he leaned into gratefully. Pulling back after a minute I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my hand looking exhausted.

“Sorry I was gone so long.” I apologized he chuckled.

“Don’t apologize, you had work to do. How were the rioters?” he replied I sighed and rose pulling a chair to sit next to him.

“Persistent, they didn’t get too rough, though, mostly yelling, a few people tossed things,” I explained, he nodded looking me over. “I’m fine Sans, just a bit tired and hungry.”

“I figured you might be, there’s food in the oven staying warm, I ate early so dig in.” he stated I nodded and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

“First how about I bring you to bed, you look exhausted.” I hushed he shook his head.

“Nah, I want to stay with you.”

“Feeling anxious?”

“Yeah, kinda worked myself up while waiting.”

“I’m safe, and I’m home now.”

“I know, just need to be close for a bit.”

“Of course, Sans.”

Rising from my chair I kissed the crown of his skull before moving to the oven. Grabbing a cloth, I pulled out a roaster pan, setting it on the stovetop I turned off the oven. Removing the lid, I breathed in the smell of the spiced carrots and steak. Reaching up I grabbed a plate and large spoon, plating myself a large portion I sat back down at the table after grabbing a fork.

“Hope you like it, kinda just made it with we had and what I could reach,” Sans stated, smiling I reached over I cupped his cheek.

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious, you are a good cook when you choose to cook,” I commented, he smiled flushing a bit.

“Eat, you must be hungry from all that work.”

I began to eat, and it was good, Sans can be such a good cook when he tries. As I eat I looked up at him, he had a very tired but fond smile. He was leaning his head on his head propped up on the table, his eyes were half-lidded. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I hurriedly finished off my plate, no need to keep him up to long.

“Thank you for the food Sans it truly was delicious.” I complimented he smiled as I went to put my plate in the sink.

“I’m glad, I just made something out of what you bought, sorry if you had plans for them.” He replied as I put the roaster in the fridge, that would make a nice lunch tomorrow.

“No, that was better than what I had planned, and we even have leftover for lunch. Now let’s head to bed before you fall asleep at the table again.” I chimed as I walked to his side. 

“Want me to carry you?”

“If you’re not too tired to I’d appreciate it, the stairs are my enemy now.” He joked I smiled and scooped him up holding him so the side of his swell was resting against my chest. 

As I begin to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, I looked down to see that Sans had fallen asleep. I smiled as I made my way up the steps, he must have worn himself out with all that worrying and waiting. Entering our room, I saw that my desk light was on, I moved to lay Sans down on the bed and went to the desk. There on the desk was my note, he must have come in here. 

Going to the closet I pulled out a pair of my pajama’s and the new set we had bought on our shopping trip for Sans. I set my pajamas on the desk and went to the bed. I gently nudged Sans, he woke eyes blinking, I held up the pajama’s he sat up yawning. I helped him out of this shirt helping into the soft pajama top. Removing his pants, I heard something hit the floor, I looked to see his phone. He pulled on his pants as I picked up his phone. 

As I looked up he was fully dressed, he flopped back down curling up half-conscious. I went to the desk and pulled out my phone, plugging our phones in I set them side by side. I began to get changed into my pajama’s once I was dressed I grabbed our clothes depositing them in the laundry basket. 

Turning to Sans I saw that he had fallen back to sleep, I heard a vibrate, I went to our phone. Checking mine I was delighted that it wasn’t mine, I then checked Sans’ he had a text from Alphys. Opening it I read ‘Sans Papyrus should be home, hope you have calmed down a bit’ she was sweet. Exiting the messages, I saw his call log, he had called me over eight times, he and Alphys must have been chatting through my phone for some reason.

I’ll let him reply in the morning, leaving it on the text message I turned off his phone setting it back down. I swiftly walked back to the bed, I stepped over him to my side, I pulled the blanket from under us and cover us up. Reaching out I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to his usual spot. He snuggled into me his hand curling up to grab onto my night shirt. 

“Good night Sans, sleep well.” I hushed, he mumbled something which made me chuckle. “I love you so much, but you worry too much for your own good sometimes.”

Settling down into the bed I stared at the ceiling, I hope that these riots are done. While we may be trapped here, there are still many great things to enjoy. I’m sure Alphys and the others will be able to find a way out. Why can’t everyone else believe in that? We do not have to lose hope over this, we have survived this long, we can survive till a solution is found. 

I looked down at Sans and smiled, there is so much here to care and fill us with hope. Right now, I have my greatest source of hope in my arms. I’m sure almost everyone down here has something to fill them with hope, family, and friends. Until we can reach the surface peacefully we can live with this little hopes and dreams. Leaving here is one of the last things on my mind right now.


	16. Rising Tension

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.16~ Rising Tension

I awoke to the sound of my phone, trying to sit up I felt a weight, looking down I saw Sans had laid almost completely on top of me. Gently I moved him off and handed him a pillow to cuddle with instead. He latched onto it staying asleep to my relief. Getting up I picked up and unplugged my phone answering it.

“Hello.” I greeted.

“Papyrus, I need you at the castle, it got out that a human is there,” Undyne ordered, I sighed and went to closet grabbing my battle body. 

“I just need to get dressed and I’ll be right there,” I replied, with that, she hung up and I got dressed.

Once dressed I went to the bed and gently shook Sans, he awoke eyes half-lidded, “Sans I have to go out to help Undyne again.” I stated.

“Again? What happened?” he muttered, he went to rise but I gently pushed him down.

“Riots began anew, they found out about Frisk, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for. Try to get some sleep I’ll return as soon as I can.” I hushed, he nodded and pulled me over to kiss me.

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

Rising I gave him one more, fond look before leaving the room, shutting the door I raced down the stairs. Leaving the house, I raced to the river person, paying them I got a swift ride to Hotland. Don’t worry Sans I’ll be fine. I’ll try to home as soon as I can.

(Sans’ POV)

I couldn’t fall back to sleep, I felt uneasy, and so did our child, moving and kick me. It’s been over an hour, reaching over to grab my phone I opened the picture app, I looked at pictures of him. This soothed my nerves a bit, not our little one, they kept causing mini mayhem in my insides. I groaned at a particularly hard kick, I rubbed my swell trying to placate the unruly souling.

“Baby bones, I know Papa isn’t here, but can you not kick me so hard,” I mumbled as if in spite I got a harsh kick to the hip. “I mean it baby bones, Mama needs to sleep.”

Soon they began to settle down, I kept my phone on an image of Pap and slowly began to fall back asleep. I curled up my hands cradling my swell to keep our child safe of comforted. Yawning I began to drift of my thumbs idling rubbing circles against the side of my distended middle. Soon I couldn’t keep it up and looking at the image I was finally able to drift to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of knocking, I rose from my bed, draping the blanket over my shoulders like a shawl I left the room. Carefully I made my way down the steps, clinging to the railing. Once at the bottom, I strode to the door opening it. I was faced with Alphys and the kiddo, the kid ran into my arms shaking.

“What happened?” I questioned, Alphys walked in shutting the door as I rubbed the kiddos back soothingly.

“L-lady Toriel wanted me t-to bring them here, the rioters h-have even gathered in Hotland,” Alphys explained, I nodded and tiredly lead the kiddo to the couch.

We sat down and the cuddle up to my stomach crying, I covered them up in the blanket hushed them rubbing their head. Alphys watched us nervously, soon the kiddo fell asleep. I let them rest against me turning my attention to Alphys. Please be safe Papyrus.

“How are Undyne and Papyrus doing?” I asked, she sighed and began to fiddle with the tv and her camera feeds began to display.

“L-let’s check.” She said.

Turning to the capital camera, I saw the angry mob yelling at the royal couple. Undyne and Papyrus were holding back a few rioters wanting to get closer. I could Asgore was trying to pacify the crowd and clearly failing. I began to rub my swell to ease my anxiety as I watched the rioters hit Papyrus and push against him, a few hitting him with items. To his credit, Papyrus barely reacted to the abuse and continued to hold back the forceful rioters.

“Oh, Pap…” I muttered, Alphys sighed and turned to me.

“D-don’t stress, t-they’ll be okay.” She soothed, I sighed looking down at the kid.

“It’s hard, I’ve lost him too many times…” I admitted, she walked over put a hand on my shoulder.

“I-I promise he’ll be f-fine, U-undyne is with him.”

“That’s harder for me to believe, all I can feel is panic, I can’t help it, I can’t help being so worried. I’ve lost him too many times, I couldn’t handle it again…”

“S-sans you need to try and remain calm, f-for the souling.” 

“I am, it’s just hard…”

“Sans i-if you need to talk, I-I’m here.” 

“These resets have been extremely hard on me, this isn’t even the first time I’ve been pregnant. I spent so many resets before I got pregnant watching everyone I knew and loved die, be spared only to be killed again. Then when I became pregnant I had to lose him, and then lose or child doing what I had to. So, I eventually decided that I would kill our child to spare them being killed slowly with me. I only stopped two resets or so before this one, after Pap pleaded me to stop. I refuse to lose him, I can’t lose him.” 

“H-have you t-told Papyrus this?”

“Y-yeah, he helped me forgive myself for killing our child so many times, I had only to protect them. Still, I can’t get over these fears like I’d lose myself without him. I promised myself during those resets I refused to give birth to our child without him by side. After all these time lines and all his deaths, I refuse to find a happy ending without him by my side.”

“S-sans your crying.”

I reached up to touch my cheek it was wet, I hurriedly whipped away my tears on my sleeves trying to regain my composure. But I couldn’t all I could do was sob and rub away the constant streams of tears. Alphys reached and awkwardly pulled me into a hug as I sobbed. Why can’t I believe in him, he promised he would be here? Why can’t I have a little faith in him?

“I try so hard to believe in his word, but I can’t help remember all those other promises he made… I can’t help remembering him swearing to me he would be there to see our souling be born then die as he almost always did.” 

“This t-time there is no h-homicidal human Sans, t-these are j-just confused m-monsters rioting.”

“I know they are, I just can’t control it, my body and mind are trained to think of those things…”

“H-how about we w-watch something and keep your m-mind off of these t-things?”

“Heh, that’s probably a good idea.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

I sat down as Undyne healed the small dent in my skull, thankfully the people had calmed and returned to their homes. We’re a bit worse for the wear, I had already healed Undyne of her bruises and small scratches. These rioters had been persistent, luckily, they didn’t keep up until nightfall only until late afternoon. Once healed I rose stretching, now I could head home and see Sans.

“Let’s head to your place, I need to escort Alphys and the kid back to her lab and the castle,” Undyne ordered I nodded gratefully to be finally heading home.

“I’m glad those are done, I’ll be glad to go back home to Sans,” I stated Undyne slapped my back.

“Missing your lover already.” She teased I blushed and nodded.

“Yes, I know things like this worry him,” I replied she patted my back.

“Don’t worry all he need is for you to walk back in a smile on your face and in good status, and you’re all healed up and ready to greet him.” She chimed, I nodded as we began our run back to Snowdin.

We raced till we reached the river person, dropping gold we took a ride to Snowdin. Beginning our jog again we soon reached home, I hoped the door to see the TV playing some anime and humming from the kitchen. Alphys and the human popped up from the couch and waved Undyne went to them.

“Sans!” I called he walked out of the kitchen a fond smile and tears in his sockets.

I race and pull him into my arms, “I missed you Pap, I’m glad you’re okay.” He muttered hugging me back burying his face into my clavicle.

“I missed you two, I’m glad to be home,” I replied, pulling back I smiled at him. “Were you making supper?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d be tired when you got home, and besides I wasn’t entirely sure when you’d get back.” He replied, I nodded and kissed his cheeks.

“Well we better head out now, see you guys around!” Undyne called as she leads Alphys and the human out.

Once the left I looked toward to Sans, I saw tear filling his eyes. I quickly knelt down and pulled him close hushing him. He clung to me sobbing into my clavicle, I picked him up and carried him to the couch. Sitting down I let him curl up in my lap to let out his woes.

“I thought I was gonna lose you…” he sobbed, I hushed him kissing his cheeks.

“I promised you that I would come back, I’m never leaving you.” I soothed.

“I know, I know, it’s just so hard to remember that, I’ve lost too many times. I’m almost trained to expect you to die.” He explained, I nodded and kissed his cheeks and kissing away his tears.

“Sans, I know it’s hard to forget those timelines, those deaths, I promise that this time will be different, look at how much is already different. I’ll be here, no matter what, I will be by your side to raise our child.” I swore, he nodded as I held him close. “I promise you this Sans, I will always be here for you and our child, I love you so much and I will love you when our child is older and when we are old.”

“Thank you Papyrus, I love you so much…”


	17. Quelling his Anxiety

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.17~ Quelling his Anxiety

We were getting ready for bed yet I couldn’t help this overflowing feeling, I rubbed my swell anxiously. Why this go away? He swore to me he’d be here with me. As I turned I saw a flash of him in his battle armor arms open snow falling. I blinked and it was gone, I began to hyperventilate hands over my mouth. 

I felt a hand touch me, I flew back forming a blaster glaring at the figure before me. I could see Papyrus, but before him was a grinning monster. My attack faded as I hunched over wrapping my arms around our child. I have to protect our child, but I can’t them…

“Sans, it’s okay… I’m right here.” Papyrus’s voice rang through, I looked up at him see a large red mark on his neck.

“No… N-no… Pap you can’t die!” I cried, I wrapped my arms around him clinging to him.

“I’m not dying, I’m right here, we’re both safe, I promise.” He soothed, I couldn’t stop the tears flowing down my cheeks.

“All I can see is them, and the death… your death, that grin… It won’t leave...” I sobbed, he hushed me picking me up and bringing to bed cuddling me in his arms.

He began to rock me as I cried, I cradled my swell as I felt our child getting upset with me. I need to calm down, I need to relax. Opening my eyes, I looked up at Pap staring at his face, checking him over for injury. He was perfectly fine, he was here, the human wasn’t psychotic, they regained their love and got rid of their LOVE. I began to steady my breathing.

“There, see I’m alive, you’re both safe.” He hushed, I nodded I grabbed his cheek.

“Sorry, I think today and yesterday took their toll on me…” I muttered.

“I’m sorry I caused you to feel like this…” he apologized I cupped his cheeks pulling him down.

“No, it’s not your fault… it’s just my mind plays tricks, I don’t know how to explain it, but it makes me feel like this. It makes me act so irrationally, and it’s not from the baby.” I replied I began to cry. “It’s from those timelines, they left me.. scarred.”

“Then I will be here to help heal them…” he assured and cupped my cheek and pulled me into a kiss.

“I don’t like feeling like that, I don’t like feeling like I’m back there…” I rambled, he rocked me hushing me.

“I know, it must be so hard, but I’m here for you.”

“Sometimes I look and all I see is before… What is wrong with me?”

“This is nothing more than suffering through the trouble you’ve been hurt, so many times.”

“You meant it…”

“Of course I do, you’ve been through so much, and I’m here to help you fix the damage you’ve hidden for so long. It’s okay to hurt, it’s okay to be broken.”

“Hehehe.” 

I broke down again, sobbing into his chest, he rubbed my back soothingly. I need to hear that, to know that I don’t need to hide my tears, my fears. The final wall I had put up was finally crumbling. I need him to help me recover, to move past this. I now, more than ever wanted to see the surface, to see the sun and raise our child in the world we didn’t get to frolic in as children ourselves.

“Feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah, I really want to see the surface, raise our child there, leave this place behind for good.”

“We will make it, someday we will make it.” 

“Thank you so much…”

(Papyrus’ POV)

Sans had fallen asleep finally, tears staining his cheekbones. I carefully moved him from my lap and into bed, I covered him up kissing his forehead. This pain he’s carried by himself for so long, I will help him with this pain. Help him move on, and no longer be so afraid. I gently began to stroke his skull calming him down as he sleeps. I knew that if I left he would most likely have nightmares.

I moved so I was comfortable against the bed, I went back to stroking his skull. I felt so bad, for all those resets, and how I never believed him. That he had to watch me die, had to lose me. Which eventually even lead him to take such drastic measures to protect our child. He was put into a world, where killing our unborn child was saving them. I never want him to be in a situation like that again.

Seeing his expression completely calmed, his hand no longer gripping his night shirt off his swell. Finally settled, I leaned down to kiss his cheek before crawling into bed myself and pulling him close. As I did so he murmured something shift so his back was flush to my chest as he slightly uncurled. I gently slid an arm over and under him hugging him to me. My thumbs rubbing gentle circles over his swell, he let out soft moans as I kept him close continuing my touches over his swell.

I spent a good while caressing his swollen middle hearing him left out soft moans. I finally stopped finally feeling the long and hard day hit me, I nuzzled the back of his neck bones and he groaned before I raised my head to rest over his. Closing my eyes, I pulled him closer as he uncurled a bit more, I kissed his skull before drifting off.

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke blinking a few times, I felt the familiar arms around me and body pressed against my spine. I reached out and placed my hands over his on top of my swell. This is what I need to remember, these moments, the happy little moments we share. I gripped on of his hands and took a deep breath in and out. Yes, this is what I need to put my hope in.   
Soon I felt the little one wake as they began to squirm sending me bursts of ‘warm’ and ‘hungry’ which made me chuckle. As I did I felt Pap stir behind me, he pulled his hands away and I turned my back to watch him rise and rub his eye sockets yawning. He turned to me and was a bit surprised, but his gaze went soft as he leaned down to kiss me which I returned

“Good morning Pap.” I hummed, he laughed.

“Good morning Sans, I’m surprised you woke so early.. oh my we slept in till ten!” he exclaimed, I chuckled and grabbed his arm.

“You worked really hard yesterday, besides sleeping in once in a while is okay. Besides, it was nice to wake up with you still in bed with me.” I hushed, he smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

“You must be getting hungry.” Pap proclaimed as he got out of bed and helped me up.

“Yep, the little one woke up hungry,” I replied he leaned down to kiss my swell.

“I think today we shall have a pajama day.” He stated, I chuckled and smiled at him.

“Sounds great Pap,” I replied, he laughed and scooped me up.

“Now to make a delicious breakfast!” he cheered, I leaned into him as he raced out of our room and down the stairs. “You wait here.”

He set me on the couch, “Will do.” I hummed as he went to the kitchen.

I pulled a soft blanket from the back of the couch covering up, the souling did seem to prefer the warmth. So did I, I picked up the remote and turned on an episode of Mettaton and leaned back into the couch hands resting on my blanket covered belly. He seemed to be doing a cooking show, I chucked at his flamboyant voice rubbing my swell. Today would be a good day.

(Papyrus’ POV)

Sans and I were cuddled together on the couch with pillows and blankets watching TV. Today it was nice to relax, I looked at Sans who seemed very pleased. I’ve begun to notice recently how he likes to be bundled up, maybe the souling prefers the warmth. Either way, it’s becoming an adorable sight to find in covered in a thick blanket with a cup of tea or hot chocolate.

He seemed to notice my stare and turned to look up at me, I smiled and kissed as we pulled apart I saw his eye’s half-lidded a flush across his face. Smirking I leaned down and kissed him again, he moved closer to me practically sitting in my lap back to my chest. Under the covers, I snuck a hand under his pajama pants playing with his clit. He moaned huffing moving toward my touches.

“Feeling needy Sans?” I purred rubbing his clit harder.

“Y-yes, ah, P-papy, I need you… I-I ah! Need you in me…” he stammered, I chuckled and licked his exposed neck bones.

“Soon my love,” I affirmed, he whined as I kept my attention on his clit.

He was squirming in my lap trying to get more, but I kept my ministration on his clit. I knew he was close as he was panting and making rather lewd noises with his moans. A few more harsh strokes he came, his whole body shuddered as he squirting in his pajama pants and on my fingers. He leaned back into me panting, gently I picked him up and carried his up to our room. 

Once in our room, he regained enough sense to pull me into a passionate kiss. I returned it as I laid him down, pulling away so I could get between his thick thighs. I slowly pulled off his bottoms seeing his pretty blue cum staining the crotch area. Tossing them into the basket I looked down at his wet opening as I spread his thighs.

“Papy don’t tease.” He whined, I chuckled and flicked his sensitive clit making him squeak.

“Don’t worry love, I won’t keep you waiting.” I hummed, quickly removing my pants I lined myself up. “Ready love?”

“Yes, please Papy.” He affirmed, I smiled and thrust into him his walls eagerly welcoming me as he screamed my name.

I let him settle a bit before I began to thrust in and out gently, he moaned trying his best to meet my thrusts. Soon I speed up and he was incomprehensible, an arm over his face hiding his expression but not his lovely noises. I reached over and removed the arm locking eyes with him thrusting harder, soon he looked ready to cum again. I speed up again reaching my own climax with him, he spasmed below me making the lewdest noises yet. 

Once I came down from my high I saw him his hands resting against his swell. I pulled out dissipating my cock to join him in covering his swell in affectionate kisses and touches. I could feel small kicks every so often and Sans humming in delight. I peeked up at him, he had a found expression a mix of bliss and adoration. 

Leaving his swell I pulled him into a sweet kiss, “I love you so much, Sans.” I avowed, he smiled.

“Love you too Papy.” He confessed I kissed him again, I couldn’t love him anymore than I already did.


	18. Trusting the Flower

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.18~ Trusting the Flower

I awoke to Papyrus talking, I blinked a few times adjusting to the dark room, I saw him seated at his desk talking. He looked angry, he had a foot bouncing anxiously and an unusual scowl on his face. He spoke quietly but forcefully. I rose from bed with a lot of effort the bed creaking with it, he turned to look at me. He looked at me sadly and moved to sit next to me on the bed an arm wrapped around me.

“You can’t think that is a good idea Undyne, yes I know everyone is desperate… Can Alphys not think of anything…? She did what… I see… I guess this is our last chance… Fine, find a suitable time and call me back.” He muttered, with that, he hung up looking like he wanted to smash the phone.

I reached out to grab his hand holding the phone, “Pap talk to me.” I urged he sighed looking away from me.

“Alphys could not think of a way to break the barrier, and the Queen found out about some.. questionable experiments. The King decided that we should go with you and Frisk’s suggestion and trust that the Flower will fulfill his role…” he explained, I nodded sadly hugging him. “I don’t want you there, but you have to be.”

“I know, but me and souling will be fine, I assure you that.” I hushed, he turned and hugged me tightly.

“We’re so close, can’t we wait till our child is born.” He sobbed, I shook my head.

“They can’t afford to wait three more month’s; the riots would only continue. Papyrus, I promise you that we’ll be alright. I will make sure we are alright.” I promised.

I held him as he sobbed, I knew he felt like this was somehow his fault. Like he was failing me and our child, but we had to do this. Our child will grow up on the surface, and we will make sure to change my fate. So, I let him crying soothing him as he buried his face into my protruding belly. Everything would be fine like it always is. 

(Papyrus’ POV)

Me and Sans had spent most of the days now relaxing in each others presence, he had put on a cute light blue dress. It flared to fit his rather large stomach and supported his developing breasts. They were still rather sensitive and seemed to grow every day. Sans looked gorgeous like this, the pregnancy made him glow in my eyes. He looked wonderful, his face had cheered up, the dark circle had disappeared from under his eye sockets, his eye lights brightened. 

He had grown a lot these past few days, his belly protruding enough that he had to waddle awkwardly to move. Yet he was stubborn in walking anyway stating he needed to move or he’d go crazy. It seemed even his depression and attitude had changed, he seemed to be full of life. Like this pregnancy or maybe this outcome had invigorated him. Giving him a new energy and outlook on the world.

“Pap, you’re staring again.” He teased, I blushed and leaned down to kiss him.

“I can’t help it, Sans, you look so perfect.” I praised, he blushed and nodded looking up at me with a soft smile and heart shaped eyes.

“You’re being too sweet.” He cooed, pulling me down again we kissed again and I felt a kick at my hand resting on the side of his swell.

Pulling away he chuckled and began to rub his swell soothingly, the movements continued as Sans focused on his swell. Soon thought the movement slowed and he gently spoke, so soft I couldn’t even hear it before turning to look up at me smiling. I smiled back and kissed him again, he drew me into a passionate kiss. Pulling away he looked at me with a soft gaze, I pulled him closer. I hope we could push off that awful day longer.

(Sans’ POV)

Finally, we got the call tomorrow at five we would gather at the barrier, the plan would begin. Once Papyrus finished the call he looked ready to throw the phone across the room. I held his hand leading him to set aside the phone and cupped his cheek. He looked at me his expression a mix of anger, sadness, and protectiveness. He pulled me close as I kept his gaze on me.

“Papyrus everything will be okay,” I assured, he pulled me into a hug stifling his tearful sobs.

“I promised to protect you and our child, now I have to trust your souls to a damn flower!” he yelled, I hushed him.

“Our souls will be safe, everyone’s souls will be involved, I trust Frisk to bring out the good of Asriel and break us free. Once we are free our souls will return to us, our child will be safe. During all this, I will hold onto their soul and keep them safe. Even when we are absorbed me and our child will be together.” I soothed he pulled away pulling me into a deep kiss.

“I don’t want your souls to be involved…”

“It takes all of the monster souls to equal one human soul, but unlike those human souls, ours will return to us. We will live, and thrive after this.”

“I know…”

“I want our child to see the sun, and the stars, to live free, don’t you?”

“I do…”

“Then we must do this, you know I would do anything for our child, I will protect them in this.”

“I know you will.”

“We’ll be a big happy family after this, living in the sun and free… I swear that to you Papyrus, we will get our happy ending.”

“Sans… I love you, both of you so much.”

“And we love you too, so very much…”

(Papyrus’ POV)

We arrived at the designated spot, all of us gathered at the barrier, the six souls out. We waited, and then I felt a shift and something grabbed us, I turned to Sans who was gritting his teeth in the painful vines. Soon I saw black, next thing I remember was getting up aching. I quickly turned to Sans he was getting up panting. I went to his side pulling him close, he was shaking holding onto me.

I heard the King gasp, “It worked, the barrier is gone!” he exclaimed.

“Heh see I told you it’d be fine,” Sans muttered I hushed him as Toriel walked over to check on him. 

“F-frisk, wake up!” Alphys stuttered, I turned to see the human asleep in the grass. “W-whatever they d-did they’re e-exhausted.”

“I hate that I couldn’t have been the one to fight that flower,” Undyne complained.

“Don’t worry Papyrus Sans is fine, just worn out.” Toriel soothed I turned to her nodding.

“Thank you,” I said scooping him up letting him slowly fall to sleep in my arms. 

“Man, both he and the kid are sleepy.” Undyne chuckled I nodded looking down at Sans.

“Yes,” I replied I felt Sans shift, looking down I saw him leaning into my chest a hand over his stomach. 

“Mhmmm… I did it…” Frisk muttered, I looked to see them sit up tiredly.

“Yes you did my child, I am so proud.” Toriel praised hugging the small child.

“Is Sans okay..?” They asked I nodded as Sans shifted again.

“Yes, I believe this wore him out, I know I was.. sore when I awoke,” I admitted the others nodded.

“Yes, I felt a bit drained and sore myself,” Asgore commented I nodded.

“Pap..?” Sans voice muttered I looked down to see him looking at me in tired joy.

“The barrier is broken, we are free!” I chimed he smiled cupping my cheek.

“I told you we’d be fine, you worry too much… Our little souling is fine and will be free to thrive in the sun… I want to see it, see it for a very long time…” he explained tiredly. 

“We will, just as you said, we’ll be a happy family on the surface,” I replied, we both tears up as I pulled up closer so we could almost hug each other as we cried.

“You can hear them, can’t you, they want to see it too.” He commented I nodded as I could hear and feel our child kicking inside him.

“Yes, I feel them too,” I added, he chuckled and we pulled apart and he wiped my tears than his own.

“Shall we see the surface?” Asgore invited, we all nodded and I held Sans’ hand as we walked through the barrier.

Once outside I gasped as the vastness before us, the sky colored oranges and reds as I glowing ball rose from the landscape. Turning I could see a vast forest and off in the distant a group of large buildings. Closer was a small town it was nestled in close to the mountain we stood atop of. Tearing my gaze from the amazing view I turned to looked down at Sans, he had a hand over his swell looking at the view eye lights forming stars. A cold breeze came to us, Sans’ dress fluttered with the wind as I turned back to the view.

“It’s has been long since I have seen the surface I forgot how breathtaking it could be.” Toriel mused I nodded.

“This time we will thrive,” Sans affirmed, looking down at him I saw tears forming in his eyes I quickly knelt wiping them he brushed me off. “I’m okay, I just can’t believe we will live here for good… We’ll need to be careful of how we interact with the humans…”

“Indeed, we do not want another war… We shall be cautious… Humans need time to adjust…” Asgore admitted we all nodded. “We shall notify the kingdom but we shall stay away from the humans for the time being.”

“Right I will have the royal guard keep an eye on a safe perimeter for us,” Undyne stated racing back into the Underground.

“I-I’ll go set up to i-investigate the humans…” Alphys said and return to the ruins.

“I shall go address the people,” Asgore stated striding back in.

“Sans, what do you want to do?” I asked, he pointed to a rock.

“I want to watch the sky but my legs hurt…” he replied, we moved and sat on the rock as Toriel and the human went back into the Underground. “The sky is wonderful…”

“Yes, it is…” I replied as we gazed out at the vast world around us.


	19. To Freedom

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.19~ To Freedom

We had sat here in the sunlight for a long time, Sans seemed transfixed idly reaching down to rub his swell. I had pulled him close a while ago so I could rest a hand against his side. I couldn’t decide which of the views I appreciated more, the landscape around us or the look on Sans’ face. I wanted to see them both and yet I knew we would have to head back into the dark caverns. 

“Hey you two, we’re trying to gather everyone back in for the night, do you two mind coming in too,” Undyne called, I turned and nodded looking at Sans.

“I can’t believe we sat here so long…” Sans commented as I helped him up.

“The view is great, but for now we can’t be obvious…” Undyne added I nodded as she led us inside nodding to the guards at the barrier. “You two head on home to relax, tomorrow we’ll discuss diplomacy.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow,” I replied, I gently scooped up Sans who smiled tiredly.

“Be careful.” She stated, I nodded and began my fast pace to the ferry boat outside Alphys lab.

“No need to rush so much Pap.” Sans teased, as we soon arrived at the ferry.

“I am eager to get home and make us some delicious supper, I know you must be hungry, brother.” I proclaimed, he chuckled as we paid the river person and sat in their ferry.

“I guess I am, surprised the little one hasn’t gotten upset me with me yet.” He joked I laughed with him as I knew the souling bothered him when he did not eat at precisely the right time.

“They must have been as enthralled with the view as we were,” I commented he nodded rubbing his swell.

“Earlier might have wiped them out too, they probably taking a nap in there.” He suggested I pulled him closer kissing the top of his skull as we approached Snowdin.

“Either way I shall make us a big meal to make up for earlier, I’m sure you are both hungrier than you realize,” I added as we arrived, we got off me helping Sans out and picked him back up.

“I can walk Pap.” He stated as I raced us home passing back the excited townsfolk. 

“No need of you expending your energy,” I stated opening the door and entering our home setting Sans on the couch. “Now you both relax here while I get to cooking our meal.”

“Will do love you Pap.” He lulled I smiled kissing him gently before kissing the top of his swell before heading to the kitchen.

(Sans’ POV)

I don’t remember when I had fallen asleep but I was slowly woken my a gently shaking on my shoulder. Blinking I focused my gaze onto Pap, he was smiling at me fondly. Soon I became aware that I’d fallen asleep sitting up, I moved groaning at the pain in my poor spine. He hushed me putting a hand on my back using his magic to make his hands warm as he massaged away the tension and soothed the pain.

“Mhmm thanks, Pap, must have been more tired than I thought.” I mused he chuckled as he helped me to my feet heading me to the table.

It was already set, there were bowls and plates full of vegetables, mashed potatoes, chicken. Setting me down he went into the kitchen as I began to plate myself a large portion. Man, I was certainly hungry now, the little souling was active too. Papyrus returned with milk pouring us each a glass before sitting down and plating himself his own food as I began to eat.

“Don’t eat too fast Sans.” He nagged I nodded slowing down soothing the souling with gently caresses. “Did they finally wake up?”

“Yep, they’re eager to food now, heh, your cute kiddo but you need to stop squirming so Mama can eat.” I joked Papyrus chuckled as we continued to eat. 

Soon I had finished my second plate and the souling had begun to settle down again. As they settle I found myself relaxing too, a bit too much. Papyrus noticed it and quickly cleaned up after supper then raced back to me. Scooping me up I leaned into him almost falling asleep, he carried me upstairs and set me on the bed.

“Sans, you need to change.” He urged, I nodded tiredly and let him help me out of my clothes and into a nightdress. “There now you two can sleep.”

“You’re the best Pap.” I murmured as he helped me lay down in the bed and covered me up. “Love you…” I couldn’t stay awake much longer falling asleep before I could even hear Papyrus leave the room.

(Papyrus’s POV) 

When I finally came up for the evening I noticed Sans had curled up in his sleep his face now under the covers. I knelt next to the bed pulling back the covers to reveal his face. He had an expression of pain, I gently shook his shoulder and he awoke with a shout covering his belly. I went to assure him it was a nightmare till he begun to curl back up panting heavily.

“Oh god…” I muttered, quickly I pulled out my phone dialing Toriel’s number it rang a few times before she answered. “Miss Toriel I need your help!”

“Papyrus, what’s wrong?” she questioned, as I pulled back the sheet relieved to see they were not wet.

“Sans is curling up in pain, he can’t even speak, but his water hasn’t broken!” I explained I put a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it panting and grunting.

“I shall be over as soon as I can, just keep him calm, he’s near the end these may be false contractions.” She stated, I nodded and hung up getting onto the bed to lay at his side trying to soothe him.

“Shhh, Sans I’m here, I’ve called Toriel she says these may just be false contractions. I know they hurt, here take my hand.” I hushed, he gently took my hand and begun to squeeze it tightly I winced a bit at the pain.

“Hah, Pap, too early…” he huffed, I hushed him kissing his cheeks as he squeezed my hand for dear life.

“You’ll both be okay, the baby may not be coming, your body is just preparing for giving birth later,” I assured, he cringed tighten his hold on my hand. 

The time we spent waiting for Toriel felt like an eternity as I tried my best to soothe Sans. Assuring him that his water has not broken so our child was not coming, that they were fine. Currently, I was seated at the head of our bed a pillow in my lap where Sans head rested as he held onto my right hand for dear life. I heard the main door swing open and the sound of shuffling before hurried steps came up the stairs and our room door opened.

Toriel looked at us in worry as she went to the bedside gently brushing a hand over Sans sweating forehead before pulling up his shirt. She let out a relieved sigh pulling the shirt back down and placing a hand on Sans side which seemed to ease his pain as his hand loosened its grip. Looking I saw him relaxing his panting slowing as she soothed him using her magic. After a few minutes, he was completely relaxed and looked ready to fall back to sleep.

“No need to worry, as I expected this were false contractions, they hurt as much as the real ones sometimes. Keep your magic levels up and hopefully, these won’t come again. I should have guessed this would happen after the magic strain of today.” She soothed, Sans, sighed last bit of tension leaving as he released my hand.

“I was worried, it is too early…” he muttered, he brushed a hand over his skull.

“No need to worry you and souling are perfectly fine, now rest up.” She hushed, he nodded closing his eyes falling asleep almost instantly. 

“Thank you for coming over.” I thanked, she shook her head.

“It’s no problem, my dear, I am glad to help, I remember being in his shoes. Call me anytime, you should probably call Dr. Alphys tomorrow so she can do a thorough examination.” She advised I nodded looking down at Sans as he slept. “No need to worry this is normal, his body was under a lot of stress today.”

“Yes, he was… I wish we hadn’t had to use that plan…” I confessed she pulled me into a hug.

“I know, I hadn’t been eager for it myself, but now we are free and we shall join the surface soon. Your child will one of the first of many monsters to be born free.” She hushed, I nodded as she pulled away.

“I know, I am happy that our child will be not denied the beauty of the sun and the world above. I just hope this hasn’t put them through any more pain than it already has.” I replied, she patted my shoulder.

“Just keep things relaxed, keep his magic levels high and they should be fine, hopefully, the next time he is in that pain it will be when your child is due.”

“Me too…”

“Do you want me to stay for a bit?”

“No, we’ll be okay, thank you.”

“No problem, have a good night.”

“We will.”

“Goodbye.”

She smiled and patted my shoulder and brushing a finger over Sans forehead. Then she rose and waved before leaving the room and shutting the door. I listened to her walk down the stairs shuffle and the main door open and shut.

Looking down at Sans I gently moved him to the corner of the bed. I gently laid down next to him, he looked so at peace now. Reaching over I put a hand to his swell, he mumbled in his sleep nuzzling his pillow. Please little one wait for a bit longer, we want to meet you. But we want you to be born healthy, so strengthen up. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to his swell before pulling up and covering us both in blankets.

“Love you both so much, sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_edit_property.php?storyid=11794974


	20. Their Future

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.20~ Their Future

I blinked away feeling off, looking over I saw Pap sleeping, but he looked uneasy. Suddenly I remember last night, I must have worried him so much. Rolling to my side I reached and cupped his face, he twitched and awoke he looked at me in concern. I leaned over and kiss him and he kissed back eagerly before I pulled away.

“Sorry I worried you so much, we’re both fine, I shouldn’t have let my magic levels get that low,” I replied he shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry, yesterday a lot happened, we just need to be more careful from now on. We both got a bit too distracted by the surface view.” He hushed, I smiled remembering that beautiful view.

“I’m glad our child will be born free.” 

“Me too, I just wish it hadn’t put a strain on you both.”

“We’re okay now, we should’ve rested, but now we get to be free.”

“Yes, we are.”

He hugged me close and I leaned into it, our child began to squirm and kick. Pap noticed this and put a hand to where the kicks were giving me a magical boost. I leaned into his neck nuzzling the bones fondly, it was hard to cuddle into him with my massive swell. Our child was growing so big, I felt proud when I saw how big they were. Seems like they wouldn’t be stunted like me, they’d grow to be tall and strong just like Papyrus.

“Pap, I think they’re hungry.”

“I will make breakfast than” 

With that he pulled away, kissing me before rising out of bed, I helped myself up as he offered me a hand. Taking it he helped me rise and lead me out of our room. Before we reached the steps, he crouched and scooped me up. I leaned against his broad chest as he walked down and lead us into the kitchen. Using his foot, he pulled out a chair and sat me in it. 

“What will you make today?”

“Mhmm, I think today I shall make pancakes with bacon!” 

“Sounds delicious Pap, hear that babybones Papa is spoiling us again.” 

“Indeed, I shall spoil and love you both till the end of my days!”

“And we’ll love you forever too.”

Leaning against the table I watched as Pap worked his magic in the kitchen. He still cooked with a certain energy like Undyne taught him, but cooked less intensely making good food. Maybe on the surface, he could become a chef, I could stay at home with our child and maybe do a job from home. The surface holds endless opportunities for us, we can do and be anything.

“Sans our child, I wonder what they will think of the outside?”

“I think they will love it, and never feel contained like us.” 

“Yes, what do you want to do first when we live on the surface.”

“To show our child the wonders of the surface.”

“That will be perfect, I will take so many pictures!”

“Papyrus, I think I’d like to work at home, so I can be there for a child.”

“You, but that’d leave you with chores?!”

“I can do them, I just know that being a home with our child, working from home will make me very happy.”

“Then I shall get a great job and work hard every day to make you both proud.”

“I can see you becoming a chef, or maybe a police officer, you can be anything you want to be Pap.”

“We shall see.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

After breakfast, we went and cuddle on the couch again, we were on a similar wait like before. We will wait for the time we can resurface, till we can get along with the humans. We have to be careful, we have to be careful to keep safe with the humans. Take it step by step, to ease into their society lest we cause an outcry. Humans can be so cold to what they don’t understand and they have already proven once that they hate us.

Looking down at Sans I saw that he was indulging in a nap, Toriel told me he would tire easily the closer he got to his due date. I knew he needed to keep up his strength, but he slept so often now. Maybe it was due to his low HP, he needs to sleep to keep his stats as high as he can. Every time I look at that low HP it makes me feel ill, makes me feel like I had done something horribly wrong.

For as long as I can remember that stat has haunted me, like a curse. I knew despite what brother said, this stat was my fault. I knew the story, I knew it had been Sans’ choice, I had been so sick I had begun to fall so he saved me which drained his stats. It’s why our mother died, my birth had been so hard on Mom’s low HP it killed her. Father couldn’t save her since Mom had saved father from falling during Sans’ birth that happened due to an accident. 

Lot’s of things had been my fault, I knew that, even though Sans had tried to cheer me up. As a child, I felt like losing everything was my fault. So eventually to cover up my self-doubt I began to proclaim I was the best. I cut myself away from people by acting like the only thing mattered was how extremely self-absorbed I was. Sans was the only one whoever saw through this.

It was for this reason, and this reason alone I could love him. No one else understood me, even my closest friends didn’t know how insecure I could be. Undyne had no idea, the dog patrol has no idea either, my façade is too strong. Only Sans, only the one person who has been by my side since the beginning knows me.

“Fell asleep again, sorry Pap.” Sans murmured looking down at him I smiled fondly.

“You need all the rest you can get, no need to apologize, I just hope you slept comfortably.” I hushed he leaned into me and kissed my chin.

“I guess, I still feel bad, I want to spend time with you.” He hummed I lead him toward the hall.

“We are spending time, just being close to you both is enough,” I assured.

“You look so melancholy what is bothering you?” he asked, he always knows what is wrong.

“It’s just, thinking of the past, thinking of what happened to us, I feel a bit worried.”

“I was worried too, but I’ll be fine, Mom dying wasn’t your fault, nor mine. They made their choices and it took them to their ends. We are strong, we will be strong together, and   
Frisk has said I die long after our child is born. I will be here, and we will be the perfect family that we lacked.” 

“You are important, too important to me, you are the only one who truly gets me.”

“And you are the only one who truly knows me.”

“We have only had each other for such a long time.”

“Soon, it won’t be just, then maybe we can open up our world a bit more.”

I gently rubbed the side of his swell as he nuzzled my clavicle leaning into me. I knew our world was so small, we kept to ourselves, we are slowly opening up. Our friends know more about us, and I hope someday they will and we can be ourselves. No more lies, no more hidden sides, this really will be a fresh start. A fresh start for us would be great, a new future and an escape from the past timelines and our own shared past losing our parents.

Yes, this will be new age, this will be our hope, and our future.


	21. Their Family

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.21~ Their Family

I arrived at their place, I had been with the King for the last few days discussing our integration into human society. Frisk had been a great help, we had to make sure our magic and arrival was not threatening. No, just marching into the city or town we could see off into the distance in mass. The King, Queen, Frisk and myself would head to the city and try to keep undercover till we reached a government building. Frisk knew a route to a main HQ for a human government. Now it was time to let Sans and Pap in on the plan.

“Hey nerds!” I yelled kicking the door open which shook as I entered the main room. 

“Oh Undyne, I’m in the kitchen, Sans is taking a nap in the nursery!” Pap called I kicked off my boots walking into the kitchen seemed like Pap was making some stew it smelled good.

“Smells good punk, how you two doing?” I asked he smiled as he put a cover of the stew turning down the heat.

“Good, Sans has been pretty tired as of late, but Lady Toriel said that this was normal. He is sleeping almost as much as he used to at his stations. But this time I am letting off, he needs all the sleep he can get.” Pap replied I nodded it was only two month now till their little one would be born.

“Me, the King, Queen, and Frisk are heading out to the city on the surface tomorrow to go and meet with some human leaders. We’re going in secret trying to stay undetected till we get into the human government HQ. We hope if we are introduced by the government rather than just showing up we won’t cause mass hysteria and keep the anti-monster people to a minimum. We plan to use the core and our science and magic to negotiate with the humans.” I informed he nodded leading me to the living room where we both flopped on the couch.

“Sans has been waiting, he want’s our child to be born on the surface, to be free, he’ll be glad to hear about this.” Pap chimed he turned to me. “I have to thank you Undyne, you, Alphys the King and Queen have been so helpful. For a long time, it was just Sans and myself, it was nice to have friends we could rely on.” 

“No need to thank me ya noodle-head, we’re friends for life, heh more like family you two are like brothers to me. The only other family I had was Gerson and Asgore, now you two are my future niece or nephew.” I stated slapping him on the back.

“Ever since our parents died it’s just been me and Sans, even when I first met you I felt like it was just us. No one seemed to understand us, but you all excepted us, we were so scared to admit we loved each other the way we do. Especially since Sans pretty much raised me…” he admitted I smiled at him fondly.

“Like that would turn me away, besides I know how much you two goofs care about each other. You never needed to tell me, you two are never too far apart, and all you talk about was each other when I first met ya. Now that’s love.” I replied he looked up at me smiling.

“It’s nice to not be just us anymore.”

“With us, you two won’t be alone again. We’re family and good luck trying to get rid of us.”

“Thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me and brother.”

“That the first time I’ve heard you call him brother in a while.”

“We’ve been trying not to say it too often, Frisk told us our relationship on the surface would be taboo… So, we decided that the fact that we are indeed brothers would be kept more between us.”

“Ah, fair, I’ll make sure to tell others that. We have a lot to learn about to human culture we need to match their customs to fit in. Hopefully, this meeting goes well and soon we can live on the surface, Frisk even mentioned that mages are pretty much myths to humans. I wonder if they are no more human magic users if so our magic could be a key point to aide our usefulness to the humans.”

“I hope so too, brother has been rather optimistic since the barrier broke. I’m still worried about Frisk saying we both die due to human actions. We want to give our child the family life we never got due to our parents’ untimely deaths…”

“I’ll make sure nothing happens, the King is going to make a big deal about humans not creating hate groups. We want to seem as friendly and useful as possible. Don’t worry about it too much, we will avoid that fate.”

“Thanks again.”

“Stop thanking me nerd, that’s what’s families for.”

(Sans’ POV) 

I sat at the table eating Pap’s delicious stew, apparently, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and Undyne were heading to talk to the human government tomorrow. I hope that means that our child will be able to born on the surface, free, but two months is so short. I know our child will most likely be born in a hospital in New Home. Yet I yearned to have our child born in a building that was out there in the vast open space under that mesmerizing sky.

“You look lost in thought?” Pap quipped I blushed setting down my spoon.

“Sorry I just thinking about the surface again, it seems I’m either asleep or remember that unending horizon,” I stated he smiled.

“It was beautiful, our child will get to see that every day that they will remember, even if that can’t be born under that wondrous sky.” He soothed I nodded and went back to my stew.

“You’re getting better a cooking every day, maybe you will become a famous chef.”

“I the great Papyrus would relish in such employment.”

“You would, my hardworking love.”

“Sans, I was wondering maybe after our child is born we could marry and soul bond…” 

I looked at Papyrus with a flush, he was flushed too, I nodded and knelt down and pulled out a box. Opening it I gasped as I saw it was a piece of the glowing star rock on a ring. When or how did he get this? I couldn’t speak so I simply put out my hand and he gently put the ring on my finger. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I stared at my hand, how long had he planned for this.

“Pap, when did you?”

“I had bought this before we realized you were pregnant, I had saved up my checks. Ever since we first got together I knew I wanted this, so I saved up and bought this.”

“That long, why now?”

“I felt it was right, that’s was all.”

“Oh Pap, yes a thousand times, after our child is born I will soul bond with you and marry you. At our wedding, we’ll hold our child, the symbol of our love.”

“I would have it no other way.”

“Hear that baby bones, one of the first things you’ll take part in is our marriage, we’ll put you in the prettiest dress I can find.”

“It’s a girl?”

I flushed and nodded slightly unsure, I never was told by Alphys but I knew our child would be a girl. Ever since that day, Undyne brought that headband and we went shopping the feeling only got stronger. Our child would be a little girl, now all I need was to see her and give her a name. I knew the moment I see her small face I will know her name.

“Yeah, the feeling has only been getting stronger, our child will be a beautiful little girl. Hope you’re not disappointed.”

“How could I be, I get to a have a daughter! I can’t wait to put her in cute dresses and spoil her!”

“Once I see her, I know I’ll know her name.”

“Whatever you pick will be perfect for our child.

“Thanks, Pap, I love you.”

“I love you too, so much, the both of you.”

I felt myself begin to cry again, Pap rose and pulled me close rambling about how he would spoil our daughter. I knew she would perfect, my precious child, that I’ve waited far too long to meet. Once you’re born you’ll be surrounded by a giant family who will love you to the ends of the Earth. And you will be free, free to look at the never-ending sky full of stars and clouds. I sight you will live with I will never take for granted.


	22. To be a Real Family

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.22~ To be a Real Family

I laid in bed looking at the ring on my finger, I could hear Pap downstairs in the kitchen. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down from the ring to my stomach. Guess this whole family thing was always meant to be. Isn’t that right baby girl, with you and this ring our family will be complete?

“Sans! Breakfast is almost done are you awake yet?!” Pap called I slowly sitting up in bed and turning to the side.

“Yeah!” I replied I heard some clanking before footsteps began to head toward the room. “Smells good.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He said as he opened our door I turned to him with a smile. “You look lively today.”

“I had a nice view when woke up,” I commented he look a bit confused. “Waking up and looking down at the hand cradling our child with the ring, it was the nicest view I could imagine.”

“I am so happy you like the ring, I had been scared you would like it.” He admitted sitting next to me.

“Pap, I love it, I want to be married to you, to be considered a real family with our child. I want us to hold them as we say our vows, even before this you were the only person I could ever dream of being with.” I assured grabbing his hand with my ringed one.

“Same for me, you were the only one I could ever dream of being with, and you’re the only who knows the real me.”

“How could I not, I know you like I know myself.”

“I hope to get to know you just as well.”

“You already do, you just don’t know it.”

“Shall we go eat?”

“Yes, the baby bones is gonna fuss soon if they don’t get fed.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

Every time we relaxed he fiddled or looked at the ring, it made my soul soar. He really had been happy to be engaged to me, and I was so happy he wanted this too. We would be a real family with a mother, father and child and no one could argue it. I think Sans agreed and saw this as a way for us, especially when we joined the humans to be seen as a proper healthy family.

Even in the Underground people who may not know us might see our relationship as taboo. I mean Sans has raised me most of my life and had a been an almost paternal presence. But everyone knew us that our love was not based on back then. It was based on the years in both our adulthoods we spent mostly alone. We spent so much time alone together, some might say we are a bit co-dependent on each other. I just think that means that our love is pure.

“Deep in thought again, what’s up?”

“Just glad that we are going to be on the surface living free soon. Free and as a family like we both wanted.”

“Yes, a family we will be a great family.”

“Definitely, I am the Great Papyrus and you already have experience.”

“Yeah, do you think the meetings will go well enough that I can have our child on the surface?”

“I don’t know, but either way, we shall take them to see the sky.”

“Yeah, they need to see the world they will grow up in.”

“Only a month.”

“One month, I can’t wait to see her face, I’m sure she’ll be beautiful.”

“No doubt, our daughter will be the prettiest baby in the whole world.”

“I think I have a name for her.”

“Oh, what is it?”

(Sans’ POV)

Grabbing Paps hand I place it over my large swell stroking his hand with my ringed hand gently. This name had been sitting in the back of my mind, I wonder if he would like it. It was not a normal skeletal name, most were named by the font they spoke in. I wanted our child who lives among the world above to have a unique name.

“I was thinking of calling her Echo,” I said.

“Echo, why that?” he asked.

“After the flowers, remember when we first got together you brought me a flower that repeated you saying I love you. You had been so shy to stay it to me directly, that memory still fond in my mind.” 

“That’s so sweet. That’s a perfect name, Sans!” 

He hugged me tightly and I smiled at his excitement, he liked the name. She would be perfect, a name given to one of my fondest memories. A perfect child created from our love that we will raise and watch grown into a fine young woman. No doubt left, we will evade that fate Frisk mentioned and we would live a happy safe life. Under that endless beautiful sky, that had been closed off from monster kind for so very long.

(Undyne’s POV)

Our escort back to Mount Ebott was a sign that the human government liked our offer of peace and supplies. As Frisk said both magic and our core were valuable commodities to the human officials. The young human had been very happy since we finished negotiations. 

“You did so good my child.” Toriel praised.

“Thanks, Mom, I’m glad it went so well.” Frisk chimed.

“If things keep being this good we may be living on the surface sooner than we first thought!” 

“Our transition will be slow and introduced by the government, we shall be careful we do not want another war,” Asgore stated.

“Yeah, just Sans and Pap seem so eager to have their kid free on the surface,” I muttered. “I want to see that too.”

“It will come in time, we shall slowly introduce ourselves and move above ground over the course of a year. But we can still go out all around Mount Ebott the government along with the royal guard will keep it a safe zone for us.” Asgore reminded I nodded hopefully Pap will be okay with that.

“I can’t wait for their baby to be born!” Frisk cheered.

“I don’t think they can either, Sans spends a lot of time in the nursery,” I said Frisk smiled swinging their legs in their seat. 

“Sans has been waiting a long time to meet them.” Frisk reminded I nodded.

“I guess he has, I’m glad we’ll be back in time to be there when they’re born. I don’t want to miss my niece's birth.”

“Niece, they found out the gender.” Toriel mused.

“It's what Sans thinks, and knowing him he’s probably right,” I replied.

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Frisk stated I chuckled.

“Oh my child, still refuse to tell us much about their child,” Toriel explained.

“Sans told me not to spoil it.” Frisk reminded.

“It shall be a grand surprise then.” Toriel chimed.

“Yeah, I guess it will be,” I stated.


	23. Return of Undyne

**Undertale: Our Echo**

**Ch.23~ Return of Undyne**

“Hey nerds!” I yelled kicking the door open with Alphys behind me.

“Did you break our door?” Sans questioned as I turned to see the door off the hinges.

“Um, I can fix it, nerd, Alphys here give Sans the stuff while I fix this,” I replied handing her the bag of goodies, Frisk had brought them a flower they picked along with more gifts for their little girl.

“I’ll help you Undyne!” Papyrus called, walking out of the kitchen.

“Thanks, sorry I keep forgetting your door isn’t like mine.” I joked he laughed and pulled me close.

“You are too excited!” he chimed, we began to put the door back in place and Pap when to get screwdrivers as I kept the door in place.

“This is so cute!” Sans exclaimed, Pap and I stopped fixing to see him holding up a pink frilly baby dress above the back of the couch.

“That looks cute,” Pap stated Sans held the dress lower as we finished screwing the door back in place. “There all done.”

“Yeah! Now I got see if Sans face!” I cheered and raced to see Sans holding the flower looking at it in fascination and Pap sat to the right of Sans.

“Wowie, what a pretty flower!” Pap chimed and Sans handed the taller skeleton the flowers.

Going back to the bag Sans began to pull out the cute hats and headband bows, then pulling out sleepers and other cute outfits for their child. He seemed enthralled with them all and folded them carefully. Soon he had gone through the bag and had the pile of clothes and a small pile of hats and headbands. I could tell he was trying to keep himself from tearing up.

“Thank you again, this is all great, soon we’ll be using your many gifts.” Sans thanked I laughed.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see your little one dressed up in these outfits, me and Alphys will take so many pictures of them,” I stated.

“So will I,” Pap added we all laughed as Sans rubbed his large belly.

“We won’t have to wait much longer.” He muttered I nodded.

“No, oh yeah from the sounds of it, we’ll be all on the surface in a year, isn’t that great. They are building us our own town to start off with and will slowly introduce us to humans.” I explained.

“Sounds great,” Sans said I nodded and Pap seemed excited.

“I am so happy, our child will only have memories of living on the surface, isn’t that great Sans!” Pap cheered.

“Yeah, won’t that be great!” I exclaimed Pap smiled at me.

“Will we able to leave to look at the surface, the mountain has been closed off for us to roam.”

“I’m so glad, I want to show them the sun and sky when they are born. Which I hope will be soon, I am so eager to meet them.” Sans stated Pap kissed Sans cheekbone who turned to him and smiled rubbing his belly.

“We only have few more weeks now.” Pap soothed I nodded as Sans looked to me and Alphys.

“Thanks for all the gifts, I glad to have you both here. You two will be great Aunts to our child.” Sans thanked

“Of course we will, me and Alphys will love the little one!” I chimed.

(Sans’ POV)

Undyne and Alphys left and me and Papyrus we snuggled together on the couch as we watch a Mettaton show where he was exploring the mountain. He also was showing all the monster camping and exploring this small taste of the outside world. It seemed to me that we had gotten our happy ending, rubbing my belly I felt a few kicks. Soon, I was waiting so patiently, all I wanted was to see her. To hold her and shower her with all my love. As of late, my ectoplasm breasts have been extremely sensitive. I avoided touching them and I looked up that this was normal as they would be sensitive due to the magic milk building up and currently not being drinking yet.

Our child was so heavy in me, and I could feel them sitting lower than normal. I guess due to becoming closer to my due date this was the child becoming ready to become to begin to give birth. This although meant they kicked me in more sensitive places. Such as my cervix and hip bones, god I wish they would be more careful down there. Papyrus always looked at me worriedly when I cringed when they did this.

“How are they doing now, done kicking?” Pap asked I nodded rubbing my belly.

“They’ve settled pretty low, no doubt getting ready for they day they get to live that cramped womb,” I replied he chuckled sitting next to me kissing the top of my belly.

“It won’t be much longer, I’m glad it seems you are both uncomfortable now,” Pap stated I nodded.

“A bit, but we need to both be ready so we can handle this for the next few weeks. Soon they’ll flip but right now, they’re cramped and a bit grumpy.” I stated.

“I guess so.” He stated he leaned closer to my belly.

“Echo please settle down, both you and Mama are uncomfortable.”

“A little lecture, sorry but I don’t think they’ll listen.” I teased he pulled back with a grin.

“It was worth a try, Nyehehe.”

“I guess so, come here I want a kiss love.” He carefully leaned over and drew me into a passionate kiss, it was comforting.

We kissed and our tongues danced around as he leaned closer to me pushing my skull back to the couch. This was a gentle way for him to show me a passionate side as sex was off limits at this point. He started kissing me in long passionate to make up for it. I could feel a hand on my stomach as he gave us a bit of magical boost. Pulling away we kissed quickly a few times before he pulled away.

“You look wonderfully flushed.”

“I can’t help him, you sweep me off my feet with your love.”

“Nyeh, I am a great lover.”

“Yeah, the best.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

Sans slept as I picked him up and carried him to our room, it was getting late. And for him, I didn’t want to wake him when he finally got to sleep. For someone who used to sleep so often before as of late, he had a lot more trouble falling asleep. Mostly due to the movement of our child, as the movements and kicks hurt much more and were more uncomfortable which kept him up. Reaching our room, I laid him on the bed and pulled the blanket from under him to lay him down. He shifted as I tucked him in, he was in deep sleep gladly.

Kissing him I got up and turned off the lights and walked back downstairs. Time to do some cleaning up before I got to bed myself. Needed to get this done quickly as I disliked leaving him alone, even in our room. I wanted to lie with him just in case the souling get’s fussy and wakes him up. Or he wakes up from a nightmare, now those are rare now, but I know he still could have them. I just wanted to be at his side as much as I could.

 _Authors_ Note: _Sorry for the late upload I had a really bad day yesterday and didn’t have the motivation to finish the chapter._

 


	24. Sans' Rough Day

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.24~ Sans’ Rough Day

I felt off all day today, I could feel them move into the birthing position and it was completely uncomfortable. The whole time they moved they squirmed and kicked making me feel tired and irritated. Papyrus could sense this and let me relax and treated me to my favorite foods. He was so sweet to me, but right now I hated being pregnant. I am so happy that I’m near the end of this, this is becoming very uncomfortable.

Leaning back, I closed my eye sockets, I felt do tired, but they were still squirming. I put a hand to my swell rubbing it gently trying to soothe them into sleep but they squirmed and kicked more. Huffing in annoyance I kept gently rubbing my swell with both hands to soothe them. Then I felt something hurt, groaning I opened my eyes and let out a puff of air. Man Echo please calm down.

“You alright Sans?” Pap asked I couldn’t help but glare at him.

“Yeah, Echo just won’t settle,” I answered he took a seat next to me.

“You’re getting close to the end, they must be cramped, still.” He stated, he leaned to my swell. “Echo sweetie calms down, both you and Mama are uncomfortable.”

“Thanks for the try but this won’t work.” I thanked, he sat up and pulled me close rubbing the side of my swell. “Love you.”

“I love you too, both of you, I just don’t like seeing you two in discomfort.

“It won’t be much longer.”

“I guess so.”

“They moved into position which I’m glad for.”

“That’s good now more kicking you in the pelvic bone.”

“Yeah, soon we’ll see our baby girl.”

“I can’t wait to hold her.”

“Me either.”

“She will be beautiful.”

“Wanna wrap her in that soft blue blanket put on the pink bow headband and dress her up in a cute dress and rock with her in my rocking chair.”

“That is my wish too.”

“Just wish this last stretch wasn’t so gross feeling.”

“If I could take this away I would.”

“I know, but she’ll be worth this.”

“We have waited a long time, especially you.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see her prefect face.”

“Yeah, our perfect little girl.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

Sans seemed so troubled since yesterday groaning in pain and being easily frustrated. He was constantly rubbing his belly as if the curb the pain and settle our daughter. Yet his efforts seem to have been in vain as he still groans and moans in pain. I feel bad that I can’t help him with this so I just make his favorite meals and snacks as a way help him keep happy.

I wish I could make this part of both their lives easier, they must not be uncomfortable. This was a poor time for them both and all I wanted was to protect them. Yet this was something I couldn’t cure, this was simply a part of the pregnancy that couldn’t be made better. He was so close to the end though and I was ecstatic to meet our daughter. 

Still, I was worried about him handling the labor, I knew it would hurt, I knew I couldn’t take that pain away. I had no idea how it would make our child feel but I can’t believe it’ll be nice for them either. But in the end, it would be worth it, to have our child in our arms to see her grow it was my greatest hope.

“Pap!” Sans cried I stopped my prep for supper and raced into the living room.

“What’s wrong Sans?!” I chimed racing over to him and saw the puddle around his crotch. “Oh my god, I’ll call Miss Toriel you just breathe love.”

“Hurry…” he whined, pulling out my phone I called Toriel she answered after a few rings.

“Hello Papyrus, how are you?” she greeted, I sat next to Sans rubbing his skull softly.

“Sans water just broke,” I replied, she gasped and I could hear shuffling.

“I will be on my way and I’ll call Alphys and Undyne, you get him comfortable in bed.” She explained I nodded hanging up I put away the phone again.

Picking up Sans carefully I carried him as he leaned into me into our room. Laying him down I propped him up with pillows sitting next to him. Putting an arm around his shoulder I kissed the side of his skull. He leaned into me huffing and groaning, I reached down to grab his hand. Grabbing it he held it tightly as he cringed. I hope for both of them this is a short labor.

(Toriel’s POV)

We all arrived, I ordered Undyne to collect towels and to boil some water. She raced off to do her tasks as Alphys and I headed to the room. I walked I and looked as Sans was in tears gripping onto Papyrus’s hand huffing. Seems like his labor was going quickly.

“Hey Sans, is it alright if we get you stripped down below?” I asked, he nodded and I removed his wet and stained underwear pulling up his dress. “Now I need to check how dilated you are.”

“Go ahead.” He huffed I nodded and checked only six centimeters.

“A little bit of time yet, but you are doing good.” I soothed, he nodded leaning into Papyrus.

“Mind if I-I hook up a-an IV to your s-soul to give you more magic?” Alphys asked holding up the IV and the hook up.

“Yeah,” Sans stated he summoned his soul as she hooked up the IV.

“T-there, now t-that should keep y-your m-magic levels d-during the birth.” Alphys stumbled he nodded.

“What should I do?” Pap asked.

“Sit behind him and keep holding his hand, he may feel faint later and you need to keep him up,” I advised, he picked up Sans and sat behind him grabbing the smaller skeleton’s hand again.

“I’m here love.” Pap soothed, leaning his skull down next to Sans’.

“It’s not,” he groaned, “Too bad yet.” He moaned in pain.

“Shh, no need to be strong, just relax and squeeze my hand when it hurts I the Great Papyrus can take that.” Pap soothed, Sans began to squeeze Pap’s hand leaning back into the tall skeleton.

“Relax and just remember to breathe deeply.” I soothed he nodded slowing his breathing. “This is your first time, so this will be tiring, so if you can sleep try to.”

He nodded leaning back into Pap closing his eyes, soon he was asleep which made me happy. Pap held his sleeping partner close placing his jaw bone on the top of his skull. I hope this would be an easy birth, for Sans’ sake, this can be brutal.


	25. Birth

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.25~ Birth

I held onto his hand, he was panting now unable to sleep anymore due to the pain. Toriel said he was close, soon our little girl would be born, and we could hold and look at her. Sans was squeezing my hand tightly so that I was unable to move my fingers under his grip. Hopefully Sans could begin pushing soon, it had been hell to watch him be in pain for so long. But as he told me it would be worth it in the end. 

“Alright, Sans, you are ready to push,” Toriel stated I pulled him up higher so he could push easier.

“O-okay.” He stammered and begun to push squeezing my fingers tighter.

“You can take your time hun.” Toriel soothed Sans took a break before pushing again.

“I j-just w-want to g-get t-this d-done with.” He gasped, I kissed the side of his skull soothing. “I want to see her.”

“Her head is out, one more big push and you should be good,” Toriel stated Sans nodding panting before pushing again.

“G-good job your baby girl is born, j-just need to clean out h-her nasal cavity,” Alphys stated, soon I heard a soft cry.

“Can I hold her?” Sans pleaded Toriel nodded.

“Just let me clean her up, and bundle her up.” She replied in a minute she handed Sans the bundle.

“She is perfect, Pap looks at her.” Sans cooed.

I looked down, she had the skull shape of Sans but my strong cheek bones. She was so small and looked up at us with wide eyes full of wonder, I reached down to brush a finger over her forehead. She looked perfect, even more, perfect than I had imagined.

“Sans, once you feel up for it I think it best you take a bath to clean up,” Toriel stated, he nodded.

I can feel all the gunk, Pap mind holding her, I want to get cleaned up, you can show her to Undyne.” Sans stated I took our daughter as Toriel helped him out of bed and to the bathroom. I carefully got up avoiding the stained towels and walked down Undyne raced over. She looked down at our daughter grinning.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

“Echo,” I answered.

“You two decided a name before this?” Undyne stated.

“Sans did and we wanted her face and name to be a surprise to you both.”

“She is the best surprise can I hold her.” Undyne chimed, I nodded and helped her support Echo in her arms. “Aren’t you a cute little baby, she has Sans face but your cheekbones. I wonder is she will grow tall like you and be short like Sans.” 

“Indeed, for s-siblings, you two l-look very d-different,” Alphys stated as Undyne crouched so the lizard could she Echo.

“Sans might have grown to be as tall as me but he had an incident that causes him to have one HP and he never grew in height since then,” I replied.

“Oh, what happened?” Undyne asked should I tell them.

“When I was young I got really sick and almost fell down our father had tried to heal me but failed due to his poor health. So, Sans took over healing me and ended up giving me his HP leaving him with one, he hasn’t been able to grow taller since.” I explained.

“She is too cute, so she may grow up to big and tall aren’t you little Echo.” Undyne cooed.

“Y-yes, she is so cute…” Alphys added whipping away a tear.

“Don’t cry Alph this is a happy time.” I soothed.

“That’s why I’m crying I am so happy for you both.” She replied I smiled nodding.

“She is even more perfect than I had imagined, I can’t wait to see her grow and see the sun for the first time,” I admitted I heard the bathroom door open.

“Once I can walk on my own again we will show her the surface,” Sans replied I smiled and nodded as Toriel led him to sit on the couch.

“Here you better have her back,” Undyne stated handing Sans back Echo.

“Thanks, did you like meeting Auntie Undyne and Alphys.” Sans babbled.

“She is a beautiful healthy little girl,” Toriel commented.

“My little Echo, my baby bones, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” Sans cooed.

“Yes, she is so perfect right Sans?” I inquired.

“Of course she is.” He stated turning to me tears in his eye sockets.

“You may feel a bit emotional for a bit,” Toriel said to Sans.

“I guess so, this is what being a mom feels like…” he hiccupped cuddling our daughter close. “Isn’t that right my little angel.”

“I think I will head home and bring Frisk and Asgore over for a visit tomorrow,” Toriel stated I nodded as she went to the door and left with a wave.

“Alright, Sans Papyrus I want a picture with you and Echo, Pap hands me your phone too.” Undyne chimed I nodded and handed her my phone sitting next to Sans and put an arm around him. “Say cheese nerds!”

We both looked up and smiled as Sans turned Echo to the camera after the pictures Echo blinked. I smiled as she looked up at me and Sans before letting out a yawn. She turned her face into Sans shirt and began to fall asleep. Sans rocked her softly until she finally fell asleep before he began to look exhausted.

“Man, I think my adrenaline ran out.” Sans joked I took our daughter from him and he leaned into me falling asleep instantly.

“Wowie, he wasn’t kidding,” I stated the girls laughed Undyne trying to stifle her usually loud laugh.

Fhuhuhu, no kidding, but I guess I would be too.” Undyne agreed.

“Y-yes, maybe w-we should put t-them to b-bed?” Alphys added.

“I think you’re right, Undyne mind picking up Sans we’ll put them into the nursery,” I said she nodded picking up Sans and followed me to the nursery.

I laid our child down in her crib before turning to see Undyne laying Sans on my old bed. I went over as she stepped back and tucked him in kissing the crown of his skull we returned downstairs. Alphys was looking at her phone giggling in glee.

“Did you get a good pic Alph?” I asked.

“Y-yes, Echo l-looks so c-cute here.” She stated, we both looked as she turned the phone to use. 

Echo was looking at the camera her expression confused, she did look quite cute, “Man Pap look at her she is so funny there, and cute, man I can’t decide.” Undyne chimed.

“Yes, she does have quite the look on her face, she is so cute,” I added.

“Y-yeah she i-is so cute,” Alphys added.

“You and Sans appearances mixed well in her, she looks so cute.” Undyne complimented I blushed and she slapped my back.

“Yes, she is so perfect, I couldn’t even imagine how she would look before I first saw her,” I stated.

“Well we better head home so you can chill with your family we will be back tomorrow for a visit,” Undyne explained I nodded as the got dressed up before heading out with a wave.

Once they left I sighed and looked up at the nursery door, I think I will try to clean. Stretching I rolled my shoulders, time to get ready and clean. I need to get this house completely clean and child proof for our new baby girl. I will not have my daughter play in a messy house, it is time to work.


	26. Echo’s Babbles

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.26~ Echo’s Babbles

I looked into the room and saw that both of them were asleep, they seemed so happy I didn’t want to disturb them. I knew they would both be exhausted, I looked back down at the clean house. Should I wake up Sans’ for supper, probably, he will need energy and magic boost? But what to cook, something very good and healthy. Maybe I stew, would be easy for him to eat and I had the ingredients. 

I began to descend downstairs and walked into the kitchen, time to get cooking. I was now a father and I had the job of keeping my newborn child and lover healthy. Soon once he recovered from the birth me and Sans could be married, I hoped to do it on the surface. Everything would be fine, just take it one day at a time.

Sans and I would be married, we would be a family in the human’s eyes and be able to live as who we are. No one would need to know we were a sibling, all that mattered was we would be seen as a healthy couple. I never wanted us to be separated, we are a family forever. I will fight to keep my family together forever. 

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke blinkly, I felt sore and tired but I could smell something delicious. It definitely made me hungry, but then my memories returned. I sat up I looked to see our child, my little Echo sleeping in her crib. Sighing in relief I got out of the bed and walked over to the crib. Looking down at them I reached down to kiss her small skull, we were ready for her. 

I blushed as I looked at my ring, we would be able to get married now, once I got used to her and recovered for the birth. Me and Papyrus could be married and have our child in with us. I couldn’t wait, we would put her in a beautiful dress and I would wear one two and Papyrus would wear a suit. And under the sun we would be married and show our sweet little Echo.

Her soft cry broke me from thoughts, scooping her up I walked to the rocking chair. Letting her rest against my chest, I pulled up my shirt and soon she began to feed latching on quickly. I know she needed to feed, so I began to rock back and forth letting her feed till she was full. Once she was done I pulled down my shirt and raised her up to burp her. 

Getting up I walked to the dresser and laid her down changing her into a new sleeper. She nuzzled into my shoulder as I carried her out of the room, I could hear Pap humming. Walking down the stairs I see he had set out the play toys laying her down on a play mat. I gave her a toy which she studied with fascination.

“I see you two are up, how are you feeling?” Pap asked entering the room.

“Good, she woke up hungry now I think it’s time for her to play, what are you making it sounds delicious,” I answered he sat down next to me as Echo examined her toy.

“She seems amused, I am glad to see you awake, nice new clean sleeper too you look cute little Echo.” He said.

“Yeah changed her after she was fed, I smelled your food it awoke me, what did you make?” 

“Oh, some stew, it will be done soon.” 

“Yum, sounds good, huh soon baby it’ll be time for Mommy to eat too.”

Leaning over her I nuzzled her face she cooed, I nuzzled her bully next then pulled back. Looking at her she seemed so happy, I kissed her cheeks and pulled back. Pap reached over to let her grab his finger, he cooed at her and leaned close. He began to nuzzle her face and then her belly she cooed happily. I am glad she was so happy with us.

(Papyrus’ POV)

Soon we began to eat, we had Echo on the floor playing in view, she was playing happily. I got the idea, maybe today we could try and invite people over. Echo seemed happy and Sans ate enough to have energy. He kept eating too, he must be so low on magic after the birth. Now he was refueling not only for him but to feed Echo.

I knew I would need to keep cooking more, I will cook and clean and eventually work to sustain my family. From now on I am a father, and I shall be the best father for my future wife. Soon we will be glad to be married, with our daughter in our arms. I smiled as Echo chewed on her toy, she seemed in her own world. 

I smiled at her and she cooed, Sans turned to her and babbled to her, she smiled. Well, she seemed happy, her and Sans babbled back and forth. I smiled at how cute this scene it was, Sans stepped away from his food and scooped up our daughter.

He sat back down holding her close and makes sure to be careful as he eats the hot stew. He was such a good mother, he was paying just as much attention to her as to his eating. Echo keeps cooing and is very cute, now she was cuddling into Sans. She especially nuzzled his breasts which days ago had been tender now Sans seemed unfazed.

I guess now that she was feeding, they weren’t as sensitive, Sans seemed happy to have her close. Once he finished eating Sans picked her up and held her before him before kissing her cheeks he walked back to her play mat and laid her down. I began to collect the dishes as Sans began to play with her. He seemed happy as he and Echo played, I smiled as I began to do the dishes. 

I washed the dishes and set them out to dry, now I tidied up the table then looked at them. I saw that both of them were still having fun but Echo looked more tired. She was very tired, and her eyes began to droop as Sans scooped her up. He went and walked over to me, I kissed Echo’s skull and he pointed upstairs and began to take her back to her crib.

I smiled and watched as Sans rocked her in his arms as he sockets closed. He made his way upstairs and walked across the hall to the nursery. I sat down on the couch, I wondered if Sans would lay her down, would he come back down. Soon he exited the room half closing the door and walked down and sitting next to me. He leaned into me and kissed my chin as he cuddled up to me.


	27. Wedding Planning

Undertale: Our Echo  
Ch.27~ Wedding Planning

Sans and I had begun to work on plans for the wedding, we needed to get me a suit and Sans a dress. We also had to choose his bride maids and my best men. This was a bit harder than I thought but I wanted our wedding to be perfect. Hearing a cry, I watched Sans get up and head up to the nursery, as he did I pulled out my phone.

“Yo Pap what’s up?” Undyne chimed, I smiled.

“I was wondering Undyne would you be my best man at my wedding,” I asked, she gasped and then began to giggle.

“Yes, I wanna be, man I’ll need to get a suit for us.” She cheered.

“Yes, hopefully, they have some for people of my height.” I joked we laughed.

“Don’t worry bud if they can make ones to fit Asgore you’ll be fine fuhuhuhu.” She chuckled.

“I guess your right, I was thinking of meeting up sometime next week to get the suits,” I replied.

“On it, I will check around the Capital to see where we get us all done up, Sans gonna come later to get his dress?” Undyne asked.

“Yes, he and Toriel and maybe Alphys are heading off next week to get the dress apparently I am not allowed to see until the wedding day,” I answered.

“It’s meant to be a surprise Pap.”

“I guess so.”

“How is Echo doing?”

“Good, she just woke up probably to eat, she is still sleeping often.”

“I guess it’ll be a bit before we can come over to really play with her huh?”

“A bit, she does love to play for about half hour intervals.”

“Sounds fun I will have to come over and play with her, now I will plan and call you back for a day to get suits and for Sans and Alphys to get the dresses. No peeking at Sans’ dress, I heard it is bad luck. Fuhuhuhuhu, talk to you later Pap.”

“Alright talk soon Undyne.” 

I hung up my cellphone, so it was bad luck to see him in his dress I will definitely avoid that until the wedding. Sans came down the stairs in his arms Echo was cuddled up to his chest tugging at his collar. I got up as Sans laid down Echo on her playmate and handed her a rattle. 

“So, Sans I was just speaking to Undyne, she said she could set up a time for me to get my suit and you with Alphys get a dress for the wedding,” I explained.

“Oh, sounds nice, why you not coming with me to pick a dress.”

“Undyne said it was bad luck to see your dress before the wedding.”

“She did, well I guess it will be a nice surprise.”

“Yes, I can only imagine how beautiful you will look.”

“Same with how handsome you will be, hope they can fit these in a dress.” 

Sans pointed to his chest I laughed, he had been annoyed by them some days. He wanted to go back to his old wardrobe, but I did love the one he wore while pregnant. He looked so flattering in those outfits, I loved the way he carried himself in them. Today he was in one of my favorite outfits I loved the way the dress hugged his breast and flowed out wide and had short sleeves.

“I think you look wonderful in dresses, I am sure you will look as beautiful as you are.”

“Aw Pap, I love you so much you are so good to me.”

“Of course I am, I am The Great Papyrus!” 

Echo turned to me and smiled I rubbed her cheek. I loved to see her smile, it lit up my world. She was a bright hope that we had, like a small star. She was our world, our light, our future. I couldn’t wait to see her shine as she grows.

“Like hearing your Papa.” 

“Bwah b aba.” Echo burbled.

“Look at Papa’s little girl, you gonna keep babbling?” I coued.

“Bwa!” she cried, I chuckled and nuzzled her belly making her giggle.

“Seems like you two are having a great conversation, I feel a bit left out.” Sans half-heartedly joked. 

“You got her with you for nine months,” I replied, he chuckled.

“True enough, I am just glad she is having fun.” he chimed.

“She seems to always have fun, right Echo.” I chuckled.

“That is true.” He murmured.

He chuckled and put out a finger to her which she took and held while grabbing one of mine. Sans was in awe of our daughter, he could be absorbed into her joyous bubble. I found myself too being sucked into her bubble, she was a happy little light. Which is why I was eager to see her on the surface; two hopes and joys in one place.

Now she was beginning to lose her energy, she was yawning closing her eyes in long blinks. I swear she looked so sweet as her hand let go of my finger and laid on her chest while her other hand went to her mouth thumb into her mouth. Sans scooped her up and leaned her against his chest as she slowly drifted off.

“Seems like back to the crib with her, I’ll be right back Pap.” He stated I nodded as he walked to her room to lay her down.

I got up and stretched looking down at her play mat, our living room had changed much since her birth. We had pushed the couch further back to allow a large rug then a playmat placed far from the tv stand and couch for her little frame. Our lives were changing the longer we had her in our lives.

I had waited so long for a life like this now we would soon be free from the Underground for good and live out our life as a family. Sans and I would have wished to have the childhood we will give Echo and any other children we may have. We will both be there for them and see them grow up and have families of their own. That was my souls biggest wish for our child and ourselves.

(Sans’ POV)

I sat in the rocking chair late at night nursing our little girl, she fed well thankfully. I was gently rocking trying to keep her calm and ready for sleep again. Her suckling began to ease off as she moved away I covered myself up and burped her. Then I held to my chest rocking and humming to her softly.

Once she was in sleep I gently rose and laid her in bed covering her sleeping form gently and leaning down to kiss her skull she squirmed settling again. I let out a short chortle as a small snore came from her mouth, I quietly left the nursery and headed back to bed. Pap was up looking at me gently. Soon I wouldn’t need to wake up with her as much, I felt Pap scoop me up and pull me into bed. I smiled as he recovered us and kept me cuddled close. 

“Go back to sleep love.” He hushed, I nodded obeying him I fell straight to sleep.

(Undyne’s POV)

We arrived back from another trip to see the human government, it seemed getting us out of here would be a long effort. I wished for it to be faster but I knew the slower the more likely humans would adjust to us and accept us. But we did have a plot of land marked for us, we began to plan a city for us to live in with a school the queen wished to run. I was irritated by how slow things had to be but Alphys reminded me that our patience would bring us the best ending. 

“Undyne are you u-upset again?” Alphys whispered I nodded slumping down to her level.

“I wanna see all the sights above ground I am glad at least we are getting a city and shoreline…” I replied.

“Things a-always start s-small it has been a long time since h-humans saw a m-monster.” She reminded I nodded remember the humans’ royal guards fear of me as I stood by Asgore I chuckled.

“I wonder if the humans even have mages anymore, maybe not, it would be interesting to see a human with magic. If they do exist, the leaders don’t know of them.” I stated, Alphys nodded. “I mean what an easy way to integrate into their society by a commonplace of magic.”

“I-it would be n-nice.” Alphys agreed.

“I can’t wait to take little echo up her, think we got a date set to get this wedding outfits ready,” I replied.

“Y-yes the queen o-offered to join me to h-help Sans on the same day you t-take Papyrus Asgore offered t-to watch Echo while we are out.” She replied, I grinned can’t wait to tell this to Pap it will be the best news.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload, of my original story from fanfiction.net.


End file.
